Ace Attorney Scrapbook
by Malley
Summary: A glimpse into some of the interesting/funny/awesome moments throughout the games that happened off-screen through a series of one shots. Have a favorite moment that you would like to see come to life? Suggestions: CLOSED (until I catch up with my outstanding prompts) *Chapter 46: A Sight to Behold*
1. The Fury of Edgeworth

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the installments of the Ace Attorney series or any of the characters.**

 **A/N:** Greetings! My name is Malley and I shall be your writer today :) There are so many amazing moments in this series that happen off-screen that I would have loved to have seen, so I figured that I would write them myself! This story will be full of one-shots from throughout all the games (each chapter will be labeled with its corresponding case tag and the quote it came from) of some of the funny/interesting/awesome bits of dialogue or thoughts that we only got to read about and not actually see happen in game. If you have a favorite part that you would like to see written out, feel free to review or PM me with suggestions!

* * *

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK**

Chapter 1: The Fury of Edgeworth

* * *

Case Tag: 1-3 (Turnabout Samurai) _  
Quote: "Edgeworth is out of control! He was in the waiting room  
_ _and he crushed this paper cup with hot, hot coffee in it."  
_

* * *

 **October 19, 2016, 2:50pm**  
 **District Court**  
 **Prosecutor's Lobby No. 1**

Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth sat silently at the table in the prosecutor's lobby at the district courthouse. By all appearances, he was calm and collected. His expression was professional, not betraying a single flicker of emotion. However, internally was another story. Detective Dick Gumshoe shifted uncomfortably in the spot where he stood in front of the table where the prosecutor sat, the wooden floor beneath his scuffed up boots squeaking slightly from his movements.

It was any moment now that the prosecutor would blow. Having worked with Edgeworth for quite some time now, and considering the man a friend of his, Gumshoe prided himself on having a decent understanding of the man in the cranberry suit with the white cravat. After his recent defeat at the hands of his rival, Phoenix Wright, Edgeworth had been extra thorough in his investigations with the police and had been extra ruthless in court (those poor defense attorneys didn't stand a chance...). This turn of events in the case he was working on at present was most definitely having an adverse effect on the prosecutor.

"You know, Mr. Edgeworth," Gumshoe started to say.

Sometimes having a heart bigger than his brain could be an advantage. Other times, not so much. Trying to console a furious Edgeworth? Probably the latter. However, that never stopped Gumshoe.

"Missing the fingerprints on the bottle of sleeping pills isn't that big of a deal," Gumshoe continued. "I miss evidence all the time!"

Edgeworth's grey eyes shifted from staring into the bitter brown abyss of the coffee in the styrofoam cup in his hands which Gumshoe had fetched him earlier to the man in the dingy trench coat.

He said nothing at first.

"Missing the fingerprints was not the problem," Edgeworth said quietly.

A fury-o-meter was practically visible behind the grey-haired man's head, with the meter rapidly flying toward 100% fury. Gumshoe wouldn't have been surprised if Edgeworth shot steam from his ears like a cartoon character would have done. He discreetly took a step backward. The prosecutor was about to burst and, when that happened, it was best to not be in the immediate vicinity.

As Gumshoe predicted, Edgeworth's fury bubbled over and he could no longer hide it. Hands around the styrofoam cup, the prosecutor suddenly crushed the flimsy cup in his hands. The hot coffee ran over his hands, instantly causing his skin to adopt a red hue from the burning liquid. Gumshoe winced. Talk about burns, pal.

"The victim stealing the Steel Samurai costume destroys my whole case!" Edgeworth continued, seemingly oblivious to the burns forming on his hands from the coffee. "That Wright is going to make a mockery of the law and the court and me with this tremendous blunder! How am I supposed to defeat him when this is what I have to work with-"

"Uh, Mr. Edgeworth, Sir?" Gumshoe cleared his throat, interrupting Edgeworth's tirade. "Do you, um, want a bandage or something?"

Edgeworth's mask of anger was instantly replaced by one of confusion. What in the world did he need a bandage for? Looking down at his hand, Edgeworth quickly understood.

"Why would you let me do that?!" he immediately questioned, waving his crispy fingers around, fanning them in the hopes of having the cool air quell the pain.

Gumshoe blinked.

"Well, it was either the coffee or my salary, so..." he murmured with a small shrug.

"Bandage. Now."

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

Reviews are most appreciated!

Feel free to send suggestions of your favorite parts that you might like to see come to life :)


	2. Medium Training

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of their characters.** Fireman Greg, though, is mine :)

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK**

Chapter 2: Medium Training

* * *

Case Tag: 1-4 (Turnabout Goodbyes)  
 _Quote: You want more pressure, huh?_  
 _Why don't you go down to the fire department and have them spray you with the hose?_

* * *

 **December 25, 2016, 10:15am  
Wright and Co. Law Offices  
Main Office**

The ringing of the telephone echoed throughout the fire department garage. It was Christmas Day, so the fire department had a bare-bones staff on call, meaning the station was primarily empty. It was quiet, with practically no calls coming in (which was always a good thing because that meant that no one was in trouble/sick/injured/etc.), so the firemen and women that were present were catching up on some much needed repairs, updates and cleaning throughout the firehouse. Fireman Greg Romero glanced up from the firetruck he was currently performing maintenance on and looked over his shoulder at the telephone on the wall a few feet behind him. He headed over to the ringing phone.

"This is Officer Romero. How can I help you?" Greg answered the phone amiably as he grabbed a rag and began to wipe the grease and grime off of his hands.

"My name is Maya and I'm a spirit medium," Maya Fey began to explain, her voice young and quite chipper.

Spirit Medium? Like someone who talked to ghosts? It wasn't the strangest thing he'd heard in his lifetime, but it certainly ranked up there.

"A spirit medium, eh?" Greg repeated. "We don't get too many of those contacting the fire station; so, what can I do for you, Miss Maya?"

"I need you to spray me with the fire hose!" Maya announced.

"Wait, what?" Greg asked, blinking, stunned. "Spray you with the fire hose?"

One hand on the phone, Maya's free hand balled into a fist, which she raised up so it was about level to her shoulders. Her voice was determined and it was obvious she was on a mission.

"It's part of my spirit medium training!" Maya declared. "I need to meditate while sitting under a powerful waterfall! Since there aren't any waterfalls around here, I need to find something else! A fire hose has more pressure than the shower at the office! Spray me with that so I can increase my medium abilities! I need it so I can help Nick win his cases! He'd be lost without me, you know."

Was this girl really serious or was this just some sort of prank? Greg really didn't know what to make of the girl on the other end of the line.

"Uhh...no?" his rejection sounded more like a question than a definitive answer. "I don't think I can do that...with the amount of pressure in that hose, it might seriously harm you..."

"But! But! But I need it for my medium training!" Maya protested.

Greg looked around, seeing if there were any other firemen in the garage that could handle this unusually strange request. Covering up the mouthpiece with his hand, he whistled over one of his coworkers.

"Hey, Captain," he said to the dark haired man that approached him. "Can you take this call? I have to finish up with the firetruck."

The captain accepted the phone from Greg, who dashed away to the opposite side of the firetruck. He could still hear the captain's conversation with Maya, though.

"This is the Fire Captain. How can I help you?" the captain began.

He listened as Maya repeated her request.

"You want to what?!"

Greg couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at the Captain's flabbergasted response. It was followed by a stern lecture.

Back at the Wright and Co. Law Offices, Maya hung up the phone with a frown. She headed back out into the main part of the office where Nick was currently watching television.

"The fireman yelled at me when I called."


	3. Doodles

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney, nor any of the characters.**

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 3: Doodles

* * *

Case Tag: 2-4 (Farewell, My Turnabout)

 _Quote:_ It's not actually a quote, but the image Maya drew on Shelley's calling card that is shown at the end of the case after Edgey catches Franziska at the airport of the last piece of evidence that never found its way into court

* * *

 **Date: ? ? ? Time: ? ? ?  
** **Location: ? ? ?**

Maya Fey leaned back against the wooden wine rack and sighed. She was _soooo_ hungry. She could kill for some burgers right now. Or maybe some ramen noodles. Or both. Either way, Nick was taking her out to an all-you-can-eat buffet after this whole ordeal was over and she was going to get _his_ money's worth.

Thinking about food was only making her hungrier. Maya tried to focus her mind elsewhere but, since food was something she was practically always thinking about, it wasn't going to be easy. If only she had something to do. Getting up from the cold, concrete floor, Maya headed up the couple of steps and tried the door handle, but found it locked. That kidnapper guy must have added a couple of new locks since she managed to sneak out and poke around the house a little while ago. Maya decided to try the card she found on the floor earlier to jimmy the locks open again but, this time, it didn't work.

Maya let out an angry huff at this. Darn! She really was hoping to head back into that living room. It had a sofa and a tv; if she was going to be a captive, she could at least be comfortable and watch the Steel Samurai or something and not be starving and bored out of her mind in a wine cellar.

Heading back down the stairs, Maya glanced around the room. She needed to find something to do to keep herself occupied until Nick could come and rescue her. Maya wandered up and down the rows of shelves, looking for something, anything, to do. Eventually, she came across a little shelf on the back wall of the basement. It didn't have anything fun or interesting on it, just a couple of markers and labels, presumably for the wine bottles before they were stored away in the cellar. With a shrug, Maya grabbed one of the markers and then took a seat on the floor.

She wasn't ashamed to admit that she wasn't the most artistically inclined person, but that never stopped her from any artistic pursuits. She drew fan art and tried her hand at fan fiction a time or two, mostly for the Steel Samurai (or whatever show had her interest at the moment). Pulling the cap off the marker, Maya stared at the pink card with the seashell emblem and thought long and hard about what she could draw. Steel Samurai? Evil Magistrate? Jammin' Ninja? Nickel Samurai?

A smile popped on to her lips. Maya instantly knew what to draw. There was one thing that all of the characters from her favorite programs had in common: Nick. She and Nick worked together to acquit Will Powers, the actor who played the Steel Samurai, when Jack Hammer, the actor who played the Evil Magistrate, was found murdered. And now, she and Nick were helping to prove that Matt Engarde, the Nickel Samurai, didn't murder Juan Corrida, the Jammin' Ninja (at least that's what Mia told Maya in the note she left for her after Maya channeled her to relay information about her situation back and forth to Nick).

It took her a bit of time to complete the drawing, using the shell as a reference point to sketch Nick's face and his trademark spiky hair. When it was done, Maya smiled and wrote "Nick" across the bottom of the card.

While it would only appear as a simple doodle to most, to Maya, it was a masterpiece.


	4. First Impressions

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 4: First Impressions

* * *

Case Tag: 5-3 (Turnabout Academy)

 _Quote: Upon presenting your attorney's badge to Apollo:_

 _Apollo: Oh, nice. Your attorney's badge! That's the first thing you want to present when you meet someone new. I heard that's what all lawyers do._

 _Athena:  
You heard that? From whom?_

 _Apollo:_  
 _Who else, Mr. Wright. Just remember, your badge comes first! See, Athena! Check it out! This is my attorney's badge!_

 _Athena:_  
 _(Ooh! That's so intense! I want to present mine like that, too!)_

* * *

 **April 22, 2028, 12:53pm  
** **Supermarket**

Apollo Justice was out and about, running errands for the Wright Anything Agency. The errands weren't for a case that the agency was working, oh no. It was in order to pick up cleaning supplies so that the office bathroom, as Mr. Wright put it, was shinier than the sparks that came from Klavier's guitar when it burst into flames during that concert last year. And, of course, both Trucy and Athena, magically had other engagements, thus leaving Apollo as the only one without an excuse to not be the one to have to clean the bathroom. Then again, it was either cleaning duty or practicing with Trucy for her upcoming performance. Given the two options, Apollo figured that it was safer to clean the bathrooms (even after their weekly Taco Night when it was an 'enter at your own risk' kind of deal) than practice with Trucy because the latter came with the possibility of being set on fire, shish-ka-bobbed, decapitated, injured, etc.

Running into a local store, Apollo grabbed a basket and began wandering through the aisles, picking up the numerous 'important' things that Mr. Wright (and the 'not so important' things that Trucy and Athena had also slipped onto the list) had scribbled down on the shopping list. His basket filling up pretty quickly, he hurried through the store. Heading down one aisle toward the back of the store, Apollo came across a sweet looking elderly lady who, despite her short stature, was trying to snag some toilet paper from the top tier of the shelf.

"Excuse me, dearie," she called over to Apollo. "Could you help me out, please?"

Apollo, not having noticed the woman since his face was buried in the shopping list in his hand, looked up with a start.

"Oh! Of course!" Apollo said as he ran over to the woman.

Using the additional (couple of) inches he had, Apollo reached up to the top of the shelf and secured the 12 pack of toilet paper for the woman. She smiled warmly at him as he brought it down and placed it in her cart.

"Thank you, young man," the woman said. "I appreciate your kindness."

Apollo let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his head, but smiled nonetheless.

"It's no problem, ma'am," he replied. "Happy to have helped."

"What's your name, sonny?" the woman questioned. "Do you work here? If you do, I'd like to tell your manager that you're such a thoughtful and caring young man and there needs to be more people like you working here."

"Actually," Apollo fished around in his pocket to pull out his attorney's badge. "My name is Apollo Justice! I'm a lawyer! And I'm fine!"

Essentially shouting in the woman's face with his chords of steel, but not realizing exactly how overzealous he was, Apollo was a tad bit confused when he saw the woman's pleasant expression transform into one of horror as she recoiled from the sudden auditory assault.

"Gee, look at the time," she mumbled, looking down at her wrist, even though she had no watch on to look at. "I have many more things to pick up here. I must be going now. Thanks again!"

The woman then hurried away as fast as her eighty year old legs could waddle her down the aisle. Apollo stood silently in his spot in the aisle, blinking in confusion. With his free hand, he checked his breath, but found that it wasn't the problem; it smelled like whatever breath mint Trucy stuffed in his mouth after lunch. With a shrug, Apollo stuffed his attorney's badge back in his pocket and continued his shopping.

 _Note to self: whatever advice Mr. Wright gives, do the opposite._


	5. Family Tradition

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **A/N:** A special shout out goes to **JordanPhoenix** for suggesting this prompt! It was on my list of ideas, so the suggestion made me get to it a little bit faster. Thanks and I hope you enjoy it! *Virtual hugs*

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 5: Family Tradition

* * *

Case Tag: 2-4 (Farewell, My Turnabout)

 _Quote:_ Franziska: _But I was dragged here by THAT prosecutor.  
_ _He even went so far as to grab me by the wrist the whole way here._

* * *

 **March 22, 2018, 9:35am  
** **District Courthouse, Main Entrance**

Phoenix Wright. Franziska von Karma's steel-blue eyes narrowed at the thought of her sworn enemy. Today would be the day. Today would be the day that she would destroy him in court and, by doing so, best both him and her "little brother," Miles Edgeworth. As a von Karma, her destiny was perfection and she was going to live up to that expectation, no matter what.

The first two times they met in court did not count, of course. The trial with the spirit mediums was a farce. And the murder at the circus? A joke (no pun intended like that irksome clown-though it would still be better than any of his jokes if it was...). Ergo, those two cases did not count. Her record was still perfect. Franziska would only accept perfect trials, with perfect evidence and perfect witnesses. Those two components combined led to a perfect verdict, which was what all von Karma family members demanded and expected.

"You're never going to win if that is what is going on in your mind, Franziska," a man's voice spoke from behind her.

Franziska whirled around to find a man in his twenties dressed sharply in a cranberry colored suit with a crisp frilly white cravat, the ruffles of which swayed lightly in the gentle breeze that brushed past the courthouse, standing at the bottom of the courthouse steps, looking up at her with an amused expression. The edges of his lips curling upward ever so slightly into a small smile only served to infuriate her more.

"Miles Edgeworth," Franziska said coolly. "I haven't the faintest idea to what you're referring."

She knew, but she refused to admit it.

"Hmph," Edgeworth headed up the steps to join her outside the courthouse main entrance. "Like I said yesterday, you have not changed one bit, Franziska. I can tell by the look on your face. Your reason for standing in court is to defeat Phoenix Wright."

"What of it?" Franziska challenged. "Is it not the von Karma family tradition to be perfect in every way? That includes obliterating our sworn enemies. In my case, that includes Phoenix Wright."

"You will never win if that is what your reason for standing behind the prosecution's bench is. It took me quite some time to learn that lesson but, now that I do understand where my shortcomings were, I want to share that wisdom with those I care about in order to save them from the same misguided path I had been walking down only a short time ago."

With the arrogant von Karma smirk on her face, Franziska also whipped out the patented von Karma finger wag.

"Perhaps that is true for you, Miles Edgeworth," she said. "But not for me. I am the daughter of Manfred von Karma, the prodigy. Nothing will stand in my way of perfection, including that imperfect, spiky haired-"

 _*BANG*_

With either prosecutor having time to comprehend what was happening, Franziska suddenly jerked back with a small shriek and fell to the ground.

"Franziska!" Edgeworth gasped.

The fear shot through his body like a painful lash from the icy blue haired woman's signature whip. He'd heard enough gunshots in his lifetime to know one when he heard one and that, undeniably, was a gunshot. Edgeworth dashed over to the fallen prosecutor, quickly looking her over as he cushioned her head on his leg while he knelt down on the ground next to her.

"Franziska..." his eyes roved over body, coming to rest on her white puffy sleeve, the shoulder of which was rapidly turning red. "You've been shot!"

Franziska, adrenaline coursing through her body by this point, merely looked over at her bleeding shoulder and shrugged. Well, more like attempted to shrug, as the movement of her injured shoulder caused her to grit her teeth in pain.

"It's only a scratch," Franziska protested.

She tried to sit up, but Edgeworth held her in her position.

"Miles Edgeworth!" Franziska shrieked. "What are you doing? Let go of me! I have a trial to run!"

"Franziska! How can you possibly worry about the trial?! You've been shot!" Edgeworth exclaimed. "You need immediate medical assistance-"

"I need no such thing. I am completely able to proceed with the trial."

"It is _not_ a von Karma family tradition to be shot in the shoulder and act like nothing happened!" Edgeworth shot back. "You may foolishly try to seek perfection, Franziska, but this...this...I cannot allow...not when your life is at stake..."

Having pretty much grown up together, Edgeworth and Franziska knew how to push each other's buttons. Anything to do with Manfred von Karma was sure to get Franziska's temper flaring. Taking advantage of the brief moment in which she had her defenses down, Edgeworth helped Franziska to her feet and then proceeded to walk forward, his hand securely holding hers in order to ensure she wouldn't escape back to the courthouse to try and prosecute the day's trial. The prosecuting prodigy soon came to her senses and, once she realized that Edgeworth was leading her away from the courthouse and not toward it, began to resist. However, only having one good arm didn't get her very far, as Edgeworth strengthened his grip on her wrist and continued dragging her down the courthouse stairs and pulled her across the sidewalk in the direction of the nearest emergency room: the Hotti Clinic.

* * *

Just a quick note to say thanks for all of the prompts! To anyone who has left a prompt for me to try out, I will try and get to it as quickly as possible, but I am a few chapters ahead (I have, for example, four more after this one already typed up and ready to go), so it may seem like a while until your prompt gets published, but I swear on Edgey's frilly cravat that I am working on it :) So, keep them coming!


	6. Self-Reflective Essays

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK**

Chapter 6: Self-Reflective Essays

* * *

Case Tag: 5-2 (The Monstrous Turnabout)

 _Quote:_

 _Athena:  
I can't believe Prosecutor Blackquill would stoop that low! I mean, to pinning the blame on a yokai?! He really wants a conviction at all costs!  
_

 _Apollo:  
(She could give a yokai a run for its money when she's mad...) _

_Fulbright:  
Yes, well... I have him writing a __self-reflective essay_ _as we speak!_

 _Athena:  
I doubt that'll teach him anything. _

_Apollo:  
Yeah, he'll probably just write "Dotard" a thousand times. _

* * *

**April 18, 2027, 1:00pm  
** **Detention Center**

Simon Blackquill gripped the pencil in his hand tightly, so much so that the yellow painted wood beneath his fingers began to crack beneath the pressure. There was a glimmer in his dark eyes, reminiscent of the shimmering blade of his sword, but it was not from amusement or joviality in any way. No, instead, it was irritation, something which his unwelcome visitor was completely oblivious to as he strolled back and forth across the room, his brown leather shoes squeaking merrily against the tiled floor of the detention center cell.

"Prosecutor Blackquill, Sir," Detective Bobby Fulbright rambled on.

Fool Bright had been yammering non-stop since the conclusion of the day's trial and Blackquill, quite frankly, was ready to pummel the cheery detective. He had tuned out the man quite some time ago, but, when he caught the occasional word from Fool Bright's tirade, Blackquill reaffirmed that it was absolutely nothing of importance.

"...I like to consider myself a very open-minded person," Fulbright continued speaking, though his captive audience refused to listen (not like that would deter him in any case). "But even I can't imagine that a yokai is responsible for the murder of Alderman Kyubi! You are a very talented prosecutor, Sir, so I fully believe that you can secure a conviction without having to state that some invisible phantom-"

Blackquill stifled a yawn, though his attempt to do so was really unimpressive.

"Get to the point, Fool Bright," he snapped. "I have much better things to do than to be forced to sit here listening to your pointless drivel!"

The prosecutor's foul mood, as usual, did nothing to damper the chipper spirit of the detective. He swirled around mid-step and faced Blackquill, standing in his customary stance, with his fists resting on his hips, chest puffed out and a blindingly bright smile lighting up his entire face.

"Ha ha ha! Prosecutor Blackquill!" Fulbright laughed. "Do I need to bring out my specially designed 'Jolt of Justice' again?"

Blackquill raised one jet black eyebrow at Fool Bright's question. The "Jolt of Justice" device was something that the moronic detective came up with and rigged to the shackles Blackquill wore when outside of the prison. A single press of the button, as the prosecutor learned less than an hour ago, delivered a "shocking" reminder to behave properly and not, well, act like a convicted murderer.

"You wouldn't," Blackquill growled.

"I would," Fulbright replied. "I'm going to help rehabilitate you in any way I can and if that means I need to resort to some 'shocking' methods, so be it. In justice we trust!"

Blackquill did not reply, instead envisioning Taka swooping down from her perch and pecking Fool Bright's eyes out. Smirking at that thought, Fool Bright mistook Blackquill's smile as something else entirely.

"I'm glad you agree, Sir!" he continued cheerily.

Blackquill, not having heard the last thousand or so words that Fool Bright had just spit out, shook his head and looked up at the detective.

"Agree? Agree to what?" he exclaimed.

"Why, the subject of your essay, of course!"

"My what?!"

"Sir, I'm going to help you turn into an upstanding, law abiding citizen of this great city!" there was an unmistakable fire burning behind the detective's yellow colored shades. "But you need to help me to help you, Sir! I'm glad to see you're on board with this and-"

"What on earth are you talking about, Fool Bright?"

Fool Bright's face immediately sobered and the radical change of emotions was almost unnerving. Blackquill suddenly felt like he was in school again and he was the misbehaving student who was about to incur the wrath of his teacher.

"You will write a self-reflective essay for me, discussing why you would resort to pinning the crime on the so-called 'yokai'," Fulbright explained in a very monotonous, deadpan tone. "You are a talented prosecutor, Sir, so I think it's important for you to look inside yourself to find the reason why you would use such tactics when you could clearly win the case without stooping so low."

"No. I refuse to do such nonsense-" Blackquill started to protest.

Fool Bright ignored the prosecutor.

"If you keep complaining, Sir," he said. "I'll make the minimum number of words 2,000 instead of a thousand."

"One thousand words?!"

"I can bump it to 3,000, if you'd like,"

"No," Blackquill said through gritted teeth. "One thousand is fine..."

Fool Bright's grin instantly returned.

"Great! I'll be back in a few hours to pick up your essay," he said as he headed toward the door of the detention center. "In justice we trust!"

Still gripping the pencil tightly in his hand, Blackquill ended up snapping the wood into two splintered pieces as Fool Bright strolled merrily out of the room.


	7. Baggage

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 7: Baggage

* * *

Case Tag: 6-5 (Turnabout Revolution)

 _Quote:_

 _EDGEWORTH:  
_ _I'm afraid she employed the old "Let's Stow Away in Mr. Edgeworth's Suitcase" trick._

 _APOLLO:  
_ _Whaaaaat?!_

 _EDGEWORTH:  
_ _Though it certainly explained why my suitcase was so heavy._

 _NICK:  
_ _Tell me you at least noticed it was heavier than usual._

* * *

 **May 18, 2028, 7:30pm  
Tehm'pul Hoh'tel Hotel**

He had not been designed for physical labor. Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth clenched his jaw tightly as he lugged his suitcase into his hotel room. He, of course, would be staying at a local Khura'inese hotel, Tehm'pul Hoh'tel, while Phoenix Wright, Apollo Justice, Athena Cykes and Dhurke Sahdmadhi would be ruffing it in some less than high class hotel (though, knowing his good friend, Phoenix, that probably meant sleeping bags on the cold stone floors of Tehm'pul Temple since he hadn't made arrangements prior to arriving in Khura'in like Edgeworth did).

That being said, the hotels in this land, apparently, didn't have bellhops at the ready like back in the States, forcing Edgeworth to have to bring his own bags up to his room. He was only on the second floor of the hotel, though, by the time he reached his room, it seemed like he was on the 99th floor. His suitcase felt so heavy and, after bringing it up the stairwell, Edgeworth's arms were sore and wobbly like gelatin. But he made it.

The hotel room was clean and quaint. It had a rustic feel, though that seemed to be the common theme throughout the entire country. It reminded Edgeworth of the décor and style of cultures in Asia, with the Asian country of Zheng Fa being one of the many locations that he visited during his work abroad. Dropping his carry-on bag consisting of toiletries and other necessities into the in-suite restroom, Edgeworth then dragged his large suitcase full of his suits, vests, cravats and other clothing essentials, through the intimate living room and into the adjoining bedroom. It took some additional effort on his part, but Edgeworth successfully picked the suitcase up and dropped it on the bed.

Letting out an exhausted breath, Edgeworth sat down on the bed and removed his ebony colored, custom made straight-from-Italy and obviously expensive dress shoes, and placed them neatly next to the cherry oak wood nightstand to the right of the bed. There wasn't much more that they could do that evening, save for preparing for the trial the next day. It was no use gallivanting around Khura'in all evening and then coming into court the next day completely exhausted and unable to execute a proper defense. That wouldn't do any good for anyone, especially not with the Defense Culpability Act in place. So, following a light dinner, the group bid each other good night and retired to their respective resting places for the evening.

After an hours long flight, the stress of the incident with Maya and his concerns about the impending trial, needless to say, Edgeworth was exhausted. Normally not one to ever sleep in his day clothes, he considered making an exception to this personal preference and just taking off his glasses and curling up under the covers as is. However, it appeared that his pajamas had other plans.

 _Zzzzipp..._

Edgeworth immediately lifted his head from the pillow he was resting on and looked down at his suitcase. He could have sworn he just heard the zipper move, though that would be an impossibility. _I must be overly tired,_ Edgeworth reasoned with himself. _That's probably why I think I heard the zipper move._ A staunch supporter of logic, that was a very reasonable explanation for hearing the zipper on his suitcase move. Then again, being friends with someone like Phoenix Wright had taught Edgeworth that there wasn't always a logical answer to everything.

 _Zzzzzzzzzziiippppp..._

This time, Edgeworth knew that it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him in a fog of exhaustion. He clearly heard the zipper move. Sitting up, Edgeworth scrutinized the part of the suitcase that was facing him and found, much to his dismay, that the zipper had, in fact, moved, as part of the suitcase was now opened.

"What in the world?" he muttered to himself.

Edgeworth sat quietly on the bed, his eyes completely focused on the suitcase in an attempt to catch the zipper in the act. That thought caused the prosecutor to frown. _I'm sitting here waiting to see if the zipper on my luggage moves,_ he considered. _I've been spending too much time with Wri-_

Before he could even finish his thought, right before his eyes, the zipper moved again. Edgeworth lunged forward and grabbed a hold of the pull tab, holding it tightly in its position.

"Hey!" a muffled voice retorted.

Edgeworth blinked. Did an inanimate object just...talk?

"Let me out, Uncle Miles!" the muffled voice continued.

Uncle Miles?! There was only one person that referred to him in such a manner. Releasing the zipper tab, the suitcase fully unzipped itself and the cover flipped open, revealing a very unexpected stowaway.

"Ta-da!" Trucy announced cheerily as she popped up from the suitcase.

"Trucy!" Edgeworth gasped in disbelief. "What?!"

Trucy unfolded herself from the suitcase and stretched out on the bed.

"Sorry, Uncle Miles, but I just had to come to Khura-in!" she explained nonchalantly. "Daddy wanted me to stay home but I couldn't. I had to come to help Polly with Dhurke and Daddy with Miss Maya!"

"Right, but why, pray tell, did you stuff yourself into my suitcase?!"

"Well, Daddy's suitcase is kind of old and lumpy. I figured yours would be nice and comfortable and I was right! Plus, your suits and your cravats make nice pillows."

Edgeworth closed his eyes and removed his glasses, rubbing his temples slowly. He suddenly had a headache. Even though she was adopted, Trucy was definitely Wright's daughter.


	8. A Formidable Opponent

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK**

Chapter 8: A Formidable Opponent

* * *

Case Tag: 1-4 (Turnabout Goodbyes)

 _Quote: (Examining the bookshelves in Nick's office)_

 _Difficult-looking legal books stand in a formidable row. They mock me.  
_ _I tried reading one and it made my head hurt. When I closed it, it slipped out of my hand.  
_ _Then my foot hurt too._

* * *

 **October 1, 2016, 12:20pm  
** **Wright and Co. Law Offices**

 _It's official_ , Phoenix Wright considered, his dark navy eyes skimming over the letter in his hands. It was a bittersweet moment when Nick received the legal documents acknowledging the transfer of the office title from the possession of his deceased mentor and friend, Mia Fey, to him. On one hand, he was excited to see his name written on the door, proclaiming to the world that he had become a lawyer, just like he had dreamed for years. However, at the same time, the only reason he had that office so early in his career was because of the tragedy that befell Mia. Then again, as his new assistant, Maya Fey, a spirit medium, mentioned after Mia left a note for her after Maya channeled her spirit, leaving the office in Nick's hands was what Mia wanted.

Standing in the main room of the office, Nick glanced around. Ever since he and Maya began to work together, the office really didn't feel as quiet and lonely. It was nice to have company. Well, company that actually consisted of real people and not just the plant that Mia loved, Charley.

"Well, Charley," Nick walked over to the plant, tossing his blue suit jacket on to the reception desk as he continued sorting through the day's mail. "Looks like it's you, me and Maya now. Don't worry. I'll make sure Maya doesn't drown you by watering you fifty times a day like she has been."

Sitting down in the desk chair, he put the junk mail aside. Discreetly ignoring the "rent due" letter, Nick found that a package had been delivered in addition to the regular mail. It was addressed to the Fey and Co. Law Offices. _Mia must have purchased this before she died,_ Nick mused sadly. Since the Fey and Co. Law Offices was now technically the Wright and Co. Law Offices, he figured he could open up the package. Tearing off the top of the package, Nick reached inside and pulled out a fresh new law book that Mia was planning to add to her already impressive collection.

"The Laws and Rules of Evidence," Nick read the cover aloud to himself.

Mia was always brushing up on her knowledge of the laws and statutes, so Nick figured that it would probably be a good idea to follow in his mentor's footsteps, in that respect at least. Not having much else to do (and trying to put off paying the rent for as long as he could), he cracked open the book and began to skim through some of the pages.

"...The Exclusionary Rule is a key component in the laws and rules of evidence, especially in dealing with the Fourth Amendment, which is protection against illegal search and seizure," Nick murmured as he read. "A part of the doctrine is the Fruit of the Poisonous Tree, which prevents illegally obtained evidence from being presented in court, though there are exceptions to this rule-"

Barely through the first couple of sentences and Nick's eyes were ready to roll back in his head, a nice addition to the headache that was beginning to pester him. Mia may have been more factual and detail oriented, but Nick, admittedly, was more of a "fly by the seat of your pants" type of guy (bluff all the way, baby!). Needless to say, this law book was a mighty adversary that was more suited for combat with a more formidable opponent. Like Edgeworth.

"Let's put you away on the shelf..."

Standing up from the desk chair and closing the book in his hands, Nick dropped the book, which subsequently landed on his foot. Being a book of considerable volume, the collision with his foot was quite painful, even though Nick still had his shoes on.

"YEOOWCH!"

Nick lifted up his foot and began hopping around on one foot, trying to quell the throbbing pain in the other. Balance not necessarily being his strong suit, he only managed to hop a couple of paces before tumbling to the carpet, landing next to Charley.

"Niiiick! I'm baaaack!" Maya called cheerily as she threw the door to the office open and skipped inside.

Taking a couple of steps inside, she stopped at the sight of Nick on the floor next to the potted plant.

"Nick!" she stamped her sandal-clad foot on the floor. "What are you doing? This is no time for a nap! I just bought a bunch of new things for the office so we can whip this place into shape! Let's go, Nick! I'm not going to be the one doing all the work around here!"

"Sorry, Maya," Nick said with a fake laugh. "I, uh, thought Charley, here, looked lonely and decided to keep him company..."

"Good idea, Nick!" Maya agreed, fists raised and a determined look on her face. "I'll go fill the watering can and we'll water Charley and spend some time with him before-"

"Actually, Charley is okay, now, Maya," Nick quickly interrupted.

With a slight wince from his bruised foot (and ego), he heaved himself up and off the ground.

"Let's see what you bought, Maya," he continued.

Maya then began showing Nick with much fervor and enthusiasm, all the things she'd just purchased (with his money). Only half listening, Nick's eyes drifted over to the menacing wall of law books. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the books. _I will defeat you,_ he silently pledged. _One day, I shall triumph._

"NIIIICK! YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME!"

* * *

This story actually had two quotes for the price of one! Kudos to anyone who caught the reference to case 1-3 where Nick says that Maya overwaters Mia's plant all the time if you examine it in the beginning of the case while at the office:

 _Phoenix:_  
 _Mia's favorite potted plant. Maya has been watering it so much lately it looks a little... swollen. She's either trying to make it grow... or she's perfecting her water torture technique._


	9. Persistence

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **A/N:** Okay, so I used a little creative freedom on this one from AA: Apollo Justice. So, in case 2, the old lady climbing the fence to People Park isn't identified, but I'm sure we could all guess who that might be :) Yep, our favorite wicked witch of the witness stand, Wendy Oldbag! Since it's funny to imagine it that way, Imma go with it. Enjoy :)

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 9: Persistence

* * *

Case Tag: 4-2 (Turnabout Corner)

 _Quote:_

 _APOLLO:  
_ _Looks like the old lady's at it again..._

 _OFFICER:  
_ _Look, I told you yesterday the park's off limits!_

 _OLD LADY:  
_ _And I told you yesterday this is how I go home! Ok. You want me to go around? How about giving me five bucks...like yesterday._

 _APOLLO:  
_ _(...The con artist strikes again...)_

* * *

 **June 15, 2026, 11:15am  
People Park, Entrance**

There were several reasons why getting into People Park was a necessity and why it was imperative that she was allowed inside. It was practically a life or death situation! Wendy Oldbag was not going to take no for an answer.

First of all, she lived a few blocks away from the park and it was usually the way she went home since traversing the path through the park shaved a few precious minutes off her time. Second of all, though she was certainly not a gossip (in her own mind, at least...), Wendy knew that a murder had happened in the park and she desperately wanted to sneak a peek at all the action. With all of the crimes she had been involved with, she could practically be a detective! Well, certainly a better one than that scruffy detective that was always hanging around her darling Edgey-poo...

While her heart would always belong to that handsome devil in the cranberry suit with the classy frilly white cravat, Wendy was also determined to get into People Park to get a glimpse at her new object of affection, that musical prosecuting heartthrob, Klavier Gavin. Of course, that rock n' roll racket was not her cup of tea, but that didn't stop her from falling under the spell of the sultry singer. Wendy was going to get into that park and see her cute little "Klavie" no matter what she had to do because none of those other screaming fangirls would ever catch his eye because those whippersnappers had nothing on her because back in her day, she was just the most beautiful girl in school and all of the boys wanted to be with her, including the dreamiest guy in school, who just so happened to be in a band and...*mentally rambles on and on and on...*

Standing across the street from the main entrance to People Park, Oldbag stared (though it was more like 'glared') intensely at the officer standing watch over the entryway, doing the job he was assigned by monitoring the comings and goings of all personnel into and out of the park in question. It was a good thing his eyes were focused elsewhere because one look at the expression on Oldbag's face could turn even the most macho of men into a man-puddle.

Like a woman on a mission, Oldbag strolled across the street and off to the side of the main entrance. The officer gave her a small smile and a nod, certainly not expecting any odd or disruptive behavior from a seemingly sweet and harmless old lady (if he only knew...), before returning his attention to the passing crowd. Once he looked away, Oldbag made a dash for the fence, channeling the days when she was the star athlete on the track team and she could run for miles and miles and, speaking of Miles, she was really wondering what Edgeworth was up to these days because she hadn't heard from him recently, even though she sent him a lovely bouquet and some collector's edition souvenirs from the Steel Samurai and...

"Ma'am!" the officer shouted, stunned at seeing an old lady suddenly attempt to climb up and over a fence. "Ma'am! You can't go in there!"

Oldbag just ignored the officer as he came running over to her.

"Ma'am! There's no entry to the park!" the guard started to explain as he tried to help Oldbag down from the fence.

Oldbag, persistent (or annoying, depending on one's perspective...) as always, wasn't having any of the officer's concern.  
"Now don't you tell me where I can't go, young fella! I always walk through this park on my way home!" she scolded him.

"Please, get down from there! You'll hurt yourself, ma'am!"

Despite her fidgeting and squirming as he pulled her down from the fence, the officer managed to successfully pull Oldbag down from attempting to hurdle the fence. In hindsight, however, it probably would have been safer to leave her hanging up on the fence post...

"You listen here, whippersnapper!" Oldbag began to release her special brand of justice. "This is the way that I get home! I just worked a long shift at the Gatewater Land because they had some overnight special event thing for the start of summer and I am pooped! Are you really going to deprive an old lady of her precious beauty sleep?! Not that I really need it, of course, because when I was younger, I was just the prettiest thing in the world! Everyone called me Queen Wendy and-"

The officer held his hands up in mock surrender, hoping to curtail the old woman's rant.

"No, ma'am, it's not that," he tried to reassure her. "It's just that there is a police investigation in the park and I am not allowed to let anyone inside."

"I know all about being a security guard, sonny!" Oldbag continued. "When I worked at Global Studios, I was the best security guard that the studio ever saw! Anytime anyone needed anything, they would always say 'go to Oldbag, she'll know what to do!' because that was the truth! And also my darling Klavie is going to be here any moment, so I can't miss him at all. Of course, my heart will always belong to my wonderful Edgey-poo, but, since he's busy right now, it won't hurt to flatter Klavier with the beautiful presence that is mine-"

The officer sighed, having a sinking feeling that nothing he could say would deter the old woman from her mission (whatever that was).

"Listen, ma'am, I'm really, really sorry but I can't let you go into the park," he said. "Is there anything I can do to _not_ have you try and climb the fence?"

Oldbag stopped mid sentence, thinking it over. Her expression completely sobered, causing the officer to shift uncomfortably.

"How about some cash for my trouble?"

The officer blinked before shaking his head and then fishing around in his left pants pocket for his wallet. He pulled out a five dollar bill.

"Um, all I have is five dollars..."

Oldbag snatched the green piece of paper from the officer's hand and began running down the street, waving her bounty back and forth as she ran. Maybe she could try again tomorrow...


	10. Say What!

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **A/N:** This chapter was inspired by a prompt sent to me by **HeroMan66475**. Thanks a bunch and I hope you enjoy! *Virtual hugs*

* * *

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 10: Say What?!

* * *

Case Tag: Dai Gyakuten Saiban, Case 3 (Translated: The Adventure of the Runaway Room)

 _Quote:_ User suggested prompt!

For those unfamiliar with this game, imagine Barok as Edgeworth and Naruhodou as Nick :)

FYI: I have not actually played Dai Gyakuten Saiban, but watched some English dubs online (I am crushed we missed out on this game...), so pardon any moments that may seem OOC. There will be several references to pop culture in this chapter. For fun, try and see if you can identify them all! I'll list them all out at the end, just in case :)

* * *

 **February 19, 1900, 12:45pm  
** **Scotland Yard**

Following the conclusion of the case of Cosney Megundal, legendary English prosecutor, Barok van Zieks, decided to pay a little visit to Scotland Yard in order to do some research. Having recently returned from a five year absence from the bench, he wanted to ensure that his prosecutorial skills were still as stellar as the local gossip tabloids proclaimed them to be. The trial yesterday had been somewhat of an eye opening experience, with a new light being shed on Japanese culture, courtesy of the young foreign exchange student with aspirations to become a defense attorney, Naruhodou Ryuunosuke. Though young and somewhat rash, Barok figured that Naruhodou would be a fine attorney one day, as the rookie's heart was in the right place and he seemed to genuinely believe in his client's innocence regardless of the circumstances.

With every officer, lackey and investigator alike all bowing in admiration and respect to Barok's presence as he grandly strode through the building, the prosecutor eventually made his way to the records room. Once inside, he closed the door behind him and set about his work. Being away from the courts for several years, Barok had numerous cases that he wished to look into and planned on spending a good portion of his day at Scotland Yard, something that he had done many times before. Plus, doing his best to remain as "crime-free" as possible over his five year hiatus, Barok was interested in discerning whether or not any developments had been made by Scotland Yard into major investigations such as the Jack the Ripper case.

Much to his disappointment, it appeared that no breaks in the case had occurred since the body of the last victim was discovered a few years ago. Barok returned the file to its drawer in the filing cabinet and then attempted to close the drawer in question, but found it jammed. Pulling the drawer out again, he tried to realign it so that it would close properly, but it was still quite stuck.

"In the name of Justice..." Barok murmured as he continued to work on the cabinet.

Extending the drawer nearly all the way out, he gave it one forceful shove, the cabinet banging backward against the wall behind it, which seemed to do the trick. The drawer successfully closed, but not before the force of the push caused some haphazardly stored evidence resting on a wall shelf a few feet above Barok's head to come crashing down. Unfortunately, due to his proximity to the shelf, the evidence came crashing down on him, hitting him directly on the head. Barok stumbled backward, ultimately losing his footing and falling down on his behind.

Hearing a ruckus emanate from behind the closed door of the records room, 10 year old Iris Watson glanced up from the mechanism she was currently tinkering with and looked over at the door in question with curiosity.

"Sir?" her cute little girlish voice quite the change from the standard adult male that could be heard speaking throughout Scotland Yard. "Did you hear that noise?"

Watson's counterpart, the infamous Sherlock Holmes (yes, he's really in the game), with his pipe to his lips as he stared out the nearby window and watching the hustle and bustle of the crowded London streets, turned his head to face her.

"Of course, my dear Watson," he replied in his customary cool and collected tone. "It sounded as though something tumbled off of a shelf in the records room."

Watson frowned as she looked from the records room to Holmes and back again.

"I believe I saw Prosecutor van Zieks enter into the room earlier," she mused aloud. "I hope he's all right..."

"He's very capable, Watson," Holmes reminded her. "But you may check in on him, if you'd prefer,"

Watson pushed her goggles up so that they rested just above her strawberry pink bangs and slid off the stool she had been sitting on before making her way over to the door of the records room. She carefully turned the knob and pushed the door open a slit, just enough to peek inside.

"Prosecutor van Zieks?" Watson called out quietly.

She did not immediately receive an answer, but, when she did, it was nothing more than a low groan. Alarmed, Watson's eyes darted around the room, but could not see much, as her vantage point was obscured by some shelves and cabinets. She scurried inside to have a better look. Rounding the corner of some cabinets, Watson came across Barok, who was lying on his back on the floor of the records room.

When Watson did not return from the records room as quickly as he would have surmised, Holmes turned away from the window with a frown. Finding the door to the records room slightly ajar, he decided to take a gander himself.

"I say, Watson," Holmes said as he strolled into the records room as if he owned the place. "What in the world is taking so long-"

He was admittedly surprised to find Watson on her knees, cradling the head of an unconscious Barok van Zieks.

"He must have been struck on the head when the evidence from that shelf tumbled down," Watson explained as she looked up at Holmes.

Holmes glanced around the floor immediately surrounding his partner and the unconscious prosecutor, examining the various items that had fallen from the shelf adjacent to the room's three occupants. Finding the piece of evidence he believed to cause the injury to Barok, he snatched it from the ground and held it up under the light.

"I deduce that this item here is our culprit," Holmes said confidently.

"Is that a brick?" Watson was more surprised than uncertain.

"Yes, my dear Watson, 'tis a brick," Holmes replied. "I figure that this was an item belonging to the dearly departed victim, 'Thrice-Fired' Morta, a poor bricklayer who met his demise only a few short days ago and was the impetus for the trial of Cosney Megundal that concluded only yesterday."

"Yes, that does seem likely," Watson agreed, turning her attention back to Barok. "But I fear that Prosecutor van Ziek may be injured..."

"Perhaps...oh, wait, there he is. Prosecutor van Ziek is coming around," Holmes motioned toward Barok, who was slowly beginning to stir.

"Pocket..." Barok groaned, bringing a gloved hand up to his head to rub it in an attempt to soothe the aches and pains there.

"Pocket?" Watson repeated. "Is there something in your pocket?"

"Pocket...monsters..." Barok murmured.

Watson and Holmes shared a perplexed glance.

"Pocket monsters?" Holmes repeated. "What the devil is he talking about?"

"Got...to...got to catch them all..."

Barok blinked, slowly coming back to complete consciousness. He, with some assistance from Watson, managed to sit up. He glanced between the detective duo, trying to ascertain exactly what happened, as the last few minutes were completely erased from his memory.

"Plummers," Barok stated, completely unaware of the jibberish he was spewing. "Plummers wear red and green overalls. They need to save the princess."

"Princess?" Holmes leaned over to Watson and whispered to her. "I think he hit his head harder than we thought."

Barok frowned, becoming irritated at the fact that Holmes and Watson didn't appear to understand anything he was saying.

"Wilford Warfstache!" he exclaimed, gesticulating wildly with his hands. "He is the king of FNaF!"

"Finn-aff?" Watson repeated. "I say, he's completely lost his marbles. Perhaps you should examine him, Watson."

Watson, a licensed physician despite her young age, crawled over to Barok and began to examine the prosecutor's grey haired head. Barok winced when she touched a sensitive spot in the area where the brick had struck him.

"Attention, duelists," Barok was becoming increasingly frustrated at the lack of communication. "My Grandfather's deck of playing cards has no dismal cards, except perhaps for Kuriboh..."

"He's sustained a nasty concussion," Watson informed Holmes. "We will need to get him home so he can rest and I'll prepare an ice pack to help reduce any swelling and tenderness, as well as an analgesic-"

Holmes, still holding the brick in his hands, tossed it up and down lightly. He was only half listening to Watson, with most of his attention locked on to the prosecutor who was spewing some irritatingly foreign sounding nonsense that was, quite frankly, beginning to annoy him.

"Yes, that would probably be a wise course of action," Watson pretended to agree. "But I have something that I'd like to try first."

Before Watson even had a chance to question what his plan was, Holmes took the brick and smashed Barok upside the head with it, knocking the prosecutor out cold once again.

"Holmes!" Watson shrieked. "What in the world was that for?!"

"It's elementary, my dear Watson," Holmes replied. "A hit on the head with a brick is what scrambled his brain, so, it is reasonable to believe that a second hit to the head would undo the previous scrambling."

"It doesn't exactly work that way-" Watson attempted to reply, but she was interrupted by Barok coming to.

"Why..." he began to say, rubbing his head in a similar fashion to the way he did earlier when he regained consciousness the first time.

"Awaken, my Death God of the Old Bailey!" Holmes urged, using the prosecutor's unfortunate nickname.

"Why...does my head feel like it's been repeatedly smashed into the prosecutor's bench?" Barok groaned.

"It...worked?" Watson was more appalled than impressed, by her partner interpreted it as the latter.

"Like I told you, Watson, it just works. You may have a medical degree and be considered a prodigy, but I," Holmes said with a victorious smirk as he tapped his temple. "Have my analytic reasoning and that is a crucial weapon in the arsenal of a detective."

"Detective Holmes, why is there a brick in your hands?" Barok questioned warily.

Holmes glanced down to the brick in his hand before returning his focus to Barok.

"To be continued," he said quickly, tossing the brick aside and dashing from the room.

Barok just watched him leave, feeling even more confused than before. This was certainly not how he imagined his day at Scotland Yard transpiring.

* * *

Reference Answer Key!

"Pocket Monsters..."/"Got to catch them all"-Pokémon (aka Pocket Monsters)

"Plummers wear red and green overalls. They need to save the princess..."-Mario Bros.

"Wilford Warfstache!"/"He is the king of FNaF!"-Markiplier (aka the King of Five Nights at Freddy's)

"Attention, duelists,"/"My Grandfather's deck of playing cards has no dismal cards, except perhaps for Kuriboh..."-Yu-Gi-Oh! the Abridged version

"...it just works..."/"To be continued..."-Jojo's Bizarre Adventure


	11. Too Much of a Good Thing

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the installments of the Ace Attorney series or any of the characters.**

 **A/N:** This is a prompt suggested by guest user **Lunarthrope.** It was also suggested by guest user **Nitrose Engalos.** Thanks for the suggestion! I hope you enjoy it! *Virtual hugs*

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 11: Too Much of a Good Thing

* * *

Case Tag: 2-4 (Farewell, My Turnabout)

 _Quote:_ User Suggested Prompt!

 _Maya:  
"_ _I'm so hungry even you look like a nice, juicy burger on a bun to me, Nick!"_

* * *

 **March 24, 2018, 11:53am  
** **Wright and Co. Law Offices**

Phoenix Wright didn't make his way to the office until nearly noon the next day, feeling completely exhausted, but in a good way. The trial of Matt Engarde was over and, most importantly, Maya had been returned safe and sound. Following the conclusion of the trial and Maya's subsequent rescue, Nick, Maya and Pearls went out for a big celebratory dinner, full of burgers, fries and pretty much anything else that Maya could think of (knowing the teen spirit medium like he did, that was a pretty extensive list of foods). They returned to the office afterward where Maya, being utterly wiped out from exhaustion, promptly passed out on the couch. Pearls couldn't even begin to think of leaving her precious Mystic Maya after the traumatic experience, so the sweet little girl had gathered some blankets and some spare couch pillows and curled up on the floor next to her beloved cousin. Having spent a night or two on the office couch himself, Nick knew the girls would be fine overnight.

It was a cloudy and grey day outside, so, with majority of the lights turned off in the office, it was actually pretty dark when Nick entered inside.

"Maya! Pearls! It's Nick!" he called out to the Fey girls as he flicked on the lights via the switch near the front entrance.

With the front room illuminated, Nick was a bit surprised to find the couch and floor empty. Both were devoid of their respective occupants, as well as any pillows and blankets they had been using. Opening his mouth to call out to Maya and Pearls again, Nick swallowed his shout upon hearing a small groan. It was soft and muffled, sounding like it came from the inner office. Were Maya and Pearls all right? Did De Killer come back to get Maya again?

In a panic, Nick rushed forward toward the inner office. Throwing the door open, he found Maya and Pearls on the carpeted floor of the office, looking like they had been having a sleepover party of sorts. Momentarily relieved to see that they were safe and sound, Nick's eyes slowly began to drift around the inner office, discovering exactly what Maya and Pearls had been up to overnight. Empty bags of chips and popcorn, candy wrappers, empty soda bottles and some empty pizza boxes littered practically every surface of the office. Nick's jaw dropped much like it would in court when his opponent would slice his argument in half like a samurai sword.

"Maya!" he gasped. "Pearls!"

Still groggy from her food coma, Maya rolled over from laying on her stomach and groaned once again as she rotated to rest on her back. She looked positively green and nauseous. Pearls, still asleep, snuggled in a little closer to her cousin and pulled the giant blanket up to her chin.

"Hi...Nick..." Maya mumbled.

Despite being quite annoyed at the food tornado that seemed to have whipped through the office last night, Nick couldn't help but chuckle at Maya's sad state. He figured the seemingly bottomless pit that was her stomach had to have a limit of some sort which she apparently hit last night. Carefully avoiding the wrappers, bags and other debris, Nick tiptoed his way over to Maya and knelt down next to her.

"Maya," he began to say. "Can you tell me why there is essentially the entire stock of the local supermarket on the floor of my office?"

"We got hungry..." Maya replied.

"Hungry?! How could you be hungry after the huge celebratory dinner we had after court yesterday?!"

"I was kidnapped, Nick! I couldn't eat for _days_ ," Maya reminded him in an overly dramatic fashion. "I had all that time to make for!"

"So, what did you end up eating?" Nick questioned as he surveyed the items on the office floor.

"Well, Pearls and I weren't really sure what to have, so I looked up some local fast food places on the computer," Maya began to explain. "We got some pizza and subs from the place down the street. Then we got some noodles from the noodle stand not too far from here. Oh! And on the way back from picking everything up, we stopped at the convenient store and picked up from chips and candy!"

"So, you're telling me you ate _everything_? Even after the super triple deluxe cheeseburger and large fries and triple scoop sundae you had at dinner?"

"Well, yeah, Nick! I have a separate stomach for pizza and snacks, duh!"

Nick let out a laugh.

"You better watch out, Maya. If you keep growing stomachs like that, you're not going to be able to fit in to your channeling costume anymore and I don't think the spirits you channel will be pretty pleased about coming back and being channeled in a body that's wearing a moo-moo."

"Hey!" Maya started to protest, jolting upward.

However, the nausea hit again and she fell backward against the pillow, groaning as she clutched her overly full stomach.

"I'll check on you later, Maya," Nick assured her as he stood up and began to make his way toward the inner office door.

"Don't think that the pizza has won, Nick!" Maya called out to him, thrusting one hand upward in one of the finger point gestures Nick would normally use in court. "Just like the Steel Samurai, I will rise again and conquer my foe!"

And with that, Maya fell back to sleep, the hand she'd been gesturing with falling back above her head. Nick smiled and shook his head as he reached the door, stepping out into the main office and closing the door behind him. It has been said that you can have too much of a good thing but Nick began to question that argument's validity because time with Maya was a good thing and it was something he could never have enough of.


	12. A Special Visitor

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **A/N:** This prompt was suggested by **ItsMuffinTime.** Thanks a bunch for the idea and I hope you enjoy it! *Virtual hugs*

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 12: A Special Guest

* * *

Case Tag: Post Spirit of Justice

 _Quote_ : User Suggested Prompt!

* * *

 **June 20, 2028, 11:45pm  
Khura'in-Inner Kingdom**

Apollo Justice barely made it to his bed before collapsing and instantly falling asleep. He was exhausted, courtesy of all of the work that he and Nahyuta had been doing in Khura'in over the past few weeks to begin to restore the country's justice system. With the way the Defense Culpability Act decimated the legal system of Khura'in, it was going to take quite a while until the country had some semblance of a normal court system. But, Apollo was certain that the work he and Nahyuta were putting into Khura'in was going to be worth it in the end, especially since Apollo knew that it would have made Dhurke proud of his boys.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep when he began dreaming. It was a sweet dream, one that transported him back to the days when he and Nahyuta lived with Dhurke in Khura'in. Close inspection of Apollo's face, which was buried in his pillow, showed a smile on his lips. Of course, there was no one to see the smile, well, except for one special visitor.

It was through a window that Apollo had left open to allow a cool breeze to drift in on the warm summer evening that the visitor gained entry into the room where he slept. The visitor watched Apollo with some interest, keeping a steady eye on the sleeping figure as Apollo rolled from his stomach to his back unceremoniously, flopping over like a fish out of water. The visitor froze in mid-step at the sudden sound of Apollo moving. Looking over at the man on the bed, the visitor eventually sauntered over to inspect the sleeping attorney.

The visitor eyed Apollo with much curiosity, which eventually got the best of him. The visitor carefully crawled up on the bed and hovered over the attorney, watching in silence. Apollo, stretching a hand up and over his head, brushed the chest of the visitor. Despite still being asleep, Apollo was confused by the sudden feel of something soft and silky. He lifted his hand again and reached out to see if what he felt was part of his dream. Whatever it was that was beneath his fingers was definitely real and this confusion caused Apollo to wake up.

"Mm?" he murmured as his eyes fluttered open.

The last thing he was expecting, as the sleepy fog dissipated from his brain, was to be face to face with someone...err, something...

* * *

Outside meditating after a long day of work, Nahyta was enjoying the warm summer night. The sunset had caused the temperature to drop a bit, but it was a pleasant temperature and one that the prosecutor was comfortable with. It was a peaceful night, with only the occasional soft chirp of a wind chime rustling in the breeze and the whisper of the water cascading down the rocks behind him as the ambiance surrounding him as he sat on a rock in a pond in the inner kingdom.

It was going to be a long process to restore the legal system of Khura'in back to its pre-DCA days, but, reflecting on the work that he and Apollo had already done and the things they had already accomplished over the past few months, he was confident in its restoration. In addition, it was nice to be working alongside the man he considered to be his brother-

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Nahyuta was jolted from his thoughts by a sudden loud and piercing scream, nearly falling off of the rock and into the water below.

"Apollo!" the prosecutor gasped before flying off the rock and in the direction of the other attorney's room.

Throwing the door open, Nahyuta burst into the room, carefully scanning the darkened room for Apollo. He didn't have to look too far, as the red dressed attorney was cowering against the headboard of the bed in the fetal position while a warbaa'd stood on the bed staring back at him. The normally stoic prosecutor couldn't help but chuckle at the sight in front of him. After relishing in the moment for another few seconds, Nahyuta flicked on the room lights.

With the visitor suddenly illuminated, Apollo found his cheeks adopting a hue that was similar to his fiery red outfit. His eyes drifted over to Nahyuta who stood by the doorway regarding him with a small smile.

"Uhhhh," Apollo tried to come up with an explanation for his current situation. "This isn't what it looks like?"

Nahyuta said nothing, instead calmly walking over to the warbaa'd and gently petting its head.

"RAAAWWWRRR!" the bird voiced its appreciation.

"This precious creature was probably drawn to your 'Snores of Steel'," Nahyuta informed Apollo, referring to his beloved 'Chords of Steel' voice training tapes. "It must have thought you were a fellow warbaa'd."

Apollo frowned.

"I don't snore _that_ loud," he pouted.

"Did you forget that we shared a room for some years as children? You had 'Chords of Steel' long before you began vocal training,"

Nahyuta gently nudged the bird off the bed and escorted it to the door.

"Unless you want another special visitor, I would close your window a tad so that our friend, here, cannot visit you again," he offered before departing from the room.

"Uh, thanks," Apollo replied.

He waited until Nahyuta was gone from the room to race over to the window and close it.

"I don't snore that loudly..." Apollo murmured to himself as he settled back in to bed for the night.

* * *

Back outside, Nahyuta returned to his spot on the rock to continue his meditations, though with a new friend to keep him company. The warbaa'd curled up on the grass on the edge of the pond and watched Nahyuta. The bird's interest was occasionally captured when he heard Apollo's powerful snores emanating from the attorney's room. Eyes still closed, by all appearances, Nahyuta was still deep in meditation. However, the edges of his lips were curled up in a small smile.


	13. Monk-ee See, Monk-ee Do

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **A/N:** This prompt was suggested by a guest user, **PrinPage.** Thanks for the prompt and I hope you enjoy it! *Virtual hugs!*

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 13: Monk-ee See, Monk-ee Do

* * *

Case Tag: 6-3 (The Rite of Turnabout) and Post SOJ  
Quote: User Suggested Prompt!

* * *

 **August 29, 2028, 6:45pm  
Khura'in-Justice Law Offices**

In order to alleviate some of the stress of essentially rebuilding an entire legal system from scratch, Apollo Justice and Nahyuta Sahdmadhi agreed that they could use a day off to recharge their batteries. Well, Apollo suggested they could use a day off and, after much deliberation (they are lawyers, after all), Nahyuta came around and consented to a day of relaxation as well. It was a nice and sunny day in the kingdom of Khura'in, so Apollo joined Ahlbi and Datz in hanging out and enjoying what the country had to offer. It had been quite some time since the last time the young attorney got to just enjoy his former home, so it was quite a treat to be able to see the sights and taste the cultural delicacies that could only be found there. The three also stopped by the bazaar to pick up some things they could use to decorate the Justice Law Offices. The office, since décor was the last thing on their minds at the moment, certainly could use some sprucing up, Apollo considered.

As the sun began to set, Apollo parted ways with Ahlbi and Datz, planning to return to the law offices to drop of his purchases before heading to his apartment for the night to catch the latest episode of the Plumed Punisher. Arriving at the door, Apollo fumbled around in his pockets for a moment to find his keys. Once he located them, he opened the door and headed inside the office.

The only light inside came from some candles that had been placed on the coffee table in the middle of the office between the two couches, indicating that Nahyuta was probably somewhere around. Glancing around the room, Apollo eventually found his monk partner. The red-clad attorney was taken aback by Nahyuta's current activity, making a similar face to the one he did in court when Klavier oh-so-elegantly bested his argument.

"Nahyuta!" Apollo gasped. "What are you doing?"

With a undoubtedly serene face, the lavender haired monk was seemingly in a deep meditation, though he looked like he was playing the game Twister...and losing. Or winning. Apollo wasn't quite sure. Legs back behind his head and his torso weirdly contorted through the middle, Nahyuta had his hands folded and twisted together. Apollo's back hurt just looking at his cohort's extreme position.

"Based on my position," Nahyuta began to reply, keeping his emerald green eyes shielded behind his closed eyelids. "It should be obvious to you, Apollo, that I am meditating."

Apollo cautiously stepped forward toward the coffee table and placed his bag of goodies down upon it. He cocked his head to the side as he watched Nahyuta with some interest.  
"Meditating? Did you actually spend the whole day meditating in the office?" Apollo questioned.

"Perhaps. Why does that shock you?"

"Well..." Apollo let out a nervous laugh. "I guess that's just not my idea of fun, is all..."

Nahyuta opened one eye to look at his friend.

"Have you ever tried meditation?" he questioned, though he already knew the answer.

"Well, no."

"You should give it a try, Apollo,"

Apollo stuffed his hands in his pockets and gave Nahyuta a little shrug.

"I don't know, Nahyuta," he said. "I'm not entirely that flexible..."

"Nonsense," Nahyuta replied. "Even the lowliest of monks can achieve such body control with proper training."

"But I'm not even a monk..."

Nahyuta did not reply, instead simply opening his other eye and looking at Apollo. The latter sighed.

"I guess it won't hurt to at least try, huh?" he said. "They do say monkey see, monkey do, right?"

"Just because I am a monk, it does not mean that I am a 'monk'-ey."

"Sorry, Nahuyta. I couldn't help myself."

Apollo headed over to where Nahuyta was seated on the ground and took a seat next to him.

"Now, to begin-" Nahuyta began to say.

He planned to instruct Apollo on how to obtain a simple pose so that he try meditating without having to delve into some of the more advanced meditation poses. Apollo, however, with his headstrong nature, already commenced trying to copy the very contorted pose Nahyuta was in. With some minoring grunting and groaning as Apollo tried to get his legs up behind his head, the room was otherwise quiet as Nahyuta watched in amusement.

 _POP!_

"Nahyuta?" Apollo's voice squeaked out.

"Yes?" Nahyuta replied.

"I...I think I'm stuck..."

"Yes, it does appear so."

"I...I'm hurt real bad..."

"I'm not surprised."

"I...I think I need a doctor."

"Yes, it would seem like it."

Gracefully unwinding himself, Nahyuta rose from his spot and headed toward the door. He paused, discreetly glancing back over at Apollo and the odd position he was stuck in. A small smirk appeared on his lips and he let out a little chuckle before heading out the door.


	14. Divine Retribution

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 14: Divine Retribution

* * *

Case Tag: 3-5 (Bridge to the Turnabout)

 _Quote:_

 _Bikini:  
Well, well, well! That's a Demon-Warding Hood! Acolytes are highly susceptible to possession by evil spirits, you know.  
That's why we always wear these for protection. _

_Edgeworth:  
Oh, I see... _

_Bikini:  
What are you waiting for? You won't get any protection just by holding it, you know! Put it on already! _

_Edgeworth:  
No! I can't...! I was just...! _

_Bikini:  
... Ha ha ha ho ho ho! _

_Gumshoe:  
Ho ho ho! It's like it was made just for you, Mr. Edgeworth! _

_Edgeworth:  
What do you mean by that, Detective!? _

_Bikini:  
It looks absolutely marvelous! You've just got to keep it on for a while! _

_Edgeworth:  
(Is this some sort of divine retribution...?) _

* * *

**February 8, 2019, 4:22pm  
Hazakura Temple, Main Hall**

Being on the opposite side of the law and defending criminals rather than prosecuting them was a surreal experience for Miles Edgeworth. _So, this is what my life might have been like if that egregious DL-6 incident had not occurred and I became a defense attorney like my father,_ the cranberry clad attorney considered as he and his faithful detective, Dick Gumshoe, traversed the snowy terrain of Hazakura Temple. With his 'frenemy' Phoenix Wright in the hospital recovering from his nasty spill into the frigid waters of Eagle River, Edgeworth assumed the role of defense attorney until Wright could get back on his feet. With the conclusion of court for the day, Edgeworth returned to Hazakura to do some more investigating. He would leave no stone unturned.  
A man of logic, the whole 'spiritual' and 'paranormal' thing was uncharted territory for the prosecutor. The irrational nature of the whole case was somewhat irksome but, at the same time, Edgeworth was always one to be open to expanding his already vast knowledge. He was looking to speak to the woman in charge who, apparently, despite these freezing temperatures, was dressed in a bikini. Entering into the Main Hall of the Temple, Edgeworth and Gumshoe came upon a pleasingly plump woman in white. She looked down sadly at the tiled floor beneath her sandal clad feet and let out a deep sigh.

"Hey! Hello there!" Gumshoe addressed the woman, apparently already acquainted with the robust female. "Um, so how are you feeling?"

"Alright, I suppose," the woman replied, looking up at Gumshoe.

She paused, having noticed Edgeworth standing beside the detective.

"Huh? Who is this?"

"!" her question caught Edgeworth a bit off guard. "My name is...Miles Edgeworth."

The woman's sad expression immediately disappeared and was replaced with a rather cheerful one.

"My my my. A handsome boy such as yourself if always welcome!" she sighed again. "If circumstances weren't so tragic, I might just..."

Edgeworth jumped in in an attempt to halt that sentence before it could reach an uncomfortable conclusion.

"I'm sorry to trouble you," he said, pausing for a brief second, as he felt a bit foolish at having to ask his question. "But I'm looking for a woman in a bikini."

"Well, you have found her," the woman replied. "Now, what can I do for you?"

Edgeworth blinked.

"...I'm sorry, but I don't see any bikinis..."

The woman laughed, her entire body shaking like a jello mold.

"Ha ha ha!" she smiled at Edgeworth. "If you ask nicely, I might give you a peek, big boy. Wa ha ha ho ho ho!"

Gumshoe nudged Edgeworth gently.

"Um...Mr. Edgeworth?" he whispered. "This is the head nun, Sister Bikini...she's the witness."

The prosecutor's face adopted a hue that nearly matched his that of his trademark suits.

"...Why didn't you tell me that earlier!?" he snapped. "This is exactly why your salary keeps on getting cut!"

Gumshoe flinched.

"Nngh...my stomach is already growling in protest..." he whined.

Bikini spoke up before Edgeworth could say anything further.

"So...um...what's the latest about my beloved Iris!?" she questioned, concern and urgency in her voice.

"Well, first," Edgeworth replied. "I want to hear what you know."

He proceeded to ask Bikini a series of questions, getting straight into the matter at hand. Once he deemed the information he had gathered sufficient, Edgeworth let his curiosity continue the conversation. Turning to Gumshoe, who held his briefcase, he withdrew the white hood he received from Wright. He hadn't the faintest idea what the purpose of the hood was, so Edgeworth figured it would be prudent to inquire about it to the head nun. Turning back around, Bikini, having seen the hood in his hands, addressed the situation before he could even get his question out.

"Well, well, well! That's a Demon-Warding Hood!" Bikini was oddly jolly about a topic that seemed like it would be the antithesis of jolly. "Acolytes are highly susceptible to possession by evil spirits, you know. That's why we always wear these for protection."

That was certainly the last answer he was expecting, so Edgeworth was, admittedly, surprised by Bikini's explanation.

"Oh, I see..." he responded.

Of course, that led him to conjure up numerous additional questions regarding the whole subject, but Bikini had a question of her own to ask first.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked him. "You won't get any protection just by holding it, you know! Put it on already!"

Edgeworth's eyes darted back and forth between the hood and Bikini. She didn't seriously expect him to put that forsaken thing on his head, did she?!

"No! I can't...!" he tried to protest. "I was just...!"

Surprisingly strong for such a tiny woman, Bikini managed to get the hood out of Edgeworth's hands. Before he could register what was happening, she grabbed him by the cravat, pulled him down to her level and then forcibly stuffed his head inside of the hood.

"...Ha ha ha ho ho ho!" Bikini laughed merrily, proud of her work.

"Ho ho ho!" Edgeworth heard Gumshoe cackling from behind him. "It's like it was made just for you, Mr. Edgeworth!"

Edgeworth whirled around to face the detective.

"What do you mean by that, Detective!?" he questioned.

"It looks absolutely marvelous!" Bikini assured the flustered prosecutor. "You've just got to keep it on for a while!"

Keep it on? With Larry hanging around the temple, there was no way Edgeworth was going to do anything of the sort. If that imbecile caught sight of him like this, Edgeworth knew he would never hear the end of it. Then again, Eagle River wasn't too far from here and Wright would probably enjoy the company of his good friend, Larry, while both would be recovering from a spill into the raging river if he could not promise to keep his ever-flapping trap shut. If Larry just so happened to have an "accident," so be it. Now that, Edgeworth considered, would be divine retribution.


	15. Courtroom Manners

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 15: Courtroom Manners

* * *

Case Tag: Pre-5-1 (Turnabout Countdown)

 _Quote:_

 _Athena:  
_ _Mr. Wright? Can I go and give that prosecutor a smack?!_

 _Phoenix:  
_ _What?! No! Do we need to review Courtroom Manners 101 again?!_

* * *

 **December 16, 5:50pm  
** **Wright and Co. Law Offices**

It was the night before his new associate, Athena Cykes, would be making her courtroom debut, so Phoenix Wright thought it would be best to do a bit of review before sending her off into the sometimes scary and intimidating legal world. It wasn't that he thought she wasn't capable of taking care of herself; oh no, on the contrary, he wanted to ensure that she didn't, to put it nicely, overdo it. Athena was very headstrong and fiery, just like her appropriately colored hair would suggest. While those would be helpful traits in producing a spirited defense, Phoenix had an inkling that, if the prosecutor pushed her buttons the wrong way, that spirit might just storm across the courtroom and backhand the prosecutor across the face.

"Okay, Athena," Phoenix glanced over at the girl, who was sitting on the couch in the main entrance of the office.

He paused, glancing over his shoulder at Apollo, who was watering Charley the plant.

"Hey, Apollo, care to join us?" Phoenix asked. "Since you're the lead defense in tomorrow's trial, it probably wouldn't hurt to review your stuff, right?"

Apollo Justice considered this fact for a moment.

"Good point, Mr. Wright!" he said in his typical enthusiastic manner. "I'll be right over."

After tossing the watering can in the sink in the bathroom, Apollo joined Athena on the couch. Her fists clenched tightly, she looked at Phoenix with intensity.

"All right, Mr. Wright! Let's do this!" she declared.

Phoenix gave his junior attorneys a nod of acknowledgment. He headed over to the desk and scooped up the book he had placed on top of it earlier in the afternoon.

"Courtroom Manners 101," Phoenix began, flipping open to the first page of the book. "All right, Apollo, Athena, what are some things that you should _not_ do to the opposing prosecutor?"

"Uh, smack him in the face?" Athena blurted out.

Phoenix closed his eyes briefly and let out a sigh. That technically wasn't wrong, that just wasn't the answer that he was looking for.

"Yes, that's a good start," he replied.

"How about insulting the prosecution, Mr. Wright?" Apollo declared. "Mr. Gavin calls me Herr Forehead all the time and I want to call him something back but I don't because it's bad manners to insult the prosecution and-"

Phoenix sighed again. He knew this was going to be a _long_ study session. A very long one.


	16. Paying a Debt

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **A/N:** This prompt was suggested by **AceAttorneyFantic.** Thanks for the prompt and I hope you enjoy it! *Virtual hugs*

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 16: Paying a Debt

* * *

Case Tag: Post 5-5 (Turnabout for Tomorrow)  
 _Quote:_ User Suggested Prompt!

 **February 26, 2028, 11:35am  
** **Cosmos Space Center, Courtyard**

Sitting on the grassy fields just beyond the Cosmos Space Center, Apollo Justice had his focus on the sky above, a small smile on his face. They did it; Solomon Starbuck and his team made it back into space. It was a surreal moment to see the rocket lift off and fly up and away, sparks shooting every which way as the rocket was propelled up and out of the atmosphere. It also was a triumphant moment because all of the obstacles that had to be overcome in order for the space mission to go on. Specifically, dealing with the death of Clay Terran and the UR-1 murder case dealing with the death of Athena Cykes' mother, Metis. The trials for both cases had been long and arduous, as well as very emotionally taxing. Looking up at the sky, Apollo took it as a reminder that even the darkest of times could be overcome.

There was a soft padding of footsteps coming up behind him and, moments later, Apollo felt a hand gently come to rest on his shoulder. Glancing up, he found Athena smiling down at him.

"Can I join you?" she asked cheerily.

Apollo nodded in affirmation, so Athena took a seat next to him on the grass. They sat quietly for a few moments, their eyes turned to the sky, until Athena spoke.

"Wasn't the rocket launch just awesome?!"

"Absolutely!" Apollo agreed, smiling brightly.

"I know Clay would have been proud," Athena said with a small smile.

Apollo gave his fellow lawyer a single nod of agreement before turning his attention back up to the aquamarine skies above.

"Your mom would have been proud too," he added quietly.

"She would have, wouldn't she?"

Both young attorneys had been through a great deal over the past few months, both having to face tremendous losses that were both connected to the Cosmos Space Center. Perhaps, however, with the success of the new mission that Starbuck and his crew achieved, it was also possible for the two of them to put these past problems behind them and blaze a new path forward.

"You know, Athena," Apollo cleared his throat, trying to find the words to say to his friend and coworker. "I'm sorry I had to put you through the trial and everything. I mean, you wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone like that, especially someone as important to you like your mom and-"

Athena placed a hand gently on his arm.

"I get it," she assured him. "You had doubt. I have extra sensitive hearing, you know. I could sense the discord in your heart, Apollo."

Apollo let out a laugh and rubbed the back of his head nervously, just as he would as if he was in court and Prosecutor Gavin managed to point out a flaw in his argument.

"Guess you can't keep secrets around a lawyer with extra sensitive hearing!" he commented.

Athena grinned.

"Nope!" she agreed.

"Well, how about now? There's no discord in my heart because I know the truth," Apollo continued.

The attorney in yellow paused and cocked her head slightly to the side.

"There's no discord, Apollo, but there is a small hint of sadness I'm picking up," Athena informed him.

Apollo ran his fingers over his bracelet.

"Like I said, I feel bad about putting you through that whole trial and everything," he explained.

Athena did not immediately reply.

"I know a way you can make it up to me," she eventually said, a smile forming on her lips.

* * *

 **February 28, 2028, 12:20pm  
** **Wright Anything Agency**

With a big bowl of popcorn on her lap, Athena sat on the couch in the office of the Wright Anything Agency, excitedly awaiting the entrance of Trucy, who was going to do a run through of the first draft of her upcoming magic show for her.

"Okay, Athena!" the young magician called out to her from the private office. "Are you ready for the run through?!"

"I'm sooooo ready, Trucy!" Athena proclaimed with much enthusiasm. "Let's do this!"

Trucy happily skipped out, holding the script she was working off of. She stopped in front of the couch and, clearing her throat, she imitated a fancy announcer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you the fabulous show that will amaze and astound you: Trucy in Gramarye-land!"

Athena clapped as Trucy bowed and then began the run through of the act. A few minutes into the performance, the villain was supposed to make a debut after hearing a certain line of dialogue but no one appeared.

" _I said_ ," Trucy placed her hands on her hips and frowned, her tone increasing in volume. "There is no way that you will defeat the magical power of Troupe Gramarye!"

Dragging his feet, Apollo finally made his way out into the main office. The sight of him instantly caused Athena to burst into laughter.

"What do you think of the costume, Athena?" Trucy bounced up and down, her hands clapped together in delight.

The costume for the actress that would eventually play the role of the villain in the stage show, Apollo was dressed in a black and purple bunny costume, complete with a fuzzy cottontail, rabbit ears and fishnet stockings. The expression on his face clearly displayed his displeasure, which made it all the more comical to the two ladies.

"You're such a cute little bunny, Polly!" Trucy giggled.

Apollo sighed. He definitely paid his debt to Athena by wearing this costume and helping Trucy with her magic show, but at what price? His dignity. Goodbye, dignity. It was nice knowing you...Apollo just hoped that Mr. Wright didn't return to the office at this moment or else he would never live this down.


	17. Misinterpretations

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **A/N:** This chapter is from a prompt courtesy of **NNinja.** Thanks so much for the idea and I hope you enjoy it! *Virtual hugs*

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 17: Misinterpretations

* * *

Case Tag: Post 3-5 (Bridge to the Turnabout)

Quote: User Suggested Prompt!

 _Iris:  
_ _It was so sweet of you and everyone else to come visit me the other day.  
_ _Of course I was happy that you constantly had your eyes on me, but...  
_ _I felt kind of bad when the little one slapped you so hard you had a nose bleed..._

* * *

 **March 5, 2019, 12:30pm  
** **Wright and Co. Law Offices**

"So, where are you going, Nick?" Maya Fey asked.

Hanging out in the Wright and Co. Law Offices, Maya and Pearls were finishing up their burgers and fries while Phoenix Wright was putting some files in a briefcase, which was resting on top of the desk in the main room of the office. Phoenix glanced over his shoulder at the two girls.

"I was actually headed down to the detention center," he cleared his throat. "To, um, visit a client..."

Maya paused mid-bite. She instantly knew whom he was going to see; there was only one person that could cause Nick to become flustered like that: Iris. The presence of the young acolyte in their lives was certainly something that they were still processing, as Nick realized that his ex-girlfriend was an imposter and had used their relationship for an ulterior motive and Maya learned that her aunt Morgan was, well, a conniving, scheming and dastardly person who was only interested in using her children for her own personal gain. The whole incident was a lot for anyone to take in; Maya was still processing the whole thing as well. But, at the end of the day, she knew she needed to remain strong for Pearls' sake.

She slipped a glance at her dear cousin Pearls, who was happily munching on a french fry. Maya knew that, no matter what had transpired between Nick and Iris, he was going to help her out in anyway that he could as an attorney and as a friend. He even agreed to help her out with her subsequent trial for her role in the whole debacle. That was something to be proud of, she figured; Nick was a good guy like that.

"Pearls and I will come with you, right, Pearly?" Maya announced.

Phoenix turned around to face the Fey girls. He smiled.

"Thanks, Maya," he replied.

"We can get ice cream on the way back to the office!"

"Yeah! Right, Mr. Nick?"

Phoenix sighed.

* * *

 **March 5, 2019, 1:00pm  
** **Hotti Clinic**

Maya's head whipped up as Nick emerged from the examination room at the Hotti Clinic, a big white bandage on his nose. She tossed aside the magazine she had been thumbing through and hurried over to the blue clad attorney.

"Are you okay, Nick?" Maya immediately questioned.

"Yeah," Phoenix said, his voice sounding a little off due to the bandage pinching his nose. "It was just a nose bleed. My nose isn't broken or anything."

Maya clapped her hands together.

"Oh good! That's a relief!" she said cheerily.

"Where's Pearls?"

"Oh...she felt really bad about slapping you and making your nose bleed, so she headed back to the office to make a special treat for you. I think she was going to make cupcakes or something..."

"You know? She packs quite a wallop for such a cute little girl," Phoenix commented, lifting a hand to gently touch his bandaged nose.

The worst part was that he hadn't even seen it coming. Phoenix found himself staring at Iris, still trying to comprehend how he had been completely fooled by the trick the two girls played on him when Iris and her identical twin sister Dahlia had traded places all those years ago. It was a purely innocent act, as finding out Dahlia's true nature completely killed any lingering feelings he may have had buried deep down from all those years ago, but Pearls completely misinterpreted the reason behind it.

 **...EARLIER THAT DAY...**

 _"Mr. Nick!" the young spirit medium pushed up the pink sleeve of her dress. "How could you do that to Mystic Maya!"_

 _Phoenix barely had time to turn in his seat, preparing to ask Pearls what she was talking about, when it happened._

 _*SMACK*_

 _Both Iris and Maya gasped, the first from shock, the latter from a combination of shock and embarrassment. Pearls then darted from the room before Phoenix or Maya could say anything to her._

 _"Shoot! Nick!" Maya started to say._

 _Phoenix turned his head and that's when he felt some droplets hit his hand, which was resting atop his briefcase on his lap. Was that...blood?_

 _"I'm bleeding?!" he squealed. "Why didn't you tell me I'm bleeding?!"_

 _"I wasn't expecting Pearly to hit you that hard!" Maya retorted._

 _"Um...is that a common occurrence?" Iris' timid voice questioned. "The little one striking Feenie like that?"_

 _"Pearly doesn't like Nick to talk to any other girls besides her and me," Maya replied. "She thinks Nick is my 'special someone'."_

 _"You're very lucky," Iris replied with sincerity._

 _Maya flushed a deeper color red than Dahlia's hair._

 _"Nick!" she quickly turned her attention back to Phoenix, who was flailing one hand about while the other held his nose trying to stop the bleeding. "We should get you to the ER! That nose looks pretty bad."_

 _"Do you think it's broken?! I hope it's not broken! I really don't want to go back to the hospital. I mean, I just spent a bunch of time there after falling off the bridge and..."_

 _Phoenix rambled on as Maya helped him from the room._


	18. One Last Question

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **A/N:** This chapter was suggested by **Just .In Stories**. Thanks so much for the prompt and I hope you enjoy it! *Virtual hugs*

* * *

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 18: One Last Question

Case Tag: Post 1-5 (Rise from the Ashes)  
Quote: User Suggested Prompt!

 _Ema:_  
 _This must be the victim's blood, right?_

 _Phoenix:_  
 _Either that, or Edgeworth cut himself peeling an apple._  
 _What's Edgeworth doing with a knife like this anyways?_

 _Ema:_  
 _Hey! Maybe he spends his weekends roughing it in the wild!_

 _Phoenix:_  
 _Edgeworth? In the wild? I think my fruit-peeling theory is more likely._

 _Ema:_  
 _Are you kidding? I always pictured him as an outdoorsman._

 _Phoenix:_  
 _(Now there's a scary thought...)_

* * *

 **February 26, 2017, 7:18am  
** **International Airport**

Ema Skye sat in the boarding lounge of the airport, excitedly perusing through several of the pamphlets and brochures she had received from her sister highlighting all of the sights and attractions of the new school she would be attending in Europe while Lana served her prison sentence for her role in the SL-9 incident and the recent case also connected to that incident. While it was going to be difficult to leave Lana and everything and everyone she knew and loved at home behind, she was admittedly pretty thrilled to have the opportunity to travel to Europe. It was something she had longed to do, but was unable to due to the circumstances she and Lana had been living in for some time now. Plus, Ema was dying for the chance to study the forensic science techniques that were used throughout the world. She was going to become the best scientific investigator one day, so she knew she needed to be well versed in all of the latest techniques, methods and equipment.

"Ema!"

Ema's head snapped up at the sound of her name being called out. She broke out in a huge grin at the sight of a man in a blue suit with black spiky hair coming her way.

"Mr. Wright!" Ema popped out of her chair to meet him.

"I wanted to stop and see you before you headed off to Europe," Phoenix Wright explained.

He gave her a small gift wrapped box with a fluffy blue bow on it.

"Oh, and I got this for you," Phoenix continued. "Hopefully this will help with the long plane ride."

"Thanks, Mr. Wright!" Ema said. "This is so nice of you!"

She quickly tore through the gift wrapping and opened up the present, happily discovering that the gift was a brand new forensic investigation book. Ema couldn't help but smile as she thumbed through the pages. This was so awesome! She was definitely going to have the book finished by the time the plane landed in Europe.

"Thanks again, Mr. Wright!" Ema said again. "This book is great! I love it!"

"It appears we had the same idea, Wright," an elegant man's voice commented.

Both Ema and Phoenix turned to look at the owner of the voice.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Ema was stunned at the prosecutor's presence, but in a good way.

"Hey, Edgeworth," Phoenix greeted his frenemy. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit Ms. Skye before her departure," the ruffled prosecutor replied.

He handed Ema a gift box as well, one that was so pristinely wrapped that it looked as though Edgeworth may have snagged it from a store display on his way over to the airport. It had red striped wrapping paper and an intricate white ribbon bow on top.

"This is for you, Ms. Skye," Edgeworth presented the gift to the young girl.

"Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth!" Ema said quietly, her Edgeworth-fan-girl side getting the best of her.

Opening up the present, Ema found an elegant (and presumably quite expensive) tea pot and two matching tea cups.

"They're beautiful!" she gasped.

"Tea is a very important staple in some European cultures," Edgeworth explained. "I wanted to ensure that you had an appropriate tea set for your travels."

"I love it, Mr. Edgeworth," Ema repeated. "Thank you so much! Both of you! Thank you!"

"A forensics book," Edgeworth mused aloud as Ema carefully packed her gifts away in her carry-on luggage. "Very nice selection, Wright."

"Thanks, Edgeworth," Phoenix replied. "I thought it would be a good thing to read on the long flight."

Ema turned back around to face the two attorneys.

"You guys are so great! I'm really going to miss you," she paused. "Mr. Edgeworth, before I go, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Edgeworth replied with a single nod of acceptance.

"The knife that Mr. Wright and I found in your car," Ema began to say. "What did you use it for? Mr. Wright said you would only use it for peeling fruit, but I think you use it when you're out in the wild 'cause you're a wilderness survival master!"

Edgeworth looked at Wright, giving him that same stare that he often did in court, one of displeasure and annoyance mixed with a dash of interest that openly wondered "how on earth do you come up with this nonsense?" He then turned back to Ema.

"Yes, Ema, you are completely correct," Edgeworth replied. "I am secretly an outdoors enthusiast and that knife was part of my survival kit, which I will need to replace before my next excursion into the wilderness."

Ema was practically bouncing on her toes.

"I knew it! See, Mr. Wright!" she said. "Didn't I tell you Mr. Edgeworth was the coolest?!"

"Oh yeah, he's great," Phoenix murmured.

A small smirk appeared on Edgeworth's lips.

"Come now, Mr. Wright," he said. "There's no need to be jealous."

"Jealous?!"

 _"Attention, Flight 358 is now boarding,"_ the PA announcer declared.

"Oh! That's me!" Ema gasped.

She quickly gathered up her luggage and started running through the boarding lounge to get in line to board her flight.

"Thanks, Mr. Edgeworth! Thanks, Mr. Wright!" Ema called out to the two attorneys.

Phoenix and Edgeworth watched until Ema was safely on board her plane. Once she was, they casually headed out of the boarding lounge.

"So," Phoenix began to say. "You're a wilderness master, eh?"

"Perhaps," Edgeworth replied. "Who are you to say that I'm not?"

Phoenix smirked.

"Well, if I recall correctly, that same so-called wilderness expert used to not participate in gym class in elementary school on days when we'd go outside after it rained because he didn't want to get muddy."

"I'm not sure what you're referring to," Edgeworth sniffed.

Phoenix did not reply, merely smiling in triumph. Fruit-peeling knife for the win.

* * *

Don't forget to check out my gofundme page to help me raise money to get my novel published! There's information about it on my author page or PM for more info.


	19. Headlines

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of its characters.**

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 19: Headlines

* * *

Case Tag: 1-1 (The First Turnabout)

 _Quote:_

 _Mia:_  
 _I can practically see the headlines now: "Harry Butz, Innocent!"_

* * *

 **August 4, 2016, 9:27am  
** **Kurain Mountain Apartment Complex**

Mia Fey woke up bright and cheery. It was the first time in a long time since she had seen a trial end on such a satisfying note like the previous day's court proceedings did. The Not Guilty verdict was courtesy of her rookie partner, Phoenix Wright. The man in the blue suit sporting the spiky hair was a genius, with a "strike fear into the hearts of evildoers" mentality, though it was obvious he could be a bit reckless at times. Taking on a murder case in your court debut? Difficult and probably unthinkable for most, but, then again, Mia considered with a smile, Wright wasn't most people. He not only took on the murder case, but he came out victorious, too. Mia was certainly looking forward to the newspaper headlines that morning. They were sure to proclaim the victory won by the Fey and Co. Law Offices and that was definitely something to smile about.

Slipping on her black satin robe over her tank top and sleep shorts, she headed to the door of her apartment to see if the newspaper had been delivered quite yet. Much to her delight, a rolled up paper in its customary orange packaging greeted her when she opened the door, laying on the 'welcome' doormat outside on the ground in front of her apartment door. Mia grabbed the paper and then made her way into the kitchen to peruse the paper while making her morning coffee.

As she predicted, the morning's headlines were certainly worth celebrating over.

"Wright, Lawyer, keeps innocent Butz out of prison."

You just couldn't buy great press like that.


	20. Doomed

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the installments of the Ace Attorney series or any of the characters.**

 **A/N:** This amazing chapter was suggested by **JordanPhoenix.** Thanks and I hope you enjoy it! *Virtual hugs AND cookies!*

* * *

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 20: Doomed

Case Tag: Post 3-5 (Bridge to the Turnabout)  
 _Quote_ : User Suggested Prompt!

 _Gumshoe:_  
 _I made reservations at a first class French restaurant tonight!_

* * *

 **February 10, 2019, 7:00pm  
** **Tres Bien Restaurant**

He hadn't planned on going until Maya and Pearls dragged him by the hand (literally). Phoenix Wright sighed as he looked up at the ginormous glittery letters that displayed the name of the restaurant for all to see: Tres Bien. Just looking at the place made his stomach churn, for reasons even beyond the garish and over the top décor.

"Come on, Nick!" Maya rushed past him, Pearls on her heels. "Let's go! I'm starving!"

"Look, Mystic Maya!" Pearls pointed inside the restaurant as she looked through the glass doors. "There's Mr. Scruffy Detective!"

Detective Dick Gumshoe, to celebrate the conclusion of the case and Maya's rescue, made reservations for everyone at what he deemed to be a "first class French restaurant." If he only knew. Maybe that was just his way of trying to get Miles Edgeworth, his trusted business associate, to come out with all of them; for the refined prosecutor, though he had loosened up quite a bit, he still preferred the finer things, including dining. Ah, well. Even if the food at the restaurant tasted like it had been picked out of the dumpster four days ago, it was sure to be a fun night hanging out with his good friends, right?

The girls had already headed inside, so Nick figured he should probably catch up with them before Maya and Pearls got into too much trouble (again). Letting the front door to the restaurant close behind him, he heard it immediately open again.

"What a foolish fool with no manners," a woman's voice commented.

"Leave it to Wright to have absolutely no common courtesy," a man's voice agreed.

Turning around, Nick saw Franziska von Karma and Edgeworth behind him.

"Weren't you taught that it is polite for a gentleman to hold a door open for a lady?" Edgeworth chided him.

He opened the door to allow Franziska to enter, following her moments later.

"I'm surprised to see you two here," Nick commented as the three of them entered into the lobby.

Edgeworth cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed at this fact. Franziska looked as though she was about to give him an appetizer full of whip.

"Well," Edgeworth stumbled to find the words. "I, ergo, *throat clear*, Franziska and I, since we were a part of this case, thought we would join Ms. Fey in celebrating her safe return and her not guilty verdict."

Nick smiled. Oh, Edgeworth. Couldn't you just come out and say that you just wanted to spend time with your friends?

"Well, I'm glad you decided to come," he said instead.

"Hey, Wright!" Gumshoe waved him over, his over-enthusiastic gesture nearly knocking over the chandelier hanging above the table where he, Maya and Pearls were seated. "Come on over!"

The good detective's eyes shown brightly and his chest puffed out with pride when he saw Edgeworth and Franziska behind the blue clad attorney. They actually came!

The three lawyers slid into the empty chairs at the table and began perusing the menu. Maya, meanwhile, was making her way through the basket of rolls that had been delivered to the table a few minutes prior. Nick winced as he watched her chomp on the hard-as-rock bread, hoping he didn't have to rush her to the dentist for an emergency broken tooth repair job.

Yep. Just like he thought earlier when Gumshoe announced the reservations, Nick knew this dinner was doomed.

"Bounjour, mon aimes!" a very flamboyant and shrill voice called out.

Nick's skin began to crawl. It was Jean Armstrong. Yep. Doomed.

"Ah! It is monsieur handsome lawyer and," Armstrong stopped mid-sentence and mid-twirl on his way out from the kitchen, his eyes leaving Nick's face and traveling to another person in the table. "Mon dieu! Who is this gorgeous gentleman?"

Nick's eyes followed Armstrong's, coming to rest on the individual sitting next to him. He had to bite his tongue to keep himself from bursting out laughing. Edgeworth, however, noticed Nick's expression and instantly flushed a shade of red that mirrored that of his trademark suits.

Things were about to get interesting.

"Yeah, I can't do this," Edgeworth declared, removing his dinner napkin from his lap and placing it on the table as he rose from the chair.

"Wait, Mr. Edgeworth! You can't leave yet!" Gumshoe stated, his halo of ignorance preventing him from reading into why Edgeworth was so eager to leave. "We're just about to order!"

If Gumshoe made it out of this evening alive, it would be a miracle.

Nick looked back and forth between Gumshoe and Edgeworth before taking a peek at Armstrong who, in all his pink glory, winked and blew a kiss at the frilly prosecutor, a la Miss April May, the witness in a case a few years ago. With that gesture, the spiky haired man could no longer contain himself and burst out laughing. That earned him a death glare from Edgeworth and a full helping of whip from Franziska.

It was just like he thought. Doomed. Well, except he was the one who was doomed, not the evening. It probably wasn't going to end well for him, but it was definitely going to be oh so worth it.

* * *

Happy Easter to all who are celebrating today!

Don't forget to check out my kickstarter campaign :) All support/pledges are much appreciated!


	21. The Stuff of Legends

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of its characters.**

 **A/N:** This is another awesome prompt from **ItsMuffinTime.** Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this one too! *Virtual hugs AND cookies!*

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 21: The Stuff of Legends

* * *

Case Tag: AAI-3 (Ace Attorney Investigations, The Kidnapped Turnabout)

 _Quote:_

 _Edgeworth:  
_ _They say couples who cross this bridge together will find happiness. Or so the Gatewater Land pamphlet says._

 _Kay:  
_ _But you'd think they'd already be happy because they were able to come together._

 _Edgeworth:  
_ _Logistic aside, I wonder who came up with this tale and when? This bridge doesn't look old enough to be the stuff of legends._

 _Kay:  
_ _Well, some things are better left uninvestigated, don't you think? Ignorance is bliss!_

* * *

 **April 1, 2019, 2:41pm  
** **Wright and Co. Law Offices**

Miles Edgeworth dropped by the law offices of his longtime frenemy, Phoenix Wright, to return some of the evidence he still had in his possession when he took over the defense while Wright was temporarily indisposed during the case dealing with the murder that occurred up at Hazakurain Temple. After a one month trip overseas and the ensuing headache of one case after another before he even had a chance to unpack his suitcase, Edgeworth was relieved to finally have the opportunity to discard some materials that he was no longer in need of.

"Be right there, Edgeworth!" Wright called from the inner office. "I'll be out in just a few minutes!"

Knowing Wright like he did, Edgeworth knew that a "few minutes" would probably be closer to twenty minutes or so. Grabbing a newspaper off of the reception desk, with a sigh, he resigned himself to waiting for his friend and took a seat on the couch in the main lobby of the office suite. Opening up the first page, a little piece of paper fell out, fluttering to the floor; apparently, he grabbed a few additional pieces of paper besides the newspaper.

Putting the newspaper aside, Edgeworth leaned down to scoop up the fallen piece of paper, finding that it looked familiar. It was a pamphlet for local amusement park, Gatewater Land. Edgeworth's eyes roamed over the pamphlet, trying to forget about the case he had recently dealt with there, eventually coming to rest on the information concerning one of the park's tourist attractions.

 _"_ _Come see the famous bridge to Gatewater Land—and don't forget to bring your 'special someone!' Legend says that couples who cross this bridge together will find happiness!_ _How romantic!_ _"_

Edgeworth frowned. Reading over the information again, something struck him as oddly familiar in the wording. Special someone? Where had he heard this phrase before?

Scrutinizing the page closer, examining every nook and cranny, the prosecutor also noticed that this pamphlet appeared to have been doctored. The information concerning the Bridge of Love, as it apparently was called, seemed to be on a piece of paper that was glued to the pamphlet. Carefully picking at the edges of the paper, Edgeworth managed to successfully remove the superimposed piece, revealing the original information beneath it.

 _"_ _Cross the bridge to Gatewater Land for exciting fun, games and entertainment! You will love to spend time in this place of fun and amusement, where the goal is to achieve happiness for one and all!"_

"Hmm..." Edgeworth murmured to himself.

Someone had deliberately tampered with this pamphlet in order to pretend there was some special romantic legend behind the bridge leading into the amusement park, but it had to be more than a prank, stating that this message had been found on the other pamphlets at the park too. This was quite the conundrum.

"Mr. Nick!" a cute girlish voice called out as the door to the Wright and Co. Law Offices burst open. "I'm back!"

Moments later, Pearl Fey skipped inside. She stopped at the sight of Edgeworth on the couch, smiling sweetly at the prosecutor.

"Hi, Mr. Edgeworth!"

"Hello, Miss Fey," Edgeworth greeted warmly (at least, with as much amiability as he could muster). "What have you been up to?"

"I was out at the park," Pearl explained. "I was doing some meditating for my spirit medium training and, when I was ready to leave, I came across these really pretty flowers!"  
Edgeworth turned his attention to the bouquet of flowers the young acolyte had picked. It was a fragrant array of color and design and quite lovely.

"They are very lovely, Miss Fey," Edgeworth said earnestly. "Are you planning to put them here in the office? The room is certainly lacking in décor and could use some sprucing up."

"Actually," Pearl adopted the smile that always appeared on her angelic face anytime she was about to talk about the relationship between Wright and her cousin, Maya. "I got these for Mr. Nick to give to Mystic Maya! He's her 'special someone,' and needs to give her gifts to show his undying love and devotion to her!"

"Special someone?" Edgeworth repeated.

He looked from Pearl to the piece he removed from the pamphlet and back again. The edges of his mouth curled up in a smile and the prosecutor let out a little chuckle.

"Miss Fey," Edgeworth began to say. "I need you to be honest with me."

Pearl put the bouquet of flowers on the reception desk behind her. She turned back to face Edgeworth, nervously biting at her thumb.

"Yes, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Did you have anything to do with the story behind the bridge to Gatewater Land being a spot for couples to cross in order to find happiness together?" Edgeworth questioned, his voice stern but with a hint of amusement.

"I did it, Mr. Edgeworth," Pearl admitted with a shameful expression on her young face. "I thought it would be a good idea to have Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick get some happiness together after everything that happened last month Mystic Misty and, so, I came up with the idea of the bridge at Gatewater Land and made hundreds of copies of the paper, just in case and..."

Pearl's voice trailed off. She raised her head to look at Edgeworth.

"Are you going to tell Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya?"

As much as he tried to fight it, Edgeworth couldn't help but smile at the sweet little girl in front of him.

"It will be our little secret, Miss Fey," he said. "Legends have to begin somewhere, after all, do they not?"

Pearl smiled.

"Thanks, Mr. Edgeworth!" she said happily before dashing off to get a vase for the bouquet.

Relaxing back on to the couch, Edgeworth grabbed the newspaper and finally began to read it.

Well, mystery solved.


	22. Definition of Insanity

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.** What I do own is a love for Wendy Oldbag because she is the origin for a lot of gems in the games.

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 22: Definition of Insanity

Case Tag: Pre-1-3 (Turnabout Samurai)

 _Quote:_

 _Maya:  
Huh? Where's that old windbag? _

_Phoenix:  
Odd of her to leave her post... _

_Oldbag:  
(H-hey!) _

_Maya:  
Nick! That was her! _

_Oldbag:  
(S-stop! Whippersnapper!) _

_Phoenix:  
Y-yeah. Sounds like she's chasing after that boy. _

_Oldbag:  
Natch! _

_Maya:  
Uh oh, she tripped! _

_Phoenix:  
(Maya sure looks happy...) _

* * *

**October 2, 2016, 8:30am  
** **Global Studios-Main Gate**

Sure, the form fitting security guard outfit wasn't exactly conducive to running, but that wasn't going to stop Wendy Oldbag from practicing her sprints at the quiet main gate to Global Studios. Those darned whippersnappers...she was going to get them! Sure, they may have had the advantage of youthful energy and exuberance, but she was Wendy Oldbag! When she was younger, she had been the star athlete on the track team and all of the other racers always looked up to her and she ran in numerous races and she…

Tying up the laces on her running shoes, Oldbag did some jumping jacks and push ups to get herself ready for her runs. Those weird little fanboys had finally met their match! No one could beat Wendy Oldbag! She had the eye of the tiger. With a little practice, she would be running circles around those whippersnappers!

###

Arriving at the studio for the morning, Will Powers met Penny Nichols on his way to the main gate from the employee parking lot.

"Hi Ms. Oldbag-" the action star began to say.

His words stopped when he saw the old woman dashing back and forth in front of the security booth like a mad woman. What in the world was she doing?

"You better watch out, you whippersnappers!" the two employees heard her yell.

Will turned to look at Penny, who was watching the spectacle with amusement.

"Um, is she okay?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sure she's fine," Penny replied with a small giggle. "I think what we're seeing is the definition of insanity."

Yeah, that seemed like a pretty good description. With a shrug from both parties, Will and Penny headed into the studio.


	23. Foolishness

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 23: Foolishness

Case Tag: Post 1-4 (Turnabout Goodbyes)  
Quote:

 _Gumshoe:_ ** _  
_** _Mr. Edgeworth came in to wish me a happy New Year's the other day!  
_ _Talk about a pleasant surprise, pal! He said..._

 _Edgeworth:  
_ _Whoooooooooooop! Detective Gumshoooooooooooooe!_

 _Gumshoe:  
_ _...then he hung his head low and walked out the door. Kinda strange if you ask me..._

* * *

 **January 1, 2017, 11:50am  
** **Criminal Affairs Department**

There was a certain feeling of festivity, cheeriness and hope in the air. Snow had fallen overnight, turning the city into a white kingdom of frost, the sun shining merrily overhead, glistening brightly off of the mountains of soft, puffy snow. The new year, which had begun less than 12 hours ago, had started off nicely.

Miles Edgeworth shoved his hands into his pockets as he casually strolled from the prosecutor's office to the police department a few street over. The previous year had not ended well for him. First, he was on trial for murder, then he confessed to the murder of his father believing he had been the one who let off the fateful shot that killed him; however, with the help of frenemy Phoenix Wright, the new year was able to start on a much better note. Edgeworth no longer had to wake each night to the recurring nightmare that had kept him sleepless on many a night. It was the first time, in a long time, that he didn't feel so hopeless and empty; it was a remarkable feeling.

Granted a new lease on life, Edgeworth was doing his best to take the advice that Wright had imparted on him at the end of his trial (or rather, the lesson Maya Fey tried to share with him) and be happy and enthusiastic like Detective Gumshoe. It was going to take quite some time, but he was committed to changing himself for the better, little by little. Edgeworth planned on starting this new year off the right way, by visiting his loyal friend and wishing him a happy new year.

Arriving at the police department the next block over, Edgeworth headed inside, thankful for the warm gust of air that greeted him from the vent overhead. Peering through the glass doors as he brushed some snow off of his boots, the prosecutor spied the detective inside the Criminal Affairs Department, sitting at his desk. Detective Dick Gumshoe immediately noticed Edgeworth upon entry and waved cheerily at his friend and coworker.

"Happy New Year, Mr. Edgeworth!" he called.

Edgeworth's lips adopted a small smile. Standing in the doorway, he cleared his throat before responding.

"Whoooooooooooop! Detective Gumshoooooooooooooe!" Edgeworth shouted in an unexpectedly loud voice. "Happy Neeeeeeeeeewwwww Yeeeeeeaaaaarrr!"

Gumshoe was admittedly shocked by this, his jaw actually dropping open.

"I feel foolish..." the frilly prosecutor murmured to himself.

Before Gumshoe could reply, Edgeworth hung his head low and turned to leave, heading right back outside into the cold. Strange, the detective considered, but a nice gesture, especially coming from someone has guarded and socially uncomfortable as Edgeworth.

At least it was a start.


	24. Unmasked

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of its characters. ** The only thing I do own is a true appreciation for how many amazing quotes and moments are from Turnabout Samurai.

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 24: Unmasked

Case Tag: Post 1-3 (Turnabout Samurai)  
*This quote is actually from the credits after 1-4, Turnabout Goodbyes, but it has to do with what happens after 1-3, so I'm using that as the case tag*

 _Quote:_

 _Cody: But...you know. I snuck into the studio the other day.  
And I saw her...the one inside the Pink Princess suit!  
Ugh! What a dog! It was kind of a shock for a boy of my tender age._

* * *

 **January 23, 2017, 12:12pm  
** **Global Studios-Employee Area**

Slipping in through the storm drain in the Employee Area at Global Studios, Cody Hackins popped up from the floor and dusted himself off. He was excited beyond words. Today was the day he was finally going to see the Pink Princess. While he admired the Pink Princess for her amazingly powerful and graceful fighting skills as she acted as guardian of Little Olde Tokyo, there was something extra special about this new heroine that appealed to Cody and his friends. Why couldn't the girls in his class at school be like the Pink Princess?! If they acted more like her, then maybe Cody and his friends would want to hang out with them more. Right now, they were just girls with cooties. Gross.

Now, the Pink Princess, she was a real girl. Beautiful but deadly and, man, could she fight! Cody found himself smirking as he recalled the last live action show he visited with his friends; the Pink Princess vanquished her enemies with a Princess Strike and a Princess Chop! Maybe he could ask her to come with him to his school dance this spring!

Cody hid behind one of the spare backdrops to wait for the Pink Princess to come his way. He readied his digital camera, looking up from the device as he heard some talking coming from down the hallway. It was a girl's voice-the Pink Princess! She was almost here!

Peeking out from behind the backdrop, Cody watched as the Pink Princess walked into the Employee Area, heading toward one of the dressing rooms. Once the starlet passed by and disappeared into the room, he darted out from his hiding space and made his way to the dressing room. Quietly and discreetly opening the door to the room, Cody then poked his head inside. Awe-struck, the only thing he could do was watch as the Pink Princess took a seat on the stool positioned in front of the vanity and began to remove her mask. The boy's grin only widened when he realized that he would soon be able to lay eyes on the woman inside the suit; he knew she had to be just as beautiful, cool and amazing as the Pink Princess!

Once the mask was removed, Cody's grin instantly turned into a jaw drop. What?! This had to be a joke!? This couldn't be the Pink Princess! She was all hairy and with big, man shoulders! She looked like a dude! Ugh! What a dog!

Not sure how to react to the sight in front of him, Cody quickly closed the door and then ran back through the storm drain and out of the studios.

##

Will Powers, swearing he heard something at his dressing room door, turned from the mirror, the Pink Princess mask still in his hands after removing it.

"Penny?" he asked, thinking the production assistant whom he had been chatting with as he made his way back to the employee area needed him.

Not hearing a response, Will shrugged and continued to slip out of the Pink Princess suit.


	25. Hitchin' a Ride

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of its characters.**

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 25: Hitchin' a Ride

Case Tag: 6-6 (Turnabout Time Traveler)

Quote:

 _Nick:_

 _E-Edgeworth! I figured that car belonged to you.  
_ _But when did you become Maya's chauffeur?_

 _Edgeworth:_

 _It's nothing like that. I just happened to run into her en route, and picked her up.  
_ _And by "run into her," I mean she jumped out in front of my car. I nearly ran her down._

* * *

 **September 21, 2028, 10:47am  
** **Sprocket Park-Entrance**

It shouldn't have been a surprise after knowing him for all these years that trouble had an uncanny ability to find Larry Butz, Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth considered. Yet, here he was, currently en route to the scene of yet another crime that Larry was mixed up in. How the man managed to do this time and again was something that even Edgeworth couldn't comprehend. Actually, strike that; Edgeworth knew exactly how Larry got himself involved in situations like this: a woman. As the old saying, one that originated back to his days in elementary school, goes, _when something smells, it's usually the Butz._ Truer words couldn't have been spoken.

Cruising along the road, Edgeworth was nearing the entrance to Sprocket Park, the place where the murder had transpired and thus would need to be investigated. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a young woman clad in pastel purple and pink, with long black hair flowing down her back. Edgeworth briefly wondered if that was Maya Fey, the dear friend and assistant of his longtime frenemy, Phoenix Wright. He thought she was back in Kurain Village, taking over as the Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique and adjusting to life back in the States after her long training session overseas in Khura'in. Mulling over these thoughts, Edgeworth didn't happen to see that the young woman, who was, in fact, Maya, had noticed his easily recognizable sports car flying by and decided to hitch a ride with the frilly prosecutor. And, of course, she asked for a ride in true Maya Fey fashion.

It was a flash of purple and black in front of his car that jerked Edgeworth out of his musings. Slamming on the brakes, nearly pressing the brake pad all the way down through the floor and on to the street below, the sports car squealed to a halt mere feet away from where Maya stood in the middle of the street. Hands glued to the wheel, his fingers turning white from the immense pressure he was gripping the steering wheel with, Edgeworth could hear his heart pounding in his ears. His breathing was coming in anxious gasps, eyes bulging out of his head and beads of sweat popping up across his forehead. He dodged a murder charge once and he had no desire to press his luck again with a vehicular manslaughter charge.

Regaining enough composure to look up at Maya, Edgeworth stared at the girl, who was still standing in front of his car. She smiled and waved before hurrying over to the passenger's side door of the car.

"Hi, Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya called out to him. "Are you heading out to Sprocket Park?"

Edgeworth swallowed the giant lump that had formed inside of his throat at the near collision that just occurred. Letting out a breath, he wrenched his fingers off of the steering wheel and adjusted his glasses, proud of the amount of self-control he had to keep his hands from shaking too noticeably.

"Hello, Miss Fey," Edgeworth's voice cracked, causing him to immediately clear this throat. "Yes, I am en route to Sprocket Park."

Smiling as she looked at him, Edgeworth quickly discerned what Maya wanted. With a sigh, he asked the question he knew she was waiting for.

"I take it you're on your way as well; would you like a ride?"

"Thanks, Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya said cheerily as she plopped into the passenger's seat. "You're so smart! How'd you know that's where I was going?"

Letting out another sigh, Edgeworth released the break and the car began to move forward, at a much slower speed this time.

"Let's just say," he said. "the conclusion just ran me right over."


	26. Troublemaker

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of its characters.**

 **A/N:** This prompt was suggested by **yankeegal13**. Thanks for the prompt and I hope you enjoy the story! *Virtual hugs*

* * *

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 26: Troublemaker

Case Tag: Post 5-4 (Turnabout Storyteller)

 _Quote:_

 _Blackquill:_  
 _Hmph. For a lawyer who's versed in psychology, you're too full of weak points._

* * *

 **May 14, 2028, 10:47am  
** **Wright Anything Agency**

It was a quiet day at the Wright Anything Agency, something that Athena Cykes wasn't entirely used to. The office was usually buzzing with chatter from Apollo or Mr. Wright, or the various sounds that would come from Trucy when she was practicing her magic tricks. A quiet office was a new one.

Having recently completed the Bucky Whet trial, which was a victory, of course, Athena was all caught up on her caseload and paperwork at present. Standing in the lobby, hands on her hips, she looked around the room, figuring that the office could use some TLC. Pushing up her canary yellow sleeves, Athena began to tidy up the room.

A few minutes in to clearing up some of the clutter, Athena could hear the bell on the office door jingle as someone arrived while she was in the other room.

"Coming!" she called out in her typically cheery manner.

Dropping a pile of Trucy's magic props on Mr. Wright's desk, Athena raced into the lobby as fast as her white boots could carry her. Panting as she skittered into the room, she smiled brightly at her visitor, who was currently seated on the couch.

"Cykes-dono," Prosecutor Simon Blackquill acknowledged her. "You seem like you have just completed a marathon."

"Hi Simon!" Athena greeted in response. "Nope. Not a marathon, just cleaning."

 _"Cleaning marathon!"_ Widget chimed in. _"Cleaning marathon! Cleaning marathon!"_

Simon turned his attention to the AI charm on the young attorney's necklace.

"Your friend is quite chatty today, Cykes-dono," he commented with amusement.

"Well, Widget can have a mind of its own sometimes, right, Widget?" Athena said, running her fingers over the orb.

 _"Widget talk! Widget talk!"_

"So," Athena changed the subject, plopping down on the couch across from the prosecutor. "How's Bucky doing since the trial ended yesterday?"  
"Bucky is doing much better," Simon replied. "You really helped him out, Cykes-dono, by not only getting a not guilty verdict, but by showing him that Master Toneido truly believed in his capabilities to run the Whet Noodle."

Simon rose from the couch and gave Athena a dramatic, but meaningful bow.

"For that, I am grateful to you, Cykes-dono."

Athena blushed.

"That's high praise coming from you, Simon," she mumbled, nervously playing with her ponytail, which fell over her shoulder.

 _"Athena likes Simon!"_ Widget blurted out. _"Athena likes Simon!"_

Her blush deepened, becoming a brighter red than her hair.

"Widget!" Athena squealed, putting a hand over the orb charm. "Shush!"

Simon returned to his seat on the couch as before, but with an amused smirk on his lips.

"It seems Widget likes to share your emotions too, Cykes-dono," he commented, getting some enjoyment from the young attorney's discomfort.

"No," Athena was quick to correct. "Widget just likes being a little troublemaker sometimes, right?"

 _"Athena and Simon sitting in a tree,"_ Widget began to sing the rhyme in its robotic voice. _"K-I-S-S-I-N-"_

"Widget!"

Simon let out a laugh. Albeit a small one, but a laugh nonetheless. He rose from the couch again and headed for the door.

"It seems you have your hands full, Cykes-dono," he commented as he stopped in the doorway. "I will meet with you later."

"Sounds good!" Athena hurried from the room, her face managing to become even redder than before from embarrassment.

With a smile, Simon departed from the Wright Anything Agency. As he headed out the door, he wondered just how much of what Widget said was true...


	27. Back to the Mountain

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **A/N:** Two prompts for the price of one?! Wow! Anyhoo, this chapter is inspired by two prompts, suggested by **Brock's Geodude** and **Purple Hooded Angel**. Thank you both so much and I hope you enjoy! *Virtual hugs*

* * *

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 27: Back to the Mountain

Case Tag: Post 6-5 (Turnabout Revolution)  
Quote: User Suggested Prompt!

 **September 30, 2028, 7:00pm  
** **Kurain Village**

It was good to be back, Maya Fey considered with a contented sigh as she gazed out the window of the train. She'd forgotten how lovely the scenery was as it passed by in a blur of color as the train continued toward its destination. The sight and smell of the green trees and brightly colored flowers in bloom, the scent of the crisp mountain air and the sense of serenity that was felt throughout every inch of Kurain Village; Maya definitely missed that. Even though she had been back in America for a few months now, coming back to Kurain via the train and seeing all of the scenery of the village-her village-was something she'd never tire of. She'd been away from it for too long. Well, they do say absence makes the heart grow fonder.

The train arrived at the Kurain station and Maya departed from her car, stepping out on to the platform and deeply inhaling.

"Ahh!" she smiled and stretched, loving the warm feel of the sun overhead as it shined down over the train station.

Yep, it was good to be home. Well, almost home. She still had to get back to her village.

Her village; that took on a whole new meaning now that she had completed her spirit medium training and was slated to officially become the new Master of Kurain. Maya couldn't deny the feelings of nervousness and anxiety that crept into the back of her mind. It was a big role she was going to be taking on, with big shoes to fill. She wondered a time or ten, during the course of her training, if she was really up to the task.

Her doubts were always quelled in the same way: Nick. Her dear friend, attorney Phoenix Wright, would always tell her that he believed in her fully and with every fiber in his being that she was going to make an amazing Spirit Medium Master one day. Maya made sure to keep every letter he wrote her so she could read them over again and again if she was ever feeling discouraged, worried or homesick. Nick was a great friend.

 _I believe in you, Maya!_

 _There is no one better suited to become the next Master of Kurain than you, Maya!_

 _You are an amazing spirit medium._

 _You've saved my butt a bunch of times in court with your skills!_

 _I believe in you, Maya._

 _I always have and I always will._

 _I know you can do it._

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she walked up the long, dusty path toward the village. The first thing she wanted to do when she got settled was to call up Nick and go for a big, juicy burger with all the works. Maya also wanted to thank him for all he'd done for her over the past few years, especially with what transpired back in Khura'in not that long ago. Just like always, Nick had her back. With all that had happened over the last few days in that country, she never got a chance to properly thank him for all his help and encouragement. Plus, with Nick's longtime friend, Larry Butz, getting into trouble yet again (when something smells, it's usually the Butz), they really didn't get a chance to just hang out as friends. Sure, it was great to be investigating again like they did years ago but Maya wanted to just spend some time with Nick as a friend. Now that things were finally settling down, Maya was going to be sure to do so.

"Welcome home, Mystic Maya!"

She was greeted by the residents of Kurain as she passed by. Maya knew it was going to take some getting used to, being the new Master. It had been a long time coming, but now that day was finally here. It was surreal, to say the least.

Reaching Fey Manor, Maya headed inside. She smiled at the familiar surroundings, happy to be back home for the first time in a long time. Making her way through the manor, Maya headed into the Meditation Room. The room was dark, so she flicked on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

Maya jumped when she heard the word. Turning on the lights, she found that a whole group of people had gathered in the Meditation Room. A "welcome home" banner hung from the rafters and, front and center in the group, Maya spied Nick, holding a large cake that shared the same message.

"Mystic Maya!" her dear cousin, Pearls, happily skipped out of the group and embraced her.

Maya hugged her back tightly.

"Thanks, everyone!" she said afterward. "This was a great way to be welcomed home!"

"It was Mr. Nick's idea," Pearl smiled brightly at her.

The teen brought her hands up to her face and adopted a dreamy look.

"He wanted to make sure his 'special someone' had a proper homecoming celebration,"

"Pearls!"

Nick served the cake and all of the guests that had gathered made sure to officially welcome Maya back while they enjoyed their cake. A little while later, Maya slipped outside into the Winding Way to get a little reprieve from all the attention. It was a bit overwhelming.

"Maya?"

She turned to see Nick standing near the door leading to the Meditation Room.

"Hi, Nick," Maya waved.

"Everything okay?" he asked as he headed over to where she was standing.

Maya nodded, her topknot bobbing slightly from the gesture.

"Yeah, just a lot to take in," she said. "Thanks for this party, Nick. It was a great way to come home after all my training and after what happened in Khura'in recently."

"Well, we're all happy to have you back, Maya," Nick said. "Plus, I remember you saying you wanted a 'welcome home' party when we were helping Larry out of another jam."

Maya chuckled. That was Larry for you. Nick moved his hands from behind his back and handed her a gift box wrapped in blue and purple paper.

"This is for you,"

Maya smiled.

"You didn't have to get me anything,"

"I know, but I wanted to,"

Placing the box on the railing, Maya opened the gift. Inside was a photo album. She flipped open the first page.

"It's from our first case together!" Maya said.

"I had a lot of free time on my hands for a while there," Nick said with his telltale embarrassed laughter, referring to his hobo days. "I spent a lot of time hanging around the office and cleaning and stuff. I found a bunch of old photos from when we worked together, as well as some stuff from Mia. I thought you might like them."

Maya continued flipping through the pages of the photo album. There were some news clippings of cases they solved together, as well as various photos of the two of them, some with their clients and others with friends. Maya could feel the sting of the tears burning her eyes when she found some old photos Nick had stuck into the book from Mia. Her late sister must have kept them in the office after she left the mountain years ago to become a lawyer. It was bittersweet to see pictures of the two of them when they were kids. Maya couldn't help but laugh at some of the pictures, especially one where Maya was about two and crying while Mia, about twelve, pieced the sacred urn of Ami Fey back together.

"Wow," was all she could say.

Maya looked up from the book to look at Nick. She couldn't find the words, so, instead, she just gave him a hug. She was wrong when she said Nick was a great friend; he was even better than that.


	28. Special Delivery

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 28: Special Delivery

Case Tag: 1-5 (Rise from the Ashes)

Quote:

 _Ema:_  
 _Wow! What an amazing bouquet!_

 _Phoenix:_  
 _No kidding. Hey, there's a card on it... "Back from the Dead - Wendy" ("Wendy?"... I've heard that name somewhere before.)_

 _Ema:_  
 _And here beside it... A giant Steel Samurai! Wow, I want one!_

 _Phoenix:_  
 _Huh? There's something written on the bottom of his foot. "Between a rock and a hard place. - Wendy"_

 _Ema:_  
 _Is the prosecutor in this office named "Wendy"?_

 _Phoenix:_  
 _Um... I don't think so._

* * *

 **February 14, 2017, 1:04pm  
** **High Prosecutor's Office  
** **Room 1202**

Returning from court for the afternoon, Miles Edgeworth headed up to his office, looking forward to enjoying his cup of afternoon tea. Reaching his office, he flicked on the lights before heading inside, placing his briefcase on the sofa. Edgeworth looked at his desk and frowned. A package had been placed on his desk haphazardly. Over his papers and folders. His important papers and folders. Whoever delivered this package should know better than to just leave a dirty box full of who-knows-what atop of critical reports and findings. The incompetence of some people.

Edgeworth headed over to his desk and sat down in his chair, examining the box as he took his seat. There was no name on the box to indicate who the sender was. Only his name, with a heart dotting the "I" in Miles and hearts in the place of the "O" in Edgeworth, and his office address were written on the box. Well, there was only one way to determine who the box was from; Edgeworth grabbed his golden letter opener from his pen holder and sliced through the tape on the box. He opened it up and found a bouquet of flowers and a Steel Samurai figure. Edgeworth immediately went for the Steel Samurai figure.

 _What a glorious gift,_ the prosecutor mused, a smile tugging at the edges of his lips. Not that he would ever admit that out loud, of course. Examining the figure, Edgeworth noticed a note written on the samurai's foot.

 _Between a rock and a hard place—Wendy_

Wendy? Who on earth was Wendy? Shrugging, Edgeworth put the Steel Samurai aside and then picked up the bouquet of flowers. It was quite an impressive bouquet, with flowers of all shapes, sizes and colors. Like the figure, the bouquet also held a note from the sender.

 _Back from the dead—Wendy_

Wendy...Edgeworth couldn't recall anyone named Wendy. Wait. The name began to ring a bell. There was a Wendy...in a case a few months back...the Steel Samurai case...Wendy...Oldbag.

No...it couldn't be...how did she get his address?! Was there a witness protection program for prosecutors being stalked by insane, love struck witnesses that never shut up?

"Hey, Mr. Edgeworth, Sir!" Detective Dick Gumshoe poked his head into the office, giving Edgeworth a smile and a wave. "What's that?"

Edgeworth flushed a shade of red that nearly matched his suit. He tossed the flowers back in the box, embarrassed by the detective's intrusion.

"Detective, did you, perchance, happen to deliver this box to my office while I was in court?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir!" Gumshoe replied. "Those are some nice Valentine's Days gifts, Sir. I didn't realize you had a special someone."

"Special someone?" Edgeworth could barely get the words out. "What?! No! Absolutely not!"

He took a deep breath to try and calm himself before he threw something at Gumshoe's head. The good detective was certainly going to have a surprise in his next upcoming salary review for this blunder.


	29. Bittersweet

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.** **  
**

 **A/N:** This prompt was suggested by **spacedust351.** Thanks for the prompt and I hope you enjoy it! *Virtual hugs*  
Please excuse any OOC moments or inconsistencies-I have only played bits and pieces of AAI-2, so I'm not entirely familiar with the characters, besides Edgey-poo and Gummy, of course :)

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 29: Bittersweet

Case Tag: AAI2-2 (Ace Attorney Investigations 2-The Imprisoned Turnabout)

Quote: User Suggested Prompt!

 _Ray:  
_ _I frequent the visitor's room here quite often...It's been a while since I had such a good time!_

 _Kay:  
_ _Heh, so you're a regular at this prison!_

 _Ray:  
_ _Hey, now. Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not here as an inmate.  
_ _I'm here to visit an old acquaintance of mine.  
_ _We usually meet in the visitor's room, but I've also been in here before._

* * *

 **March 27, 2019  
** **Visitor's Room**

Raymond Shields made his way through the prison, en route to the visitor's room. He was greeted by a sweet aroma; Ray inhaled the scent deeply. Jeff must have come up with another delicious concoction. At least that was the bright side of his old acquaintance being locked up for so long, he had a lot of time on his hands to cook up some new delicious desserts to share with the prison guards, the other inmates and, of course, Ray.

As he suspected, Ray found a fresh plate of brightly decorated desserts sitting next to Jeff Masters.

"Hey, Jeff, what's cooking?" he asked as he slid into the seat across from the imprisoned chef.

"Me, as always," Jeff said with a smile.

"So, what's it this time?"

Jeff slid the plate in front of him. Ray took a deep whiff of the sweet smelling pastries. They definitely smelled delicious and they made his mouth water.

"I have created my newest masterpiece," the chef said. "These are vanilla and chocolate cupcakes, filled with a succulent strawberry jelly and decorated with strawberry colored icing and rainbow sprinkles. It's an explosion of sweetness and deliciousness in a single bite!"

"Sounds amazing," Ray said. "Do I get to try one of these fancy new cupcakes?"

"Of course," Jeff said. "You get the first taste, since they're dedicated to you."

Ray, who had been reaching for one of the cupcakes, paused.

"They're dedicated...to me?" he asked.

"Yes. I've named them 'Strawberry Shields Forever,'"

Strawberry Shields Forever. It was clever, Ray considered. A nice reference to the famous Beatles song. But the attorney knew it was more than an allusion. It was a symbol of their long friendship and dedication to fighting for Jeff's freedom together, even after all these years.

Jeff gave him a smile before handing him a cupcake. Ray returned the smile as he accepted the newest culinary delight from his friend. Strawberry Shields Forever... _I'll get you out of here, Jeff...I promise...Whatever it takes…_

Never had a cupcake tasted so sweet and delicious, and with a hint of hope.


	30. No Pain, No Gain

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 30: No Pain, No Gain

Case Tag: 1-3 (Turnabout Samurai)

 _Quote:_

 _Phoenix:_  
 _"Trip and fall"...?_

 _Oldbag:_  
 _Yes! And to think, he's supposed to be the Steel Samurai! What a laugh!_

 _Oldbag:_  
 _So Powers sprained his ankle._

 _Oldbag:_  
 _I helped make it better for him, of course._

 _Judge:_  
 _You... helped make it better?_

 _Oldbag:_  
 _I kissed it where it hurt._

 _Judge:_  
 _L-let's just skip over that part, shall we?_

* * *

 **October 15, 2016, 10:30am  
** **Employee Area**

Will Powers sat in the Employee Area of Global Studios, his foot propped up on a pillow on a chair. He adjusted the ice pack over his swollen ankle, making sure that the cold was positioned right over where his injured limb needed it most. He'd had these types of injuries before, sort of an occupational hazard. Being an action star, Will had gotten all sorts of bumps, bruises and scratches. With a little ice, tape and bandages, his ankle would be as good as new and he could get ready for the rehearsal later that day.

Hearing the door to the Employee Area open, Will was expecting to see Penny, the studio assistant, come in with the first aid kit. Instead, it was the old security lady, Wendy Oldbag. Oh no.

Oldbag pulled up a chair from the nearest table and sat down. She brought the first aid kit with her, which she put on her lap and began to rummage through. Will gripped the edges of his chair; Oldbag was more of a Hammer fan, so he wasn't sure if she was going to fix his ankle or try to make it worse. He frowned. The kids wouldn't be too happy if the Steel Samurai was defeated by the Evil Magistrate because of some crazy old security lady.

Much to his relief, Oldbag pulled out some athletic tape and an ace bandage. She removed the ice pack and checked out his ankle briefly before beginning to wrap it.

"There! A work of art," Oldbag said.

Will gingerly flexed his foot, testing out the bandage. He smiled at Oldbag.

"Thanks, Ms. Oldbag,"

"Now, all I have to do is kiss it to make it better."

Will froze.

"Um, what?!" he asked.

Oldbag pulled a tube of lip balm from her pants pocket and applied it to her lips. Horrified that she was actually not kidding about kissing his ankle to make it feel better, Will started to panic. He felt like he was in the movie Jaws; Oldbag was the shark that was slowly approaching him, ready to attack. He swore he could even hear the horror movie theme song playing somewhere as Oldbag's lips came closer and closer and closer…

"Thanks, Miss Oldbag!" Will popped up from his chair, balancing on one foot. "My foot feels great now!"

"Sit down, Powers," Oldbag replied. "We're not done yet!"

"I'm fine! Really. Please. Don't,"

Oldbag got up from her seat and, before Will realized what she was doing, she had performed a sweeping kick on the one leg he was using to stand on, causing him to fall back down on to the chair. Will yelped as he landed back on the chair. Wetting her lips, Oldbag placed a big, wet kiss on his ankle.

There was not enough antibacterial ointment in the world to remove _that._


	31. Knight in Shining Armor

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **A/N:** This idea was suggested by **JordanPhoenix.** Thanks again for another awesome prompt! I hope you enjoy it! *Virtual hugs, cookies AND balloons!*

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 31: Knight in Shining Armor

Case Tag: 3-5 (Bridge to the Turnabout)

Quote: User Suggested Prompt!

 _Pearls:_

 _So it's true! Mr. Nick really is Mystic Maya's knight in shining armor!_  
 _He went through with the Special Course, all the way to the end!_  
 _Actually, I heard there's a legendary, extra-special Ultra Course here, too._  
 _I think I'll surprise the two of them by making them a secret reservation…_

* * *

 **March 5, 2019  
** **Hazakura Temple**

Every time the alarm clock went off, Phoenix Wright cried a little on the inside. Every day, for the past week, he had been forced to get up before the sun was even on the horizon; it was dark and cold on the snowy mountain top and those conditions really didn't put him in a 'get up and go' kind of mood. Why did he agree to do this again? He wasn't even a spirit medium, so there really was no point in him being here…

"C'mon, Nick! Let's go!"

Oh, right, Maya. That's why he was doing this.

Nick groaned and buried his face further into his pillow. Maya, hands on her hips and a pouty frown on her face, yanked the blankets off of him. Nick shivered as the freezing mountain air whooshed into the room.

"Let's go, Nick! We can't be late! Sister Bikini is expecting us for the first lesson of the day in, like, ten minutes!"

If he made it through this Special Training Course, it would certainly be a miracle. Nick heard Maya run out of the room to head down to meet with Sister Bikini to get today's lesson plans. He forced himself up off his spot on the floor and crawled over to the box where his clothes were being stored during the course. After a quick trip to the bathroom to spike-i-fy his hair, Nick hurried down to join Maya.

"Oh, good," he said, as he took a seat at the table in the Main Hall. "Hot tea."

"Ho, ho, ho!" the jolly laugh of Bikini echoed through the room as she entered the Main Hall carrying a tray with a tea pot and matching cups. "No hot tea for you today!"

Nick could feel the tears prickling his eyes.

"Say what?"

Bikini set the tray down on the table.

"Oh, no," she said. "Today is the day when you complete the Special Spirit Challenge part of the Special Training Course!"

Maya was absolutely ecstatic. She pumped her fists in the air.

"You mean, we're finally ready, Sister Bikini?"

"Yes-siree!"

"Um, what exactly is this 'Special Spirit Challenge,'" Nick asked. "And why can't I have hot tea? It's even colder today than it was yesterday!"

"Well, we need to adjust your body temperature gradually before you complete the Special Spirit Challenge otherwise the block of ice and freezing spirit water might shock your body enough to make you join the spirits!"

Nick's eyes widened as Bikini gave a hearty chuckle.

"Join...the spirits?" he gulped.

"Didn't you read the pamphlet, Nick?" Maya asked, as she poured herself a cup of cold tea. "The Special Spirit Challenge is what we've been working up to this whole week!"

"S-s-sorry," Nick's teeth were chattering. "I guess my brain's frozen. What is the Special Spirit Challenge?"

"Today," Bikini began. "Is the where the true test to your spiritual powers will take place! You are both going to sit on a block of spirit ice in the Inner Temple to increase your spiritual powers while chanting a spell..."

 _That doesn't sound so bad, so far,_ Nick mused.

"...that you will have to say 30,000 times!"

 _Never mind._

"What about the spirit water?" Maya asked, clapping her hands together.

"Good memory, Mystic Maya!" Bikini said. "While chanting the spell 30,000 times on the block of spirit ice, you will also be showered in freezing cold spirit water!"

"Doesn't that sound fun, Nick?" Maya smiled at him.

"I want to cry," Nick said. "But I think my eyes are frozen."

"C'mon, Nick, it'll be fun!"

He wasn't sure how much trust he could put in the judgment of someone who considered herself an expert at getting kidnapped, captured and arrested because she'd done it so many times. Nick sighed and then drank his cold tea. Spirit ice, here we come...


	32. An Outrage

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters. ** Nope. I just own a love for Edgeworth's secret fan-boy lifestyle :)

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 32: An Outrage

Case Tag: 6-5 (Turnabout Revolution)

Quote:

 _Edgeworth:_

 _...I watched "The Plumed Punisher: Warrior of Neo Twilight Realm" while you were gone._  
 _And my verdict is...it's an outrage! Especially its theme song._  
 _Even worse, the people here believe it's an original Khura'inese show. Can you believe it!_  
 _I've already spoke about it at length with Mr. Are'bal here, and he…_

 _Phoenix:_

 _Moving along to things that actually matter…_

* * *

 **May 18, 2028  
** **Former Sahdmadhi Law Offices**

Miles Edgeworth dusted off the cushion on the couch in the former law offices of Dhurke Sahdmadhi, now the headquarters of the Defiant Dragons. This place was disgusting, to say the least. The dirt, the grime, the spiders...Edgeworth shuddered. The one redeeming quality was that it was a former law office. In theory, it should have some law books somewhere. At least that would be something to pass the time with.

"Hey, Edge," Datz Are'bal addressed him as he returned to the room.

"Mr. Are'bal," Edgeworth acknowledged. "Do you know if there are any law books remaining from Mr. Sahdmadhi's law days?"

Datz looked up from the box he was carrying.

"Probably," he said. "But I found something even better."

"Better?" Edgeworth repeated.

Datz plopped the box down on the coffee table unceremoniously. He reached in and pulled out what looked like a movie box.

"I've got the entire first season of the Plumed Punisher on video!" Datz said, holding up the box.

"Plumed Punisher?"

Was that the show that Wright had been referring to? The one that Maya had been obsessing about during her time abroad?

Datz watched Edgeworth with curiosity.

"Wait, don't tell me you've never seen the Plumed Punisher," he asked. "Have you?"

Edgeworth adjusted his glasses.

"I admit that I have not, Mr. Are'bal," he said. "I don't believe that program has ever found its way overseas."

Datz let out a laugh.

"Then, boy, are you in for a treat! Dhurke, even though the show portrays him as a villain, he's the real star of the show!" he announced. "Take a seat, Mr. Prosecutor, and be prepared to be amazed!"

Edgeworth dusted off the couch cushion again before cautiously taking a seat at the edge of the cushion. Datz popped the movie into the player before joining him on the couch, flopping down on the opposite end. After skipping through the previews, Datz let the movie play. Edgeworth found himself quietly humming along. Eyebrows furrowed, Edgeworth frowned. Wait, how did he know the theme song to a show that he'd never seen before?

"This song..." Edgeworth murmured.

"It's great, isn't it?" Datz asked. "It's an original piece!"

"Original?! This is a blatant rip off!"

"What are you talking about?"

Edgeworth pulled his phone out of his pocket and, before embarrassment could kick in and prevent him from revealing this to a complete stranger, he let his ringtone play. It was the theme from the Steel Samurai, a tune that sounded remarkably like the one for the Plumed Punisher. Datz listened closely.

"Yeah..." he said. "I don't hear it."

Edgeworth sighed and then stuffed his phone back in his pocket. Okay, maybe the makers of the show caught an episode of the Steel Samurai and were inspired. Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, right? Perhaps the show itself would be of some merit.

A few minutes into the show and Edgeworth had had enough. This was supposed to be an original Khura'inese program?!

Imitation was the sincerest form of flattery? No. This was not a compliment to his beloved Steel Samurai. This was something completely different.

This, was an outrage.


	33. Wet Paint

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **A/N:** This prompt was suggested by **unicornix15.** Thanks for the idea and I hope you enjoy it! *Virtual hugs*

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 33: Wet Paint

Case Tag: 1-5 (Rise from the Ashes)

Quote: User Suggested Prompt!

 _Gumshoe:_

 _If it's any help, one time I took a nap on a bench with wet paint._

* * *

 **December 31, 2016, 10:45am  
** **Gourd Lake Nature Park**

Detective Dick Gumshoe yawned and stretched after sitting up. It was a nice nap that he had. It was the first time over the past week that he had been able to sleep soundly, without fretting internally about Mr. Edgeworth's murder trial. Now that Edgeworth was a free man again, Gumshoe was finally able to relax.

There was a pretty strong breeze that rustled through the trees and whipped through Gumshoe's hair. He inhaled deeply. It smelled like pine trees and sand; it reminded him of Gourd Lake. Rubbing his sleep ridden eyes with the back of his hand, the detective blinked and then looked around him. Well, no wonder it smelled like Gourd Lake; that's where he was!

He had taken a walk the previous night after the big victory dinner he had with Phoenix Wright, that girl Maya and Larry. It was an all-you-can-eat buffet, a challenge that Gumshoe full heartedly accepted. Of course, after eating so much, the detective felt a little stuffed and thought that a quick stroll through Gourd Lake would help him feel better.

Checking his watch, Gumshoe was surprised to find that it was already nearly 11am; he figured that he must have fallen asleep on the park bench in a 'food coma' after eating so much for dinner. The detective yawned again before getting up from the bench. The bench wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep overnight, especially since it was half the size of the big bodied detective, but he still felt pretty good. Optimistic, Gumshoe considered. And why shouldn't he be? Mr. Edgeworth was found Not Guilty and freed from a both literal and metaphorical prison. Things were pretty darn good right now in the world of Detective Dick Gumshoe.

Thinking of Edgeworth, Gumshoe got up from the bench and made his way toward the exit. He figured he'd drop in on the prosecutor to check up on him. Edgeworth would probably be at his office, settling back in after the whole Gourd Lake incident. It was going to be great to see Edgeworth in his office, where he belonged, not behind the glass in the detention center.

Walking down the street, Gumshoe smiled and nodded at the people he passed by. He was a little confused by the reactions that some of the people were giving him in response, however. A couple people gave him strange looks. A little kid laughed. What was the deal? Did they recognize him from tv with all of the coverage there was with Edgeworth's trial? Yeah, that was probably it.

Reaching the prosecutor's office, Gumshoe headed up to the High Prosecutor's Office. Just as he figured, Edgeworth was at his desk when he arrived. The detective stood in the doorway and smiled at the sight; it was great to have Edgeworth back.

"Mornin' Mr. Edgeworth!" Gumshoe announced happily.

Edgeworth looked up from his paperwork.

"Good morning, Detective," he paused, looking Gumshoe up and down. "Are you all right, Detective? You look like you just spent the night camping without a tent...or any supplies for that matter."

"I'm great, Mr. Edgeworth!" Gumshoe said. "I fell asleep on a park bench last night after a huge dinner. I was really stuffed, so I went to take a walk and, well, I guess I was more tired than I thought."

Edgeworth gave him a nod.

"I see," he said. "That makes perfect sense...for you."

The prosecutor was quiet for a moment, seeming to be thinking something over.

"Detective, you said you fell asleep on a park bench; where was this bench?" he asked.

"Gourd Lake, Sir," Gumshoe explained. "I went for a walk and ended up there. I figured the nature trails might be nice to take a stroll on."

"I see," a small smile passed Edgeworth's lips. "Detective Gumshoe, may I ask you to turn around, please, slowly?"

"Sure,"

Gumshoe did as Edgeworth had asked and spun around slowly, just like if he were modeling a coat or a shirt for the prosecutor. When he was facing Edgeworth again, Gumshoe could see that the prosecutor appeared to be fighting a bigger smile from breaking out on his face.

"It's a funny thing, Detective," Edgeworth said. "When I went to Gourd Lake a few days ago, before the whole incident occurred at the lake, I noticed there were signs posted all over the place that the benches at the park were going to be repainted. Did you, by any chance, notice these same signs?"

Gumshoe thought for a moment.

"No," he scratched his scruffy chin thoughtfully. "No, I can't say that I did."

Edgeworth rose from his chair and came around his desk and walked over to Gumshoe. He stepped behind the detective, pulling something off his back, before returning to stand in front of him. Edgeworth held the piece of paper he pulled from Gumshoe's back out for the detective to see.

"I guess you missed this sign," he said. "Caution, Wet Paint."

Gumshoe looked over the sign. Yeah, he definitely missed that. Wait, if the park bench had wet paint, then that meant…

Gumshoe shrugged off his coat and held it up to look at the back of it. Yep. Bright green paint. The detective looked between the coat and Mr. Edgeworth. After a moment, Gumshoe burst out laughing.

Edgeworth said nothing. He simply handed the wet paint sign to Gumshoe before heading over to his desk. Edgeworth grabbed his car keys from the desk and then returned to where the detective was standing.

"Where ya going, Mr. Edgeworth?" Gumshoe asked, wiping away a tear of laughter.

"To Gourd Lake," Edgeworth said. "I must admit, I truly want to see the park bench with the paint that dried with a Gumshoe-shaped-stain on it."

"Sounds like a great idea, pal!" Gumshoe said. "Hey, maybe they can name the park bench after me or dedicate it in my honor!"

Edgeworth sighed as he walked out the office door.


	34. Bargaining Terms

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **A/N:** Whoa! What's this?! Posting early?! Yep. I'm taking a vacation from work and usually post my chapters on Sunday before my shift but, since I'll be off, I wasn't sure if I'd get to post or not, so I decided to do it today before I leave. Enjoy your early posting :)

* * *

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 34: Bargaining Terms

Case Tag: 1-3 (Turnabout Samurai)

Quote:

 _Judge:  
_ _Incidentally, photographic equipment is strictly forbidden in this courtroom._

 _Edgeworth:  
_ _M-mpht! M-my apologies, Your Honor. He said he wouldn't testify if he couldn't bring it... I'd like special permission, if that's possible._

 _Phoenix:  
_ _Wait, so you're saying you had to bargain terms with a kid... and you LOST?_

* * *

 **October 19, 2016, 11:00am  
** **Prosecutor's Lobby No. 1**

Miles Edgeworth wasn't usually someone who paced back and forth when frustrated, anxious or in deep reflection. Today, however, he made an exception. Instead of sitting on the couch in the prosecutor's lobby, drinking some fresh hot herbal tea, he was logging quite a few steps back and forth up and down the tiled floor beneath his feet. Edgeworth paused and looked over at the next witness that was to take the stand in the trial of Will Powers for the murder of Jack Hammer. The witness was unrelenting, his face stoic and set in stone. This was not going to be easy to convince him to go into the courtroom to testify.

Fixing his ebony colored vest, Edgeworth wondered to himself if it was just better to give in to the witness's demands (as outrageous as they may be, with their flagrant disregard for courtroom rules and procedures). If that's what it took to get the witness to testify, then it was most likely worth the trouble; lose the battle but win the war kind of mentality?

It was decided then. Edgeworth would grant the witness's demands in order to succeed in the trial.

"All right, witness," he turned to face the young boy. "You can bring your camera into the courtroom."

"Just like I said, I _never_ go _anywhere_ without my camera," Cody Hackins said triumphantly, with his smirk that nearly made Edgeworth's skin crawl.

Edgeworth sighed to himself as the bailiff entered the lobby to inform him that court would be reconvening. _I just hope Wright doesn't catch wind of this_ , he mused as he made his way toward the door. _Bargaining terms with a child and losing? He'd never let me live this down._


	35. The Magic Touch

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 35: The Magic Touch

Case Tag: 6-2 (The Magical Turnabout)

 _Quote: Not sure what the quote is (I can't find it online anywhere...), but if you examine the security guard  
at the detention center in The Magical Turnabout, Apollo comments on how Athena has been  
trying to get a reaction out of the guard  
_

* * *

 **April 30, 2028, 11:00am  
** **Detention Center**

Athena Cykes stood in the detention center with her hands on her hips and her lips pursed. Never had she faced such a difficult person who simply wouldn't open up his emotions. There _had_ to be a way to get this man to open up!

Moving to a better spot in front of the glass partition, Athena knocked on the window, trying to get the guard's attention. He didn't move his head, but she saw his eyes dart over to her for a brief moment before returning to focus on whatever he had been staring at before. _Okay, here goes!_

Putting her index fingers in her mouth, Athena crossed her eyes as she pulled her mouth wide to make faces at the guard. He didn't even flinch, so she let her face go. _Let's try this one!_

Using her fingers to pull her bottom eyelids down, Athena used her other hand to push her nose up so it looked like a pig's nose. Still no reaction from the guard in the holding cell.

"I think this guy might be dead, Apollo!" Athena said to her fellow attorney, who was standing in the hallway behind her.

Apollo Justice shrugged, an action Athena could see in the reflection of the glass.

"Maybe he doesn't like funny faces?" he suggested.

"But it worked the other day!" Athena said. "I swore I saw him smile!"

"Then maybe you just have to come up with new material."

Athena tapped her chin thoughtfully. Thinking over what new things she could do to get a reaction out of the guard, she remembered some experiences she had when living in Europe.

"I know!" Athena announced, whirling around to face Apollo, a grin on her face. "I spent some time in England. You know those guards that stand outside of Buckingham Palace? Well, they're trained to not to or show any emotions while on duty, just like this guy here. I saw someone get a reaction, though, when they gave the guard a kiss on the cheek!"

Apollo slumped forward and some drops of sweat rolled down his forehead, just like in court when things were not going his way.

"Are you sure that didn't happen in a comedy movie or something?" he asked.

Athena waved him off.

"Movie or real life, it doesn't matter," she said. "I'm going to give it a try!"\

Turning back to the window, Athena blew a kiss to the guard. She smiled brightly when she saw the corners of his mouth twitch, but her smile instantly turned into a frown when she found that was the extent of the reaction. Hands on her waist again, Athena stared at the guard.

"I can't believe this guy!" she said.

Pausing, Athena considered her plan again. A grin slowly formed on her face. When she turned around, Apollo didn't like the expression that was on her face. It was similar to the one that Trucy gave him whenever she had a deadly new magic trick she wanted to use him as a test dummy for.

"You blow a kiss to him, Apollo!" Athena said.

Apollo jumped in surprise.

"Me?! Why me?!"

"Because I said so!" Athena grabbed Apollo by the wrist and dragged him toward the glass partition.

With a sigh, Apollo blew a kiss at the guard. Much to his horror (but Athena's delight), the guard turned to look at them, an incredulous look on his face.

"We did it!" Athena said happily. "Guess you had the magic touch, Apollo!"

"Yeah, but now he looks like he wants to kill us!" Apollo said, pointing at the guard.

"Then let's get out of here!"

The two attorneys couldn't remember the last time they had run so fast.


	36. The Good Ol' Days

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **A/N:** A big thank you goes out to **yankeegal13** for this suggestion-hope you enjoy! *Virtual hugs and cookies!*

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 36: The Good Ol' Days

Case Tag: Post 6-5 (Turnabout Revolution)  
Quote: User Suggested Prompt!

* * *

 **September 30, 2028, 10:00pm  
Kurain Village**

There wasn't much movement in the Meditation Room of Fey Manor up in Kurain Village. After indulging in all of the food and desserts that had been prepared for Maya's Welcome Back party, attorney and spirit medium alike were too full to really do much other than sit and enjoy the company of their friends.

"Probably should clean up the party supplies before the big training session tomorrow," Maya Fey said. "I don't think it will look too good for my first official training session as Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique if it looks like I had a wild party the night before."

"But we did have a wild party the night before," Phoenix Wright reminded her.

Maya chuckled.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," she said.

"We'll help clean up," Apollo Justice, who had taken a brief trip back to the States from Khura'in to attend Maya's party, volunteered. "Right, Athena?"

Athena, who was still magically full of energy and spunk, popped up from where she was sitting and struck her customary peace sign pose.

"You bet!" she said.

"Ja, and I'll supervise Herr Forehead to make sure he does it properly," Prosecutor Klavier Gavin said with his trademark grin and a snap of his fingers.

Apollo instantly flushed red at the comment, causing Athena to laugh.

"What are you laughing about, Cykes-Dono?" Simon Blackquill, also a prosecutor, chimed in. "I shall also stay and help in order to ensure that Cykes-Dono does not stray too far from her task."

"Simon!" Athena pouted.

Nick and Maya just laughed. The attorney and spirit medium began putting away the food while the other attorneys and prosecutors started to take down the decorations from the training hall.

"Hey, is there a ladder anywhere?" Apollo asked. "I want to take those streamers down."

Before Maya could respond, Klavier cut in, carrying a ladder into the room from where it had been stored elsewhere during the party.

"There is no ladder, Herr Forehead," the prosecutor began to say. "But there is a step-ladder here."

Apollo looked at the ladder in Klavier's arms.

"Step-ladder?" he asked. "Nope. Pretty sure that's a ladder."

Nick and Maya exchange a quick glance, both doing their best to hide their laughter.

"Fraulein," Klavier turned to Athena. "Can we get a ruling on this?"

Athena joined the two attorneys. She looked over the step-ladder.

"Sorry, Apollo, but I'm going to side with Prosecutor Gavin on this one," Athena said. "That's a step-ladder."

Klavier flashed his million-dollar pearly-white grin at the red-clad attorney.

"Ja, Herr Forehead. The lovely Fraulein agrees," he said, his voice clearly indicating how much enjoyment he was getting out of besting Apollo.

"Perhaps you need to get your eyes examined, Cykes-Dono," Simon commented as he walked by, carrying some decorations he had just taken down. "That is most definitely a ladder."

"Simon?!" Athena gasped. "What are you talking about?! It's a step-ladder!"

"Ha!" Apollo pointed at his cohort. "See? Prosecutor Blackquill agrees with me!"

The four attorneys went back and forth over the step-ladder versus ladder debate, Nick and Maya just listening in silent amusement.

"Just like the good ol' days, right, Maya?" Nick asked, as they left the Meditation Room to bring the leftovers to the kitchen.

Maya laughed, recalling how many times the two of them had had that same infamous debate when she worked at the law office as his assistant.

"Yep. Just like the good ol' days."

* * *

To everyone who has left me a prompt-thanks so much for your input! I will keep working my way through them :)

Also, just a heads up that the next post(s) may be late. I have a close family member that is in the hospital and very sick. I'm not sure what's going to happen. Obviously, family comes first so, should anything happen, fanfiction posts will be on the back burner. Just a heads up so it doesn't seem like I'm abandoning this story :)


	37. Bean Washing

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **A/N:** This prompt is courtesy of **SpaceDust351.** Thanks for the prompt and I hope you enjoy it! *Virtual hugs AND cookies!*

* * *

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 37: Bean Washing

Case Tag: 5-2 (The Monstrous Turnabout)  
 _Quote: User Suggested Prompt!_

 _Jinxie:_  
 _...B-B-Bags._

 _Blackquill:_  
 _Bags? Oh, that tricksy tanuki?_

 _Blackquill:_  
 _Try the noodle stand._  
 _And go enjoy a big bowl of tanuki tail noodles while you're at it._

 _Jinxie:_  
 _No...I meant YOUR bags. The one's under your eyes. You must have trouble sleeping_

 _Jinxie:_  
 _Here. This charm will keep the Azukiarai away._

 _Blackquill:_  
 _Azukiarai? The yokai that washes the azuki beans?_

 _Blackquill:_  
 _The only thing needing washing will be your father's neck before I take his head clean off!_

 _Jinxie:_  
 _Azukiarai often keeps people up at night with the noise he makes washing beans._

 _Jinxie:_  
 _But if you stick this charm on your forehead, you won't hear him anymore._

 _Blackquill:_  
 _...I-Is that so? Well, thank you._

 _Athena:_  
 _Looks like Prosecutor Blackquill got more than he bargained for._

* * *

 **April 20, 2027, 10:23pm  
** **Prison Library**

Simon Blackquill perused the various rows of books through the prison library. He'd read a good portion of them already, having served several years of his sentence, leaving a great deal of time on his hands. He'd read all the law books at least two or three times, as well as some of the books on engineering and robotics, something he thought might come in handy the next time he spoke to his sister, Aura; or, rather, if he spoke to his sister, Aura, again.

Blackquill sighed. His sigh quickly transformed into a yawn. Being in court for the first time in a long time had certainly tired him out, but it was a good feeling. He missed prosecuting. He missed standing in court, fighting to the death to prove the guilt of the defendant. Blackquill knew that he had been getting restless, just spending day in and day out behind bars; he figured it was slowly driving him insane. However, he felt that his mind was more at ease now than it had been in the weeks prior to the trial. Perhaps, he wondered, he might even be able to sleep at night tonight.

Blackquill stopped in front of the section containing the World Cultures section of books, one deep crimson colored book in particular drawing his attention, _Japanese Legends and Folklore._ How odd that he had never noticed this book before; then again, maybe he was drawn to the book because of its relation to the case that had just concluded.

Jinxie Tenma; the girl was skittish and frightened of the world around her, but, Blackquill recalled, she had a deep belief in the yokai and the charms she used to protect herself from or rid herself of their havoc. _Azukiarai often keeps people up at night with the noise he makes washing beans,_ Jinxie had told him. _But if you stick this charm on your forehead, you won't hear him anymore…_

The prosecutor stood in front of the bookshelf for a moment, recalling what the girl had said to him. His hand then went to one of his pockets. Reaching in, his hand came in to contact with the soft and silky feel of the paper charm.

Rubbish, the prosecutor considered. His eyes once again locked on the book on the shelf in front of him. _Japanese Legends and Folklore_. Blackquill grabbed the book from the shelf. Might make for some interesting reading, he thought before heading toward the library door to return to his cell.

Back in his cell, Blackquill took a seat on his cot and pulled the charm out of his pocket. He looked it over for a few seconds before placing it on his pillow. Blackquill then grabbed the book and laid down on his bed to read.

He wasn't sure how many pages he got through before falling into a deep and peaceful slumber. _Perhaps the beans are now all clean,_ Blackquill thought when he awoke the next morning. _Azukiarai has finished washing the azuki beans, which is why I did not hear him…_ Blackquill considered with a chuckle as he closed up the book that he laid on his chest when he fell asleep. Turning to place the book on the table next to him, Blackquill found Jinxie's charm still lying on the pillow next to him.

O _r_ _maybe_ _it was_ _the charm...maybe the charm really worked…_

Pure superstition, Blackquill tried to remind himself. That's all it was.

 _But I'll leave the charm here tonight, just in case._


	38. When Something Smells

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 38: When Something Smells…

Case Tag: Pre-Ace Attorney  
(Quote from 3-5: Bridge to the Turnabout)

Quote:

 _Larry:_  
 _It must've been pretty scary for you, Pearl. I know what it's like._  
 _Nick used to leave me behind when I fell asleep at school, too._

* * *

 **September 21, 2001, 9:26am  
Elementary School**

Phoenix Wright stared up at the clock on the wall above the black board and sighed. Math class was taking _soooo_ long today. The four minutes left in class until the bell rang were going agonizingly slow. Nick slumped forward on to the pile of books on his desk, resting his chin on his arms. There was a snore coming from the person sitting in the desk to his left. He glanced over and found Larry Butz sleeping peacefully on his sweater, which he was using now as a makeshift pillow. Nick let out a small chuckle, which he quickly disguised as a cough when he caught the teacher looking in his direction.

"Come on, clock," he whispered. "Hurry up so I can go to art class!"

Three minutes…

"Psst!" Nick nudged Larry with his foot.

Two minutes…

"Larry, c'mon!" he said. "Class is gonna end in a minute..."

One minute…

"Larry!"

DING. DING. DING.

With class ended, Nick and the other students got up from their desks, grabbing their books and materials before shuffling toward the door. The new class of students made their way into the classroom at the same time, suddenly filling the room with people and chatter. Nick did his best to dodge the other kids and stay with Larry to try and wake him up, but found himself being ushered toward the door.

"Move, kid," a student said as he shoved past him.

Nick let out a huff. Guess Larry was going to have to fend for himself, he considered as he headed toward the classroom door. Besides, Larry was surely going to figure it out when he woke up, right? Well, Larry didn't have his own saying for nothing! When something smells, it's usually the Butz.

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

"Okay students," the teacher said. "Let's turn to page 45 in our workbooks and complete problems 1 through 5 with the person next to you."

"Hey!" Eight-year-old Will Powers whispered to the student sitting in the desk to his left. "Psst!"

Will frowned as the kid next to him let out a snore. He cautiously took the end of his pencil and poked the sleeping student in the arm. The other kid jolted up, causing Will to jump in his chair.

"Dude, Nick! Why're you waking me up, man?" Larry asked.

Larry blinked and turned to look at Nick, instead finding a very beefy looking fourth grader sitting next to him.

"Dude! You're not Nick!" he said.

Larry then looked around the classroom.

"Who are you people?!" he shouted.

The classroom watched with confusion and interest as Larry ran from the room, arms flailing.


	39. Up, Up and Awaaaaay!

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Ace Attorney or any of its installments.**

 **A/N:** Hello all! Sooo...yeah, it's been forever since I last updated this story. It's been a long few months that fan fiction was just not a priority for me during that time. Thanks to everyone who continued to read and review this story. It's been great to see that you lovely readers are still enjoying the shenanigans from Ace Attorney even though I haven't been updating. Well, here's a brand new one for you! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK**

Chapter 39: Up, Up and Awaaaaay!

(Did anyone else read this title in the voice of Mermaidman from Spongebob? That's how I hear it, lol)

* * *

Case Tag: 5-4 (The Cosmic Turnabout)  
Quote:

 _Starbuck:_  
 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Engineer! Where's that engineer?! Oxygen leak detected due to faulty maintenance! Evacuate immediately!_

 _Apollo:_  
 _What the-!? (He's flying the coop!)_

 _Starbuck:_  
 _Aaaaagh! Help! I'm caught on the ceiling! ...Um, help? Anyone...?_

 _Judge:_  
 _Bailiff! Prepare the cherry picker! We must launch our rescue mission at once!_

* * *

 **December 16, 2027, 10:36am  
** **Prosecutor's Lobby No. 3**

Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth sat on the couch in the Prosecutor's Lobby, a case file in one hand and a freshly brewed cup of tea in the other. He inhaled the sweet aroma, a small smile tugging at his lips at the scent of the lemon and honey mixture filling his senses with warmth and deliciousness. Edgeworth blew lightly on the tea to cool it slightly before moving the cup closer to take a sip.

 _Beeeeep!_

 _Beeeep!_

Startled by the sudden ear shattering beeps, Edgeworth jerked the cup back away just in time to avoid spilling tea all over his crisp new cravat. _What is all this ruckus?!_ Putting his tea cup and case file aside, Edgeworth rose from the couch, adjusting his suit and glasses. He glanced around, searching for the source of the sound. Heading toward the lobby doors, Edgeworth placed a hand on the door handle, only for the door to burst open and nearly knock him over on to the couch. The frilled prosecutor managed to catch himself on the arm of the couch instead of taking a complete tumble backwards.

"What is the meaning of this-" Edgeworth began to question.

He stopped mid-question when he saw a court bailiff ride into the lobby in a cherry picker. Edgeworth stared at the machine for a moment before turning his attention up to the bailiff.

"Oh!" the bailiff's cheeks flushed a shade of red nearly equal to that of a cherry. "Mr. Chief Prosecutor, Sir! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were in here already, Sir!"

"Right," Edgeworth said, standing up and dusting himself off again. "May I ask why you're driving around the courthouse in this contraption?"

"Well, you see," the bailiff rubbed the nape of his neck. "There was an incident in Courtroom #4."

"What kind of incident?"

"Honestly, Sir, you'd have to see it to believe it."

Edgeworth gave a small shrug before motioning for the bailiff to continue forward.

"Well then, lead the way."

The bailiff eyed the Chief Prosecutor in surprise for a moment before starting up the cherry picker to move forward again.

 _Beeeeep!_

 _Beeeeeep!_

The machine jerked forward before crawling forward at a snail's pace. Edgeworth let out a sigh as the bailiff cut through the Prosecutor's Lobby. He grabbed his tea cup and took a few sips before joining the bailiff as the cherry picker made it to the doors leading into Defendant Lobby No. 4.

 _Defendant Lobby 4..._ Edgeworth mused. _If memory serves, the attorney using this courtroom would be none other than-_

Edgeworth caught a glimpse of the attorney in red as he stood in the courtroom doorway to watch the bailiff drive the cherry picker into the court. _Of course it's one of Wright's protégés,_ he thought with a smile and the shake of his head. _But what on Earth could they need the cherry picker for?_ Watching the bailiff, Edgeworth's eyes drifted upward, landing on a man in a space suit dangling from the rafters of the courtroom.

"Just hang on, Mr. Starbuck!" Apollo Justice, fists clenched, shouted at the ceiling.

"Not like I can go anywhere!" the hanging man, Starbuck, replied.

The bailiff raised the platform toward the ceiling to reach Starbuck.

"All right, Mr. Starbuck, let me help you-"

Starbuck, who was flailing at this point, swung his legs wildly in an attempt to reach the cherry picker. Of course, the bailiff had also outstretched his hands at this moment and Starbuck's kicking feet smashed into the bailiff's hands.

"Owwwwww!" the bailiff squealed, clenching his hands to his chest. "He kicked me!"

"Get me down!" Starbuck shouted.

"I would if you'd stop kicking me!"

Edgeworth observed the others in the courtroom, noting that their attentions were all locked on to the dangling defendant. Discreetly, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of the scene. Edgeworth then departed from the courtroom and returned to the Prosecutor's Lobby to finish his tea and perusal of the case file. Getting comfortable on the couch again, he took another look at the photo of Starbuck hanging from the ceiling and the bailiff wailing as he clutched his injured hand. _What a spectacle_ , he thought. _I wonder if Wright knows about this..._

Photo sent.

Edgeworth put his phone aside and opened up the case file to read. It was a few minutes later that his message received a response.

WRIGHT: Are you at the Berry Big Circus, Edgeworth?

EDGEWORTH: No, in court. Specifically, the courtroom where your junior partners are holding a trial.

WRIGHT: Ha! Looks like a real doozy.

EDGEWORTH: Not that I expected anything else.

WRIGHT: Gives "up, up and away" a whole new meaning, eh, Edgeworth?

EDGEWORTH: I have no words.

WRIGHT: Lighten up, Edgey! We're keeping you on your toes, Mr. Chief Prosecutor.

EDGEWORTH: After working with you for so many years, Wright, cross examining parrots and whales and all the other nonsense you've done in court, nothing surprises me anymore.

WRIGHT: That sounds like a challenge.

EDGEWORTH: I thought we were done with the Crazy Age of the Law when you were no longer a practicing attorney.

WRIGHT: Oh no, my friend. That time is just beginning.

Edgeworth reviewed the last message with a smile. He wouldn't want it any other way. It was good to have Wright back. Even if it gave him even more grey hairs.

* * *

For anyone who had sent me a prompt before the hiatus-thanks for your patience! I still have them all and will get to them when I can. I can't guarantee when the next post will be, but I'm going to try to keep writing this story because I still love this series so very much :) Hugs to everyone for sticking with me!


	40. His Own Worst Enemy

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ace Attorney or any of its installments.**

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 40: His Own Worst Enemy

* * *

Case Tag: Pre-Ace Attorney

Quote:  
Not sure about the quote. My sister actually found this one, giving me a slip of paper that said "Larry sword fighting with himself."  
Putting our heads together, we think that it was from AAI 1-5, which was the game she was replaying at that time.  
I tried looking it up online, but the only thing I could find was that Larry bought a sword during a field trip  
and started shadow fighting with himself, per the Ace Attorney wiki.  
If you can find the quote, shoot me a message and I can update it!

* * *

 **November 29, 2001, 9:12am  
** **Elementary School Classroom**

"Psst!"

Head in a textbook, nine-year-old Miles Edgeworth, ignored the whispers of his classmates.

"PSST!"

Rolling his eyes, Miles flipped to the next page of his history book. He focused on the key terms listed in the margin, making a mental note of what to expect for the next exam, when he felt something hit the side of his head. Sticking a pencil in the book as a makeshift bookmark, Miles leaned over and scanned the floor to see what hit him. It was a crumpled piece of lined paper. Looking up, he found the kid in the seat next to him waving to get his attention.

"Psst! Miles!" nine-year-old Phoenix Wright whispered.

"I can hear you just fine, Phoenix," Miles said, returning to his book. "Flinging projectiles is quite unnecessary. If you don't mind, I'd like to continue studying the vocab words for the next test before class starts-"

Phoenix ignored him and asked a question of his own.

"Where's Larry?"

Larry Butz, the eight-year-old third member of what he called the "Three Amigos," was absent from his desk, which was located behind Phoenix. Miles glanced behind the spikey haired boy and confirmed the other boy's absence.

"It appears he is not in school today," Miles replied.

"Well, duh," Phoenix said. "But I meant have you seen or heard from him? You know, after we left his sleepover yesterday?"

Miles thought back to the sleepover his father, Gregory, had coerced him into attending with his classmates. _They're your friends, Miles. I know you want to focus on your studies but you're only a kid for a little while. Have fun, kiddo. Go to the sleepover._

It had been at Larry's house this past weekend. They had pizza and various snacks and then watched television and played video games until they all passed out. Miles frowned. There _had_ been an incident during the sleepover, however. As usual, Larry was at the center of the problem.

" _Come on, guys!" Larry waved around a rubber sword. "I need someone to fight me!"_

" _But Larry! We're almost past level 9!" Phoenix whined as he flicked the analog stick on his controller. "Can't we finish the game first? I think I can beat it this time!"_

" _I think that Phoenix is right," Miles looked up from his book. "He has gotten better and farther in the level each time. It would be a shame for him to stop now when he is quite close to completing the level."_

" _You guys are a bunch of party-poopers!" Larry hopped on the couch, bouncing on the cushions. "Fine! If you don't want to play, then I'll fight myself."_

 _Phoenix paused the game after a moment and Miles lifted his head from his book. They exchanged a glance._

" _Did you just say you're gonna fight yourself?" Phoenix asked._

 _The gray and black haired boys sitting in front of the couch turned around to see Larry swinging his sword around at an imaginary opponent. Miles and Phoenix ducked just in time to avoid getting whacked upside the head._

" _Be careful where you're aiming!" Miles remarked._

" _Yeah! You almost hit us, Larry!" Phoenix echoed his friend's sentiment. "Don't you remember what happened last time you tried fighting yourself? When you got that sword from the gift shop during the field trip to the zoo last month, you nearly knocked over the popcorn cart when you tried to fight your shadow!"_

 _"Yes, the teacher was very annoyed when you knocked the popcorn butter off the cart and got it all over her. She gave you a week of detentions for that."_

 _Larry ignored them. Closing one eye and sticking out his tongue, he cocked his sword back, prepared to strike his opponent._

" _Put up your dukes!" he shouted._

" _I believe the correct phrase is 'en garde,'" Miles corrected._

" _Even I knew that, Larry," Phoenix said, grabbing the game controller and unpausing the game to continue playing. "You say 'en garde' in a sword fight."_

" _En garde, schmen garde," Larry scoffed. "Imma fight myself since you two won't!"_

 _Thrusting his sword forward, Larry's opponent dodged the strike. Larry rotated the sword, blocking a counter attack._

" _You got skills, dude!" Larry bounced backward. "But you can't beat me!"_

 _Watching Larry continue his backward bounce, Miles spoke up to his friend._

" _Um, Larry," he said. "You're getting close to the arm of the couch; take care not to fall-"_

" _Stop being such a wet paper bag, Edgey!" Larry performed a twist. "I'm unbeatable! No one can beat me-"_

 _As Miles predicted, Larry's spin that close to the arm of the couch didn't end well. He fell right over the edge and landed on the carpet with a thud._

" _No one can beat you except for yourself, apparently," Miles said with a sigh._

" _Guess you're your own worst enemy, huh, Larry?" Phoenix said with a chuckle._

The edges of Miles' lips twitched as he tried to fight off the smile that was threatening to break out on his face at the memory of Larry sword fighting with himself. The school bell rang, signalling the beginning of the school day. Miles instantly rotated in his desk and faced the front, neatly arranging his desk in preparation for class to begin. Phoenix turned around in his chair, doodling on a scrap piece of paper while waiting for the teacher to come into the room.

"This is quite unlike our teacher to be tardy," Miles murmured, eyes drifting up to the clock on the wall above the door.

"Don't complain," Phoenix said. "No teacher, no class!"

The classroom door opened and the teacher entered, carrying a bright orange backpack. She was followed by Larry. Miles and Phoenix both stared incredulously at their friend, their eyes being drawn to the neon yellow cast on his arm. The teacher helped Larry get situated in his desk, slinging the backpack over the back of his chair, before returning to the front of the classroom.

"All right, class," she said. "Let's start with our history lesson for today. Please open your books to page.."

Phoenix turned around to face Larry while the classroom was filled with the sound of rustling through desks and bags in the search of the requested text books.

"Larry," he whispered. "What happened to your arm? Didja break it?"

"Yeah, it started bruising pretty bad after you guys left yesterday, so my folks took me to get it checked out," Larry waved his shiny new cast around. "There was this really cute girl at the emergency room that hurt her finger. I told her that I broke my arm 'cause I was in a sword fight. She was totally amazed. I should have thought about breakin' my arm earlier! Oh! Maybe Brittney will think it's hot! I should totally show her during lunch; maybe she'll want to go to the holiday dance with me next month!"

Larry grinned, leaning back in his chair, balancing solely on the rear legs.

"Larry, please be careful," Miles sighed, sounding just like he did during the sleepover. "I don't think you want a broken leg or back if you fall out of your chair in addition to your broken arm."

"Who knows?" Larry challenged. "Maybe all the girls will find me irresistible!"

"Yeah, but sword fighting is a much better story than falling out of your chair," Phoenix said.

"Hmm…" Larry let his chair fall forward as he scratched his chin with his good hand. "Guess I'll have to come up with a good story if I do!"

"Please don't!" Miles and Phoenix both pleaded.

Larry waved them off.

"I didn't say I'm _gonna_ do it," he said. "I just meant _if_ it happens."

He fished around in his desk for a permanent marker. He held it out to Phoenix.

"Wanna sign my cast?" Larry asked.

"Yeah!" Phoenix said as he accepted the marker.

Signing Larry's cast caught the attention of his classmates, as they all started whispering to Larry to ask to also sign his cast.

"Class, we can sign the cast later…" the teacher sighed, knowing her efforts were futile. "All right, let's take a few minutes to sign Larry's cast and then we'll resume our history lesson."

The kids gathered around Larry, passing the marker around after Phoenix and Miles both signed. The two other boys exchanged a look, the gray haired boy shaking his head. They said nothing to each other, but both Miles and Phoenix could tell what the other was thinking.

When something smells, it's usually the Butz.


	41. Special Skills

**DISCLAIMER** : **I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **A/N:** This was a very loooong overdue prompt from **JordanPhoenix**. I know it's been a long wait, so I hope this is worth it :)

* * *

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 41: Special Skills

Case Tag: Post 6-5  
Technically, Post 6-6 (the DLC, Turnabout Time Traveller)

Quote: User Suggested Prompt!

Note that there are some instances of German in this chapter, the translations to which will be posted at the end of  
their respective sections. Please forgive any moments of OOC, since this is my first stab at writing Nahyuta, lol.

* * *

 **September 28, 2028, 8:02pm**  
 **Justice Law Offices**

Apollo Justice, carrying the Leaning Tower of Case Files in his arms, hit the door handle to the Justice Law Offices with his foot, successfully managing to push it open. Stumbling inside, he barely made it over to the couch before his arms gave out and the case files flew everywhere.

"Sorry!" Apollo said to the couch's occupant, shaking his sore arms. "I didn't mean to throw all those case files at you!"

Ema Skye collected some of the papers that had fallen across her laptop and put them in a pile to return to the flustered attorney.

"It's fine," she said.

"Everything okay there, Ems?" someone on the computer asked.

Apollo turned his attention toward Ema's laptop.

"Hey, I recognize that guy," he started to say.

"Gotta go, bye!" Ema whipped the laptop closed, abruptly cutting off the video chat.

"Wasn't that Mr. Wright's friend, Larry?" Apollo asked. "Why are you video chatting him? I didn't think you guys were friends; are you?"

Ema flushed a color that nearly matched the color of the attorney's trademark suit. Apollo's jaw dropped and he slumped forward, looking like a prosecutor just completely destroyed the argument he tried presenting in court.

"You're not...dating him, are you?" he stumbled over the words.

"Of course not!" Ema said with a huff.

Apollo laughed.

"That's a relief!" he said. "I've heard some stories about Larry from Mr. Wright. I think he called Larry a trouble magnet."

"Yep. That's what I've heard too," Ema replied. "No, I reached out to Larry because of what he calls his 'special skill.'"

"Special skill?" Apollo repeated.

"You were still over here when Larry got mixed up in yet another murder case," Ema said. "Well, Mr. Wright and Maya came to the rescue and got the whole case squared away in time for the wedding of Ellen Wyatt and Sorin Sprocket to take place. During the wedding reception, Larry was telling some stories from his, Mr. Wright's and Mr. Edgeworth's childhoods. Well, one of his stories was from elementary and junior high school about how he developed his 'special skills' and it got me thinking about how I could use it during Prosecutor Sahdmadhi's neverending sermon this weekend that he's giving me for a punishment for, you know, not having all of the forensic evidence ready and processed for that trial the other day."

"You're a one woman team, Ema; how are you supposed to be able to find, collect, process and examine evidence and then make sense out of it and present it in court all by yourself within, like, a day or two?" Apollo sighed. "Probably the same way I'm supposed to investigate and argue about thirty or so cases."

"I thought your caseload was up to about a hundred now," Ema chuckled as Apollo winced at the reminder of his continuously growing caseload. "Guess we're in way over our heads, huh?"

"Well, no one ever said it would be easy singlehandedly reforming a country's entire legal system!" Apollo replied with a shrug.

"True," Ema stuffed her laptop in her messenger bag. "And I really don't have time to listen to one of Prosecutor Sahdmadhi's sermons. But, that's why I've been talking to Larry; I'm going to let him do his sermon while, at the same time, doing something I really, really want to do. And need. Something I definitely need."

"I'm confused. Something you want to do and something you need?"

"Why don't you come to the sermon with me? I'm sure Prosecutor Sahdmadhi would be happy to have you there too, especially since I heard him mention that there might be a sermon or ten on the horizon for you, Mr. Justice."

Apollo flinched.

 _Why do I feel like I'm way in over my head? Because I am way in over my head. WAY over._

* * *

 **September 30, 2028, 11:52am**  
 **High Court of Khura'in, Meditation Room**

"Good morning, Detective Skye."

Nahyuta Sahdmadhi was seated on the floor of the meditation room. His eyes were closed and he sat with his legs crossed, giving the appearance of meditating.

"Good morning, Prosecutor Sahdmadhi," Ema replied.

"I sense that you have brought guests with you," Nahyuta continued.

"Yes, I brought Apollo. Oh, and Datz Are'bal decided to come too."

Datz shuffled his way to the back of the room and flopped down on one of the mats.

"They were going to leave me at the Law Offices all day by myself," he said. "Figured I might as well tag along. Hope it's not a problem."

Nahyuta's eyes fluttered open and a serene smile danced on to his lips.

"Of course not," he said. "Ema's punishment for not giving me the proper information to perform my duties as a prosecutor should be observed by any others she works with. Perhaps, Mr. Are'bal, you can learn some things to help improve yourself too, as the new leader of the Defiant Dragons."

"I think I'll stick with what Dhurke taught me," Datz said with a shrug. "But, eh, I'm game. Beats sittin' around the office watching Plumed Punisher reruns."

Once everyone was situated, Nahyuta rose and took a position at the front of the meditation room.

"Let's begin."

* * *

 **September 30, 2028, 11:18pm**  
 **High Court of Khura'in, Meditation Room**

Nearly twelve hours later, Nahuyta wrapped up his sermon. Facing the golden statue behind him, the monk turned around and faced his audience. His stoic expression gradually transformed into a smile at the sight of two out of three audience members snoring in their seats. Ema, however, had her eyes wide open and she had her attention firmly focused on him.

"Detective Skye," Nahyuta said. "I sincerely thank you for your undivided attention. It is very refreshing to see someone so dedicated to their work and self-improvement."

Ema said nothing, instead silently continuing her stare at Nahyuta. The monk's eyes drifted to the snoring attorney who was using a stack of his case files as a pillow before crossing the room and looking at the ex-convict laying on his back with his arms behind his head, his eyes closed. With a slow exhale, Nahyuta brought his hands up and executed a thunderous clap. The audience members jolted awake in their seats.

"Huh? What? Is it over?" Apollo asked with a yawn.

"Yes, my sermon has finished," Nahyuta said. "It appears you all are in need of more sleep, as you all had been snoring for the past few hours. Only Detective Skye stayed awake and alert throughout my entire sermon. This is a true testament to her passion for law and for forensic science."  
"Actually, she's sleeping with her eyes open."

Apollo and Nahyuta both turned their attention toward Datz.

"She...is?" Apollo asked.

"Oh yeah. I'd recognize that thousand-yard stare anywhere. I've had that same one when ex-Queen Ga'ran used to be yammering on and on about stuff."

Ema still remained silent and unblinking. Apollo began to chuckle, but quickly disguised his laughter with a cough when he caught Nahyuta looking at him.

"That's why she was chatting with Larry," the defense attorney said.

"Who is this 'Larry'?" Nahyuta asked.

"He's one of Mr. Wright's friends," Apollo explained. "I think she was learning how to sleep with her eyes open from him. I remember Larry joking about how he was so proud of the fact that he had learned to sleep with his eyes open during elementary and junior high school when he found Mr. Wright asleep at his desk while studying for his bar exam again, saying that "Nick could sure use that special skill right now!'. It didn't click right away when Ema said it yesterday, but now it all makes sense. Oh! And sleep; that's probably what Ema meant by 'something I really, really want to do. And need.'"

"I see…" Nahyuta's voice trailed off. "Of course, I cannot have this type of tomfoolery from Khura'in's only forensic investigator. And I see that my sermons are no longer effective on Detective Skye. I will need to find another way to help her improve her multi-tasking abilities."

Datz opened his eyes and sat up. He scratched the stubble on his chin.

"What are you thinking?" he asked Nahyuta.

Nahyuta thought for a moment, reflecting on possible tasks for Ema to punish her for sleeping during his sermon. His stoic expression gradually adopted a faint smile. He relayed his idea to Datz and Apollo.

After listening to the suggestion, Datz burst out laughing.

"Dhurke would've loved that!" he said. "You make your old man proud, Yutie."

Nahyuta's faint smile grew noticeably larger, causing Apollo to smile as well.

* * *

 **October 1, 2028, 4:13pm**  
 **Royal Residence, Tea Room**

Ema groaned as she slumped down in a chair in the Tea Room of the Royal Residence. The other occupant of the room, Nahyuta, watched her with a hardly discernible smile on his lips as he daintily sipped tea from his china tea cup.

"You've had a long day, I take it, Detective Skye?" he said, his voice calm and even.

"I never realized a fourteen-year-old girl could be so demanding!" Ema mumbled, her head buried in her arms. "Her Benevolence is quite…"

"The handful?"

"Remember, you said it, not me. But, yes, a handful."

"Yes. And spending the day with my sister while searching for a replacement for her Nayna was a perfect teaching tool to improve your multi-tasking skills."

Ema lifted her head.

"Wait, this was your idea to have me Rayfa's personal servant for the day?!"

"But of course," Nahyuta finished his tea, placing the cup down in the saucer with a delicate clink. "Since you slept during my sermon yesterday, I figured you would be well rested and full of energy, enough so to keep up with Princess Rayfa all day."

Ema felt her cheeks burning.

"You knew I was sleeping during the sermon?" she asked.

"Yes, though at least you had the decency to not snore or drool like Apollo and Datz," he said, causing Ema to chuckle. "As you can see, Detective Skye, I, too, can pull what you call a 'practical joke.'"

Nahyuta rose from his chair, heading toward the door. He paused in the doorway.

"Oh, Detective Skye, in case I have not said it recently," Nahyuta said. "Thank you for all you have done for Khura'in. I say this with the utmost sincerity. This country is indebted to you for your services."

Ema stared at the prosecutor, a hand clasped to her cheek in surprise at the unexpected compliment.

"You're...welcome," she replied softly.

Ema watched Nahyuta leave, a smile firmly planted on her face.


	42. Free

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **A/N:** This prompt is from **Yankeegal13.** Thanks for your patience and I hope this was worth the wait. Enjoy!

* * *

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 42: Free

Case Tag: Post 5-5 (Turnabout for Tomorrow)  
Quote: User Suggested Prompt!

Aaaand a second prompt from 6-4 where Athena calls Simon a panda

 _Simon:_

 _Who are you calling a panda?!_

* * *

 **December 27, 2027, 3:08pm  
** **Prison Facility**

So long had he waited for his release from wrongful imprisonment, despite pleading guilty to protect the daughter of his beloved mentor. He expected to feel relieved because his release would have meant that Athena was safe and the truth behind Metis' killing had been revealed with someone other than Athena as the culprit. But, now that the time was here, Simon Blackquill felt...apprehensive.

Taka the hawk fluttered over to the prosecutor, coming to rest on his shoulder. Blackquill mustered a small smile as he scratched the feathers on the underside of the bird's beak.

"You are once again a free bird, Taka," he murmured. "You and I both."

Taka cocked his head to the side as he listened to Blackquill. The bird's head whipped around at the sound of footsteps approaching the cell.

"It's time, Prosecutor Blackquill," the prison guard said.

Blackquill exhaled slowly and rubbed his palms against his black pant legs. After the guard unlocked the cell door and opened it, the prosecutor rose and took a ginger step toward the exit. Blackquill paused for a moment, his hands balling into fists at his sides. He forced himself forward, taking his first unshackled steps into freedom in over seven years.

It was silent in the hallways except for the echo of boots thundering past the rows of prison cells as he and the prison guard made their way toward the prison exit.

"You're free to go, Blackquill," the prison guard stopped once they reached the lobby doorway.

Blackquill stood motionless, silently staring at the prison doors. Taka chirped quietly, almost as if asking him, _what are you waiting for?_ Simon thought in reply: _To be honest, I don't know what I'm waiting for. What is my purpose now? The person I had been chasing and the person I had been protecting for the past seven years, both are where they're meant to be. One in a box six feet under, the other safe and sound at home. Now what? Maybe...maybe I can find a way to start anew and live my life in Metis' honor. Yes, that is what she would want, so that is what I shall do._

Standing tall, Blackquill strode toward the doors, throwing them open with an air of confidence. The black-clad prosecutor was immediately greeted by a rush of cold air that swirled around him. The sun shone overhead, making the icicles on the trees and prison building glisten. Blackquill closed his eyes and took a deep inhale of the crisp, snowy air. Never had winter ever seemed so beautiful.

"Prosecutor Blackquill!" a voice called out.

Blackquill opened his eyes. It was Athena Cykes. He hoped his surprise at seeing her here didn't show on his face.

"Cykes-dono," Blackquill's voice was calm and even. "What are you doing here? What is all that?"

"All this is for you, Simon!" Athena replied in her typical sunny demeanor. "I brought you a balloon and some cake and a present!"

A barely discernible smirk appeared on the prosecutor's lips. _Despite all she's been through with the trial and having to relive the death of her mother, Athena is still...Athena. I could not ask for anything more._

"It's all too much, Cykes-dono," Blackquill started to say.

Athena waved him off, at least, as much as she could while carrying a polka-dot gift wrapped present, a "congratulations!" balloon and a freezer bag, which Blackquill could only assume contained the cake the young attorney mentioned.

"Simon, you're finally getting out after being wrongly imprisoned for over seven years!" Athena said. "And...I...I want to thank you for that."

Blackquill held a hand up.

"It's not necessary-"

"Yes, it is necessary!" the younger attorney cut him off. "You have no idea how much you've done for me during the trial, let alone over the past seven years! You suffered in prison all to protect me. I need to do something to thank you."

"You already have," Blackquill said.

Taka screeched and took flight, stretching his wings as he flew majestically in the skies overhead. Athena and Blackquill both watched the bird in flight above their heads.

"Like Taka, I am now free," Blackquill turned his attention from the sky to the young attorney in yellow. "And, for that, I have you to thank."

Athena blinked repeatedly and bit at her bottom lip to keep herself from crying. Blackquill's normally stone faced expression softened. He walked over to Athena and took the freezer bag from her.

"Come, Cykes-dono," he said. "Let's celebrate."

* * *

 **December 27, 2027, 3:30pm  
** **Athena Cykes' Apartment**

"Sorry for the mess!" Athena said as she opened the door to the apartment. "I've been so busy with cases that I've kinda neglected my housework."

"No worries, Cykes-dono," Blackquill replied. "Anything is better than seeing the same prison walls day after day."

Athena's apartment was tiny, but functional. Blackquill followed Athena a few steps into the living room where she shoved some papers on the coffee table and couch aside to make room to sit. Blackquill took a seat on the end of the couch and Taka nestled himself down next to him on one of the throw pillows.

"Let's have cake!" Athena said cheerily.

She withdrew the cake from the freezer bag, Blackquill catching a glimpse of the white cake with rainbow frosting that said "thank you!" in bright yellow icing before it was whisked away into the kitchen to be served. Athena returned a few moments later with two plates. She handed one to Blackquill before sitting down on the couch near the prosecutor.

"Oh!" Athena put her cake on her lap as she reached forward to grab the present and hand it to Blackquill. "You have to open your present!"

Blackquill placed his cake on the coffee table and accepted the gift from Athena. He looked at Taka out of the corner of his eye and the bird stood up and pulled on the end of one of the ribbons. Blackquill smiled and Athena chuckled. The prosecutor then unwrapped the remainder of the present and removed the lid of the box. Inside was a stuffed panda bear and a picture in a frame.

"A panda bear?" Blackquill asked.

"Yep!" Athena said with a smile. "When I was looking for a good present for you, I found a panda bear and immediately thought of you. A bear can be kind of scary and intimidating and can cut you down in an instant, just like you in court. But, at the same time, you're cute and cuddly and sweet and caring deep down inside, and you showed all that by the way you protected me for all these years after my mother's murder. Put those all together and, poof! A panda!"

"It's fascinating how your mind works, Cykes-dono," Blackquill said.

He ran a few fingers over the soft fur of the stuffed animal.

"Maybe," Athena grinned. "But don't forget about my special hearing! I _know_ you like that stuffed panda because I can sense it."

Blackquill let out a snort that was more laughter than indignance. He put the panda bear aside and turned his attention to the picture in the frame. His heart stopped at the sight of the photo; it was a picture from seven years ago of a young Athena smiling brightly as she stood between her mother, Metis, and her mother's protege, Blackquill.

"Where...did you find this?" Blackquill asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I found it while looking through some old boxes. I was searching for something, anything to help clear your name, and I found this in an old photo album my mother made me. I wanted to give it to you when I finally cleared your name and, well…"

Athena stared down at her cake. She sniffled.

"It's perfect, Athena," Blackquill said.

The young attorney's head whipped up at the sound of her first name. The prosecutor very, very rarely addressed her as such. She could feel the warmth and appreciation radiating from Blackquill. Her lip began to tremble.

"I don't need to have your special hearing to sense your sadness, Athena," Blackquill said. "It's all right to miss her. I...miss her too."

With those words, the dam burst and the tears began spilling down Athena's cheeks.

"I never realized how much I meant to her," she said through her tears. "You were willing to throw your life away for me, all to protect your mentor's most precious treasure: me. All these years I wondered what really happened with my mother. Now that I know the truth, I…"

Athena's voice trailed off.

"I understand, Cykes-dono," Blackquill said.

He grabbed some tissues from the box on the end table next to the couch and handed them to Athena, who dabbed her eyes with them.

"For the past seven years, my goal was to protect you. I swore to defend you in Metis' honor," Blackquill continued. "But, now that we've unmasked the Phantom and your mother's true killer, and I've been released, I don't know what to do with my newfound freedom."

"We're both finally free and neither one of us knows what to do with it," Athena said with a laugh and a sniffle.

"Yes, that does appear to be the case."

"Is there anything you really wished for while you were in prison? Any special foods you wished you could have? Maybe you could start enjoying your new life with a big fancy dinner!"

"Hmmm," Blackquill paused in thought. "I suppose I could have gone for a steaming hot bowl of soba noodles made by a genuine soba shop. The noodles in prison...did not suffice."

Athena giggled at Blackquill's deep frown.

"That bad, huh?" she replied. "Soba noodles sound good. You know what I would have wished for? Something sweet...maybe something like apfelkuchen."

"Apfelkuchen?" Blackquill repeated.

"It's delicious! I had it while I was in Germany during my time in Europe. It's like apple cake. I should make it for you sometime."

"I admit that I am far more partial to Japanese desserts and traditional foods, but I would not object to a slice of apfelkuchen."

"A prosecutor not objecting is music to the ears of a defense attorney, you know," Athena said.

Blackquill looked at Athena, who burst out laughing. Her contagious laughter broke down his last walls and he started laughing too. _Free,_ he mused. _I don't know what I'm going to do with my freedom now that I have it. But this is certainly a good place to start. Don't worry, Metis, I will continue to watch over your precious treasure, just like I have been. Things may change, but that will always remain the same. Free or not, I will always watch over her._


	43. Bad Memories

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **A/N:** This prompt was suggested by **yankeegal13**. Thank you kindly for your patience and I hope that this chapter was worth the wait :)

* * *

ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
Chapter 43: Bad Memories

Case Tag: 5-4 (The Cosmic Turnabout)  
Quote: User Suggested Prompt!

* * *

 **December 16, 2027, 4:23pm  
 **Hickfield Clinic****

Phoenix and Trucy Wright walked through the sliding doors at the entrance of the Hotti Clinic, carrying various gifts and get-well trinkets in their arms. Nick shuddered as he stepped foot into the lobby.

"Everything okay, Daddy?" Trucy asked.

Nick mustered a small chuckle.

"I'm fine, Trucy," he said. "I just have bad memories of this place from previous cases. I just hope we don't run into the Director…"

"Wouldn't that be a good thing, though?" Trucy replied. "I mean, we can talk to the Director and tell him or her that our Polly deserves only the best treatment!"

"Eh, I don't really think he'll go for it."  
Trucy gave Nick a pout.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Just trust me on this one," Nick frowned. "Oh, and stay close to me. If you see the Director, immediately do one of your disappearing acts and hide."

"Um, okay, but I really don't see why-"

Nick cut her off.

"Hey, look, here's Apollo's room," he gestured toward the room the nurse at the front desk had directed them to.

The blue-clad attorney hurried into the hospital room before Trucy could continue the conversation. The young magician followed behind Nick with a small huff. Entering into the room, the two found Apollo in the hospital bed, wrapped up from head to toe in crisp white bandages.

"Look, Daddy, Polly is a mummy!" Trucy said with a giggle.

"Yeah, I'd say that's a pretty good description, Trucy," Nick agreed with a smile.

Trucy released the balloons she had been holding and they floated to the ceiling with a dainty thud. Nick handed her the bouquet of red flowers she picked out earlier for Apollo and placed them on the nightstand next to the hospital bed.

"Polly! We're here to visit you!" Trucy announced in her typical chipper tone as she set the vase down.

There was no response from Apollo. Trucy gave him a light shove to the shoulder with her gloved hand. Apollo gave a small snore but otherwise did not stir.

"He's probably on some strong pain meds and a sedative or two," Nick said. "Hate to break it to you, Truce, but I don't think Apollo will be conscious anytime soon."

Trucy put her hands on her hips as she surveyed the sleeping attorney.

"We have to wake him up, Daddy," she said. "We have to take care of Juniper's trial tomorrow, so we won't have time to really visit with Polly otherwise."

"That's true," Nick scratched his chin thoughtfully. "It would be nice to talk to Apollo to see how he's feeling after the incident at the courthouse earlier, plus to see if there's any helpful information he might be able to provide to help with Juniper's case tomorrow. Maybe I should go check with his nurse-"

"That's going to take too long," Trucy interrupted. "I know!"

"Trucy…" Nick started to say, his tone warning the young girl not to go too overboard in her plan to wake up Apollo.

Before he could say anything further, Trucy whipped out her giant puppet, Mr. Hat.

"Hello, Apollo! It's your best friend, Mr. Hat!" the puppet said.

Apollo appeared to frown and wrinkled his forehead as if hearing Trucy and her puppet, but still did not wake up from his slumber.

"Apollo," Mr. Hat repeated. "Aaapollllooooo!"

"Hhnngh…" Apollo murmured in his sleep.

"It's working!" Trucy bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Aaaapolllloooooo!" Mr. Hat nudged Apollo, playing with his hair antennae. "Wakey-wakey!"

Apollo raised a hand and attempted to swat Mr. Hat away. Trucy continued to manipulate Mr. Hat to slowly rouse the sleeping attorney until she was interrupted by a guest barging into the room.

"Hmm, hmm, yes, I remember you…the magic girl...with your cute pink hearts..."

Nick felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, mirroring his already spiky do. He whirled around and laid eyes on the pink tuft of hair of the man who had slinked into the doorway of Apollo's hospital room. The man incessantly itched all over his body, occasionally shoving his white lab coat and stethoscope hanging around his neck out of the way to get at a particular spot.

"It's Director Hotti...er, Hickfield!" Nick squeaked.

Nick's sudden squealing startled Trucy, causing her to gasp. Her recoil caused Mr. Hat to swing his wooden arms around and smack Apollo upside the head.

"Hh-hey!" a drowsy Apollo murmured.

His eyes fluttered open and he came face to face with Mr. Hat, who was now mere inches away from being nose to nose. Apollo screamed. Nick, Trucy and Apollo's voices joined together in one giant chorus of screams. Members of the nursing staff came running into the room a few moments later.

"You!" one of the nurses started shuffling the 'director' out of Apollo's room. "What are you doing out of your room? You need to stop bothering these poor people!"

"It's all right, young lady," another nurse told Trucy. "We'll take care of the 'director' here, you don't need to worry or scream. He's a creep but he's harmless."

"Actually, it wasn't me who screamed," Trucy said as she stowed Mr. Hat away. "It was my Dad."

Nick flushed a red that mirrored the shade of Apollo's trademark suit. He let out a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"We've...met," Nick admitted. "But he still scares the heck out of me."

"You're scared?" Apollo, now fully awake, looked at Nick. "You try waking up to a bunch of screaming!"

"Yay! You're awake!" Trucy said happily.

She hugged Apollo, who winced as she hit a tender spot on his shoulder.

"Oops! Sorry!" Trucy immediately let go of the other attorney.

She activated Mr. Hat again, who twirled out from his hiding place.

"Sorry, Polly!" the puppet said, removing his hat with a bow of the head.

Apollo screamed. Nick stifled a chuckle at the sight of the young attorney quivering under the bed covers.

"Great. Now he's afraid of Mr. Hat," Nick said with a sigh and a shake of the head. "Well, we should probably go, Trucy. I don't think Apollo's going to be able to give us any good information about Juniper's case anytime soon. Want to hit Eldoon's?"

"Sure," Trucy said, skipping over to Nick.

She looked over her shoulder at Apollo, who was now peeking out from beneath the covers. Trucy waved.

"Don't worry, Polly, Mr. Hat and I will be back later!"

Apollo groaned and ducked back beneath the bed sheets.


	44. Bargaining Chip

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of its characters. **

**A/N:** This chapter is courtesy of a prompt from the lovely **JordanPhoenix.** Thanks for another great prompt and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
Chapter 44: Bargaining Chip

Case Tag: 6-2  
Quote: User Suggested Prompt!

* * *

 **May 4, 2028, 12:30pm  
 **Wright Anything Agency****

It was with a breathless chuckle that Athena Cykes raced into the office at the Wright Anything Agency, slamming the door behind her.

"Trucy!" she called out to the empty room. "I got the badge!"

Athena waited, listening for the sound of approaching footsteps, but heard nothing. She tossed Apollo's attorney badge up in the air before catching it, repeating the action after the cool metal landed in her palm. Twirling it between her fingers, Athena looked over the badge.

"I wonder what Trucy wants to use you for in her magic show…" she mused aloud.

"Apollo mad!" Widget chirped.

Her mind wandering through the various possibilities on what Trucy might have wanted her to steal Apollo's badge for, Athena was caught off guard by her necklace-companion's comment and dropped the attorney's badge. It landed on the carpet with a soft thud before rolling on its side across the floor. It crashed into Trucy's box of props for her magic show and then came to a halt, landing pin-side up.

"I can't lose you," Athena remarked as she headed over to pick up the pin. "If I did, Mr. Wright would have to defend Apollo in court after he kills me!"

Scooping up the pin, Athena stuffed it in her pocket. She eyed the box the pin had landed against. There was a piece of paper splayed across the top of the box that read "Trucy's special props, keep out!" in said magician's handwriting.

"Special props?" Athena put her fists on her hips. "I wonder what those are."

Getting down on her knees in front of the box, the young attorney checked the lock hanging from the case.

"Pick the lock!" Widget squeaked.

"You read my mind!" Athena replied.

She pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and inserted it into the lock, fiddling around with the mechanism for a few moments before it opened with a click. Putting the lock on the floor beside her, Athena opened the box and peeked inside.

The box was primarily empty, save for a single white envelope sitting on the bottom. Athena reached in and scooped up the envelope, taking a look at the contents inside. At the sight of the photos, the young attorney instantly burst into a fit of giggles.

"What are you looking at?"

Athena nearly threw the photos up in the air, managing to snag them before they flitted about the room.

"Busted!" Widget chimed in.

"Not helping, bud," Athena tapped her necklace.

She gave the figure in the doorway a guilty grin.

"Hi Trucy," Athena said. "Um, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you picked the lock on my special prop box," Trucy said, frown on her face and his fists on her hips.

Despite the appearance of being annoyed, Athena could discern no anger from the magician. Instead, she felt...giddy?

"You're not mad?" Athena asked.

"Not really," Trucy shook her head. "You _did_ ruin the surprise, though!"

"What surprise?"

Trucy pointed at the photos Athena still held.

"Those photos!" she said.

Athena glanced down at the photos again and was enveloped by another fit of laughter.

"These are hilarious!" she could barely get the words out.

The photos showed Apollo dressed in a souvenir/cosplay purple suit and blond wig, mirroring a certain rockstar prosecutor, save for the defense attorney's two trademark hair antennae sticking up and out from beneath the fake blond tresses. His cheeks were redder than the color of the usual suit he wore.

"Remember how Apollo lost that bet with you on who was going to win that trial, Mr. Edgeworth or my Daddy?" Trucy said, referring to Phoenix Wright. "When you made him dress up as Prosecutor Gavin for the day, I almost died!"  
"I didn't realize you took pictures!" Athena calmed her laughter and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Trucy smiled brightly.

"A magician has her ways!" she said. "I made sure to snap some photos for, you know, _posterity_."

"Posterity?" Athena repeated. "This looks more like blackmail to me."

"Maybe from a lawyer's point of view," Trucy said. "But, for me, it's posterity...and a really good way to get Apollo to agree to be in my next magic show! I mean, that is, unless he wants Prosecutor Gavin to see him cosplaying him."

"So, what's the badge for?"

"To get Apollo here. Once he's at the office, _I'll make him an offer he can't refuse_ ," Trucy imitated the infamous line from _The Godfather._ "If he refuses, he doesn't get his attorney's badge back and I show Prosecutor Gavin the pictures. If he wants his badge back, Apollo has to be my magical guinea pig! And I literally mean that. I have a guinea pig costume for my next show."

"Trucy, you _are_ bad!" Athena couldn't stop the giggles from bubbling up and out once more.

"ATHENA!"

Trucy and Athena both whipped their attentions to the door of the office at the sound of Apollo's voice. Athena popped up from the floor and handed Trucy the attorney's badge.

"Your bargaining chip, Miss Wright," she said.

Trucy made the badge disappear and have Athena a wink as the door to the office flew open, revealing a very annoyed Apollo.


	45. Caught in the Act

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK  
** Chapter 45: Caught in the Act

Case Tag: 1-2 Turnabout Sisters

Quote:

 _Phoenix:  
_ _(This is it, all or nothing! Time to do a little bluff.)_ _No use playing dumb!_ _(If, indeed, that's an act.)_ _If you don't talk, I'm taking this photo to the press!_

 _April:  
_ _Whaaaaat!?_

 _Phoenix:  
_ _Even though he should be a witness to murder, this man is in hiding. I'm sure the press would have a field day with his reputation!_

 _April:  
_ _...! Ooooh! Fine! I'll talk! You... you win, Lawyer._

 _Phoenix:  
_ _(Yes! Man, that felt good! It's great to be alive!)_

 _April:  
_ _Why are you pumping your fists in the air?_

 _Phoenix:  
_ _*cough* Now, tell me about the man you were with._

* * *

 **September 7, 2016  
** **Detention Center**

The feeling of accomplishment had bubbled up in his chest, the thrill of victory threatening to spill up and out of his body like a shaken up soda can when it is opened. Phoenix Wright could feel the edges of his lips twitching, his mouth desperate to break out into a giant grin.

 _I did it_ , the thought finally occurred to him. _I got her to admit to the truth! This must be how Edgeworth usually feels when he wrenches the truth out of someone on the witness stand. Honestly? I could get used to this._

Before Nick's brain could register his body's intended actions before they were performed for the entire world to see, or detention center in this case, the spiky haired attorney began pumping his fists in the air above his head in triumph.

 _Yes! Man, that felt good! It's great to be alive!_

"Why are you pumping your fists in the air?"

Nick's eyes shot open and settled upon the pink woman on the opposite side of the holding cell glass. He was fairly certain his cheeks had turned as pink as April May herself. _Gaah! She...caught me. Caught me right in the act. How am I going to get out of this one?_ Nick let out a slow breath. _Just play it cool, Phoenix._

*Cough*

 _Real great start, Phoenix. Really great,_ he thought as he got his hacking under control. _I think even_ Larry _would be doing better right now and he's, well, Larry. Oh well. I guess I better get back to the questioning._


	46. A Sight to Behold

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of the installments of Ace Attorney or any of the characters.**

 **A/N:** This was another very loooong overdue prompt from **Yankeegal13**. I know it's been a long wait, so I hope this is worth it :)

 **ACE ATTORNEY SCRAPBOOK**

Chapter 46: A Sight to Behold

Case Tag: Pre-Spirit of Justice

Quote: User Suggested Prompt!

* * *

 **February 6, 2028, 11:17am  
** **Highway**

Phoenix Wright watched the scenery pass by the passenger's side window in a blur of green. He was headed to a crime scene across town and, after a quick chat (with a pouty lip and puppy dog eyes) with Edgeworth, the Chief Prosecutor agreed (with an eye roll and a shake of the head) to take Nick along with him to the crime scene. Edgeworth was going there anyway to supervise one of his prosecutors, so Nick figured it wouldn't hurt to tag along. It beat walking or riding his bike there in any case. Nick shivered at the thought of having to travel across town in the freezing weather that had gripped the city in an icy fist. Instead, he was in Edgeworth's fancy-schmancy sports car that was equipped not only with regular dashboard heaters, but seat heaters. A toasty front, a toasty back and a toasty butt; life was good.

"Thanks again for driving me to the crime scene, Edgeworth," Nick said, turning from the passenger's window to look at the cranberry-clad prosecutor.

Edgeworth was focused on the road. The corner of his mouth drew up into a smirk ever so slightly, something that could have easily been missed unless one was well acquainted with the Chief Prosecutor like Nick was.

"You know, it still amazes me, Wright," Edgeworth began to say. "You've managed to get your attorney's badge twice, however, you still have yet to get your driver's license."

Nick laughed.

"Guess I never got around to it," he said with a shrug.

"Sure, but if your adopted daughter gets one before you, that would be a bit embarrassing, wouldn't you say?" Edgeworth replied.

"Actually, I'd say more terrifying that embarrassing. I mean, you know Trucy and how…enthusiastic…she can get with her magic tricks. Can you imagine her behind the wheel of a car? We'd all be in danger, not just her magical guinea pigs, Athena and Apollo."

"I cannot argue with that thought process."

"So the prosecution rests, eh?"

"I can easily pull over on the side of the road and let you walk the rest of the way," Edgeworth said in jest.

"But I'm like your co-pilot, Edgeworth!" Nick said. "I'm helping you navigate to a place all the way across town that neither one of us has been to before!"

"Oh really? And, pray tell, where are the directions I printed out before we left, Wright?"

"Oh, those?" Nick rubbed the back of his neck and let out an embarrassed chuckle. "Those I may have accidentally left on the couch back at the office."

"Well, I guess that makes navigator _and_ pianist as two jobs that should not be a fall back for you if you lose your attorney's badge yet again."

"Ouch, Edgeworth, ouch."

The defense attorney watched as Edgeworth leaned forward against the steering wheel and squinted. Nick's eyebrows furrowed.

"You okay there, Edgeworth?" he asked.

The prosecutor quickly readjusted himself and returned to driving normally.

"Fine," he said. "I'm just trying to ensure we take the right exit off the highway since we do not have our directions to refer to."

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure you just missed it."

Edgeworth's face remained passive, but his grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"Are you certain that was the exit?" he asked, his voice eerily calm.

Nick shifted in his seat, scooting toward the window to get away from the blast zone from a possible Edgeworth-fury-explosion.

"Um, yes? Exit 35-B, right?"

"That was Exit 35-B?!"

"Yeah! What did you think it said?"

"I don't know!"

"What do you mean, you don't know? Can't you read?!"

"Of course I can read!" Edgeworth gritted his teeth as he slammed the gas pedal down and floored it across the various lanes of traffic to make a U-turn at the next available intersection a few miles down the highway.

Nick braced himself against the dashboard and winced at the symphony of car horns blaring at them.

"I guess now wouldn't be a good time to point out that you just broke a ton of traffic laws," he murmured as he watched various drivers swerve or slam on their brakes to avoid Edgeworth's U-turn.

"You would be correct," Edgeworth grumbled.

Nothing else was said while Edgeworth navigated his way through the lanes of traffic to get to the correct exit again and get off the highway. Nick relaxed and Edgeworth's death grip on the wheel loosened as they safely made it to the exit and departed from the main road. The spikey haired attorney eyed his prosecutorial counterpart out of the corner of his eye and found that Edgeworth had calmed down to a reasonable enough level.

"So, uh, Edgeworth," Nick began to say.

 _Do I really want to ask Edgeworth about this possible...problem? I mean, now that I've seen it, I can't exactly_ unsee _it. I'm just a glutton for punishment, I guess._

"Wright?" Edgeworth acknowledged after the defense attorney remained silent for an extended period of time.

Nick shook his head to rein in his thoughts. _I'm sure it'd be better to hear it from me than from someone else._

"So, uh, Edgeworth," Nick continued. "Did you ever consider the fact that you, you know, may need glasses?"

"Glasses?" Edgeworth repeated with a huff of laughter. "Surely, you cannot be serious, Wright."

"I am serious," Nick said, grinning. "And don't call me 'Shirley'."

The frilled prosecutor let out a sigh as he reached a stop sign.

"I appreciate your concern, Wright," he said. "But I do _not_ need glasses."

"If you say so," Nick replied with a shrug. "I mean, I know I don't have a driver's license or anything, but even I would be able to drive better at this rate because I can, you know, _see_ the road."

"I can see just fine, Wright, thank you very much," Edgeworth said, driving forward from the stop sign once he was certain there was no oncoming traffic.

"Want to make a bet on it?"

"A bet? No. Why would I care to wager against you on something like that?"

"I see, no pun intended. You won't take the bet because you're scared you'll lose against me _outside_ of court."

Edgeworth slammed on the brakes of the car, Nick flying forward, nearly hitting his head against the dashboard.

"Fine. What shall you wager if-no, _when_ -I win?" the prosecutor asked.

"I won't bug you about your non-existent eyesight if you win, no matter how close to death it puts me or other drivers out on the road" Nick replied.

"And, should hell freeze over and you win our bet?"

"Then…" Nick scratched at his chin as he thought over an appropriate reward. "Apollo, Athena, Trucy and I get to take you glasses shopping!"

"I suppose that's fair enough. But how do you propose to carry out this bet? How shall you test my vision while we are processing a crime scene, Wright? I will not interfere with the integrity of a crime scene just so you can poke fun at-"

"I'll be careful at the scene, I promise," Nick interjected before Edgeworth could finish his statement.

"That's all I can ask, I suppose," Edgeworth said with a sigh.

He released the brake and the car continued forward to the crime scene.

* * *

 **February 10, 2028, 2:41pm  
** **Optometrist's Office**

Edgeworth sighed and fidgeted in his chair, smoothing out his cranberry suit jacket for the umpteenth time. Of course the victim from the crime scene that he and Wright had been travelling to just _had_ to be an optometrist. Of course they just _had_ to visit the victim's optometry office to investigate. Of course, Wright just _had_ to get one of the other eye doctors at the practice to test Edgeworth's vision under of the guise of "it's necessary...for justice!". And, of course it turned out that Edgeworth did, in fact, need glasses. Now, a man of his word, Edgeworth was at an optometry office to go "glasses shopping" with Wright, Athena Cykes, Apollo Justice and Trucy. _This is why I don't gamble. Especially when Wright is on the receiving end of said gamble._

"So, what kind of glasses were you thinking of getting, Mr. Edgeworth?" Apollo asked.

"I'm not sure," Edgeworth replied, eyes roving over the endless sea of glasses of various shapes, sizes, colors and designs on the walls behind the young attorney.

"I know!" Trucy bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement. "Mr. Edgeworth should get those cool glasses that change colors when you go outside or come inside! They're like magic!"

"Those sound so cool, Trucy!" Athena said, popping up from her chair. "Maybe Mr. Edgeworth should go with something with thick, dark frames to look intimidating; let those defense attorneys know who's boss!"

"Um, Athena, _we_ would be those defense attorneys," Apollo stated.

The canary-clad attorney waved him off.

"I didn't mean us, Apollo! We're Mr. Edgeworth's friends!" she said. "I meant _other_ defense attorneys. Mr. Edgeworth could be all cool strutting into court with these super nifty, heavy duty glasses!"

Athena whirled around and scanned the shelves for a pair of glasses similar to what she was envisioning. She snagged the display pair and put them on. Athena then put on as intimidating of a face as she could muster and strutted across the waiting room.

"Beware, oh worthless defense attorneys!" she growled. "For I am Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth and I rule these courts!"

Trucy burst into a fit of giggles and Apollo did his best to fight the smile breaking out on his face (and failing). Nick watched the spectacle with amusement. Edgeworth turned to his friend, who shrugged at his protege's antics.

"Uh, well, thank you for your input, Miss Cykes," Edgeworth said. "But there are two things wrong with those glasses and, subsequently, your argument."

"Aww," Athena pouted and removed the glasses. "Why don't you like these?"

"Because first of all, I don't 'strut,' as you so put it, anywhere or at anytime, and especially not in court," Edgeworth replied, earning some sniggers from Wright who, in turn, earned a glare from the Chief Prosecutor. "And secondly, the scenario your presented makes me sound so sinister...like the Evil Magistrate."

The laughter Wright had been holding back after Edgeworth's glare broke through and spilled out in a rush of uncontrollable chuckles.

"That's right, Athena," Wright managed to say through his laughter. "Don't you know our Steel Samurai super-fan, here, would hate to look like the villain on his favorite show?"

Edgeworth's face turned red, nearly matching the color of Apollo's trademark suit.

"Sss-super fan?" he repeated, sounding appalled at the words tumbling out of his mouth. "Surely that is just an overstatement."

The three defense attorneys and one aspiring magician all turned to the prosecutor, their expressions deadly serious.

"No it's not," they said in unison.

"We all know how much you fan-boy over the Steel Samurai," Wright said with a grin. "In fact, I'd say that's an _understatement._ "

Edgeworth flushed further. He never thought he'd ever be thrilled to be called into the doctor's office, but he was certainly relieved when the mousy little doctor with fuzzy gray hair shuffled into the room and called him in.

"Miles? I'm Dr. Seewell," he said. "I'll be helping you select your new frames based on your prescription. Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Trucy and Athena rushed past the doctor toward the back office.

Edgeworth sighed and pushed himself up and out of his chair. Dr. Seewell gave a small chuckle before leading the prosecutor, followed by Wright and Apollo, to the back office where Trucy and Athena were already "hard at work" picking out some new glasses for him. While the doctor prepped his work station, Wright nudged Edgeworth to get his attention. He pointed at a single pair of glasses with a slender black metallic frame sitting on the wall behind them.

"Those look like your dad's, don't they?" Wright said as more of a statement rather than a question.

Ignoring the kerfuffle Trucy, Athena and Apollo (who had been unwillingly roped in to the girls' mischief, as per the usual) were causing and the doctor trying (and failing) to keep things under control, Edgeworth locked eyes on the frames that Wright had pointed out. _He's right,_ he mused, taking a couple steps forward to examine them more closely. _They_ do _look like the ones my father wore._ The edges of his lips curled up in a small, hardly discernible smile.

"I see the wheels in your head turning," Wright said, coming to stand next to him.

Edgeworth ran a finger along the rim of the glasses.

"It's funny," he said. "I had forgotten about something until you mentioned that these are similar to the glasses that my father wore. I remembered something from my childhood...something good."

"That's great, Edgeworth," Wright said with sincerity. "I'd love to hear it, if you'd like to share."

The prosecutor was silent for a few moments.

"I remember being very young, perhaps not even old enough to attend school yet, and sneaking in to my father's office at home while he was working. He had taken his glasses off and put them on the desk next to his tie that he'd removed earlier while he stepped out to the kitchen to grab some coffee. I remember putting on his glasses and tie and sitting at his desk with a pen, pretending to be a defense attorney, pretending to be like...him," Edgeworth said. "When he came back into the room with his coffee, he smiled and asked me what I was doing. I told him that I was being a defense attorney like him. The look of pride and happiness he gave me was…"

His sentence trailed off. Wright placed a hand on the prosecutor's shoulder.

"I think we found the winning pair," he said.

"Yes," Edgeworth took the display pair off of the shelf and turned to face his friend. "As much of a thorn in the side you can be at times, Wright, especially where my eyesight is concerned, I'm...glad you, Athena, Apollo and Trucy came along. That memory has certainly made this experience so much easier and I have you to thank for that."

"Well, put 'em on, Edgeworth! Let's see!"

Edgeworth did as requested and put on the glasses. Wright smiled at his friend.

"Miles Edgeworth in glasses, now that's a sight to see!"

The prosecutor turned away from the defense attorney to look at himself in the mirror. _Not bad at all,_ he considered. _I suppose it is a sight to behold indeed._


End file.
